Me and You
by ninewood
Summary: Based on the book and movie, Me Before You. All characters belong to Jojo Moyes. A/U: Will Traynor's life is changed when he decides to ride his motorbike and is reunited with a person from his past. A young woman named Louisa Clark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to to a what if style story because I wondered what would have happened if Will had taken his motorbike instead of trying to get a cab. Please review and I hope you like it.**

Chapter One

 _Central London -_ _2007_

Walking out of the bathroom, Will Traynor rubbed his hair with a towel when he looked over at Alicia Dewar and smiled. She was still asleep as he carefully walked to the bed, leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. She made a soft hum when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning," he said then walked to the walk-in closet. She sat up as she looked at the doorway to the walk-in closet and placed the pillows behind her back.

"Are we still going on holiday this weekend?" she asked and he peeked out at her.

"It depends on the New York deal. We're at a crucial point and it could go either way."

"I just wish we were going someplace nice."

"We _are_ going to some place nice."

"We are going somewhere which entails us hiking up a mountain to some little tiny village up in the Scottish Highlands."

"No, it's a small fishing village in the Scottish Highlands. The hiking part comes later."

"Why can't we just go to some beach somewhere?"

"You know that isn't my thing."

"Oh yes. Your thing is climbing mountains, surfing, jumping off cliffs or out of planes or doing something dangerous."

"I never do anything too dangerous," he said then paused for a few seconds. "Tell you what. Let's go out for dinner on Thursday. Your choice."

"Shall I make a reservation for you, me and Mister Blackberry?" she asked while he walked out for the walk-in closet and he picked up his phone.

"No need to get snarky," he said, checking his texts and hissed. "I have to go."

"Of course, you do," she said with a pout and he removed his leathers off the hook on the back of the door.

"Have Vicki make you some breakfast if you're hungry," he said then blew her a kiss and left the room.

The lift doors opened as Will walked across the underground garage when his phone rang and he removed the phone from his trousers pocket. He pushed the button when he placed the phone against his right ear and walked by some of the cars.

"Hey, Rupe," Will said.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for hours," Rupert Freshwell said.

"Sorry. I was…busy."

"I bet. Look. Jeff called. He said something's up with the New York deal and he really needs your help."

"Do you know if he's still awake?"

"I think so. You better get this sorted before Martin comes in or your ass is toast."

"Have Cally put all the paper work on my desk and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right," Rupert said then ended the call and Will placed the phone back in his trousers pocket. He walked to his motorbike when he looked over at the security station and saw Mick sitting at his station. Will wondered how he stood watching after all the expensive cars in the garage every day and Mick smiled when he saw him.

"Morning, Mister Traynor," Mick said.

"Morning, Mick. How's the weather?" Will asked, placing the helmet on the seat of the motorbike.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," he said and Will looked at the motorbike.

"So, it wouldn't be a good idea to ride the bike?"

"Not if you have a death wish."

Will knew he liked to take risks, but not unnecessary ones as he removed the keys from his pocket and looked at them.

"Want me to get you a cab?"

"No need the both of us getting wet," Will said, folding his fingers over the keys and thumped his fist against the palm of his other hand. "I'm taking the bike."

"Be careful," Mick said and Will nodded. Will got onto the motorbike when he placed the key in the ignition and started the motorbike. He placed the helmet on then gave Mick a thumb's up and Mick pushed the button to raise the safety barrier. Will carefully drove the motorbike out of the garage as cold Central London rain fell on him and he wondered why there were so many people out at such an early hour. He was about to enter traffic when a motorbike soared by at a speed which was too fast for such weather and he sighed.

"Idiot," Will said and carefully moved the motorbike into the early morning traffic.

The lift doors opened as Will walked out into the hallway and removed the helmet. His leathers were soaking wet and he turned to look at the puddle he had left on the carpet. Sighing, he smoothed down his hair then walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw his secretary, Cally, standing there with a towel folded over her arms.

"I take it that's for me?" he teased and she smiled, nodding her head as she handed him the towel.

"Everything's on your desk," she said as he walked into the outer office and nodded. He handed her the helmet as she went to place the helmet on the towel near her desk and he walked to the outer office door. "Guess it was a good idea that I picked up some of your dry cleaning yesterday."

"You're an angel," he said then went into the inner office and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later the door opened as he handed out the soaking wet leathers, the wrinkled trousers, tie, shirt and suit jacket then the slightly damp black leather belt, socks, underpants and the soaking wet boots and she softly laughed, taking them into the office bathroom to hang everything up to dry.

"Morning, Jeff," Will said as he wiggled his toes in the carpet and looked at the screen. He had changed into a white shirt, a dark blue tie, a dark blue suit jacket and trousers and a black leather belt and the black leather shoes sat on the top of his desk.

"Did Rupert tell you I called?" Jeff said over the speaker.

"Yes, he did. Sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner. Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I just found out there were several signatures missing and the client wants to renegotiate two parts of the deal."

"Damn," Will said as he sat back in the chair and sighed.

"I really need you here."

"When?"

"Now would be nice!"

"Can you stall until I can see if I can get a flight out? It's raining like crazy here."

"I can try, but I _really_ need you here, Will!"

"Calm down! I'll be there!"

"This might take until Monday or Tuesday to work things out."

"Fine," Will sighed as Jeff ended the call and Will looked at the framed photo of him and Alicia. "Damn."

 _Manhattan, New York_

" _You have to what!?"_ was what Alicia had asked while he packed and she folded her arms under her breasts, pouting.

" _I have to go to New York."_

" _Now?!"_

" _Yes. Now."_

" _When will you be back?"_

" _I think Monday or Tuesday."_

" _What about our holiday?"_

" _We'll go the following weekend."_

" _I take it dinner is cancelled as well?"_

" _I'm afraid so."_

Will could still see the angry look in her eyes as he looked at the city lights and sipped on the brandy he had in the glass in his hand.

He hated it when she got angry at him, but she knew his job came first.

Jeff was excited to see him when he had arrived at JFK and nearly hugged him.

" _You have no idea how much this means to me,"_ Jeff has said while they sat in downtown traffic and Will looked out the window.

He had always loved coming to New York.

He loved the people.

He loved the food.

Most of all, he loved the city itself.

" _I still can't believe they had tried to pull a fast one on us,"_ Will said and Jeff nodded.

" _I can't either. Just be glad I decided to do some overtime to check things over."_

" _I am,"_ he said and Jeff glanced at him.

" _You ok?"_

" _It's just the usual."_

" _Which translates into Alicia getting on your ass,"_ Jeff said and Will nodded _. "Dude, if you don't mind me saying this, you need a new girlfriend."_

" _There is nothing wrong with the one I have."_

" _I get it. Just saying,"_ Jeff said as he held up his hand and Will sighed, looking at the scenery.

He finished the last of the brandy then headed for the kitchen, rinsed out the glass and placed the glass in the dishwasher. He started to walk out of the room when his phone rang and he removed the phone from his jeans pocket. He looked at the screen as he frowned and pushed the button, holding the phone to his left ear.

"Hello, Mother," he said as he walked to the couch, sat down and stretched out over the cushions, crossing one ankle over the other.

"Hello," Camilla Traynor said.

"Is this a social chat or do you need something?"

"Please refrain from using sarcasm, William. It doesn't suit you."

"Sorry," he sighed and could just see the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, the usual," he said, closing his eyes and rubbed them with his finger and thumb.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in New York."

"Is Alicia with you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sure you will figure things out. You always do," she said and he could just see her smiling.

"Yeah," he sighed then clenched his jaw to stop him from yawning.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes. Now, why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to remind you about your father's birthday dinner next Friday."

"I have the reminder on my computer."

"Then you will be coming?"

"Yes," he said, but couldn't stop himself from yawning.

"Go to bed."

"Pardon?"

"You sound exhausted. Go! To! Bed!"

Will made a small laugh as he got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Can I have a snack first?" he asked in a child-like voice and she laughed.

"Yes, but just a little one."

"Why are you still up? It's, what, midnight over there?"

"More like one fifteen. I'm going over a case."

"Then you go to bed as well," he said and she laughed.

"I will. Good night."

"Good night," he said then ended the call. He walked to the kitchen then to the refrigerator when he looked at the things which were connected to the refrigerator door by plastic fruit magnets. He noticed an old photograph of him when he was sixteen, his sister, Georgina, was fourteen and two other girls. He had his left hand on the older girl's shoulder she had her hand on top of his. Smiling, he slid the photo out from under the plastic banana magnet then turned the photograph over and saw **William, Georgina, Katrina and Louisa – Traynor Manor - 1992**. He turned the photograph around when he looked at the older girl and blinked. "Wonder whatever happened to her."

Placing the photograph back under the plastic banana magnet, he opened the door when he removed a plastic container of yogurt then closed the door. He got a spoon out of the drawer when he left the kitchen and turned the light off. The light went off in the living room as the photograph came loose from the banana magnet and the photograph floated gently to the floor.

Louisa Clark know how many steps it took to get from her parents' home to the Buttered Bun as she walked down the pavement and sighed. She glanced over at Stortfold Castle as she thought about the rumors of the castle getting its own coffee shop and that sent a cold shiver up and down her spine. The thought of the Buttered Bun closing would be a big change for her, but it would also be a big change for the regulars. She knew Kev and Angelo, the plumbers, would be fine, as well as Nina and Cherie, the hairdressers, but where would the Dandelion Lady go?

Sighing, she opened the door when she walked inside and smiled at Frank, her boss and the owner of the Buttered Bun.

"Morning, Lou," he said.

"Morning, Frank," she said as she walked to the coatrack and hung up her coat then took the apron off the peg, tying the apron around her waist. She went to make the coffee when the door opened and the Dandelion Lady came in. "Morning."

"Is the tea ready?" the Dandelion Lady asked in the curt tone.

"Just about to put the kettle on," she said and the Dandelion Lady sighed, sitting at her usual table. A few minutes later, Louisa brought her over a mug of tea and a scone and the Dandelion Lady smiled at her.

"Thank you, Dearie," she said and Louisa nodded, walking back to the counter. She watched the Dandelion Lady enjoying her tea when the thought about the shop closing moved through her mind and Louisa sighed, wiping off the counter.

Louisa chatted with Kev and Angelo then topped off their tea and went to see if Nina and Cherie needed anything. She then placed another plate with a scone on it in front of the Dandelion Lady and the Dandelion Lady smiled at her. After they were gone, Louisa took the apron off as she placed the apron on the peg and placed her coat on.

"Lou?" Frank asked and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked. She swore he wanted to tell her something, but he shook his head then smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

"Night," she said when she left and walked down the pavement. She glanced at Stortfold Castle when she sighed and walked a little faster.

"Hello, Love," Josie Clark said as Louisa came into the kitchen and Josie kissed her cheek.

"Hello," Louisa said as she sat down at the kitchen table and Josie looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Louisa said with a nod. "I'm just tired."

"Frank needs to hire a new waitress," she said, wagging a finger at her and Louisa frowned.

"He can't afford it."

"If you want my opinion, you should go down to the job center and see if there's something else you could do."

"Mom, the Buttered Bun's been the only job I've had since…"

"Since you decided not to go to university," Josie said with a nod of her head.

"Yeah," Louisa sighed when they heard the sound of a baby crying and looked up at the ceiling. "Looks like Tommy's up."

"Will you go fetch him while I finish dinner?"

"Sure," Louisa said as she moved the chair back, got up and left the room. She heard music coming from the room to her left when she stood in the doorway and saw her grandfather sitting on the chair near the window. Having had a stroke the year before, he had to move in with them so Josie could take care of him and Louisa felt guilty about missing the energetic man he once was. "Hey, Granddad."

He looked at her when he gave her a crooked smile and wiggled two of his fingers for her to come closer. She walked over to him when she gave his cheek a quick kiss and he titled his head to one side. She noticed the silent question in his eyes as she sighed and knelt down next to the chair.

"I'm fine," she said, but he didn't seem to believe her. "Ok, not fine, but there's nothing I can do about it. See, there is this rumor that Stortfold Castle might be opening a coffee shop and that means bad business for the Buttered Bun."

"Hmmmm….," Granddad hummed with a small nod and she placed her hand on top of his.

"I don't know if I should go to the job center and see if I can get something else or I should wait and see if the rumor is true or not."

Granddad turned his hand around to hold her hand as they wrapped their fingers together and she gave him a little smile.

"Lou?! Tommy isn't going to get himself up!" Josie shouted as Louisa stood up and Granddad nodded. Louisa left the room when she went upstairs and down the hallway.

Having a younger sister who was smarter and prettier than she was never really bothered her that much, but Louisa thought she would know better than to go and get pregnant. Her sister's boyfriend, Josh, left her the moment he found out about her being pregnant and, the last they heard, he had moved to Canada.

The one thing she did know was she loved her nephew more than anything.

What did annoy her was giving up her bedroom so her sister could have it for her things as well as the crib.

Louisa walked to the doorway to her former bedroom when she looked at her four months old nephew lying on his back and fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey, Tommo," she said as she walked closer and he made soft whimpering noises. She picked him up when she gave him a hug and kissed the side of his head. She walked to the changing table when she changed Thomas' nappy as she made silly noises to make him laugh then redressed him. He giggled while kicking his chubby little legs when she tickled his tummy and she gently picked him up. She left the room then headed down the stairs when the front door opened and Katrina Clark walked in, closing the door behind her. "Look, Tommo, Mummy's home!"

"Hi," Treena sighed when she walked closer and kissed Thomas' cheek.

"How's work?"

"It was busy!" she sighed as she took her shoe off and rubbed her heel. "I was on my feet all day."

"I know the feeling," Louisa said and Treena frowned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Louisa said with a nod and adjusted her hold on Thomas.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need a shower!" Treena said when she headed up the stairs and Louisa looked at Thomas. He looked up at the ceiling then looked at her and Louisa smiled, turned and headed down the hallway.

The sounds from the television downstairs drifted up to her little bedroom while Louisa rested on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The thought of Frank closing the Buttered Bun was still on her mind as she placed her hands behind her head and sighed.

" _Maybe I should go down to the job center and ask if I should start looking for something. Better safe than sorry,"_ she thought then looked at the corkboard on the wall. There were photos of her life pinned to the cork as she looked at the photos and blinked. Her eyes came to an old photo of her, Treena, another girl and the boy standing behind her. He was older than she was and she noticed the dimples.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Just hanging around."_

She wasn't sure where that came from as she looked at the ceiling and placed her hands behind her head.

"Wonder what happened to him," she said softly then jumped when her phone buzzed. She looked over at the phone sitting on the small night table and half sat up on the bed. Picking up the phone, she looked at the screen and smiled. The photo of her boyfriend, Patrick, smiled at her as she lightly moved her thumb over the screen then pushed the button to read the text.

 _ **Hey.**_

 _ **Hello.**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't been around. Work's been a bitch.**_

 _ **That's alright.**_

 _ **No, it's not. How about dinner on Friday?**_

 _ **Are we going out or do you want me to cook?**_

 _ **I wouldn't mind going out. Maybe we can see a film afterwards. Your choice.**_

 _ **Sounds like a plan.**_

 _ **You ok?**_

Louisa looked at the screen when she frowned and looked at the wall. She knew she shouldn't burden Patrick with her problems as she looked at the screen and sighed.

 _ **Yeah, I'm fine.**_

 _ **Ok. Well, I got to get to bed.**_

 _ **Night.**_

 _ **Night.**_

 _ **Love you. XX**_

 _ **Love you, too. XX**_

Louisa looked at the screen then turned the phone off and placed the phone back on the night table. She turned the lamp off as she looked at the wall, sighed, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Will asked as he placed a pair of jeans in the overnight bag and Alicia looked at him then pouted.

" _I wish she would stop that,"_ he thought and placed one of his dress shirts in the overnight bag.

"No, I do not wish to spend the weekend being scrutinized by your mother, being told off by your sister and having your father leering at me," Alicia said, picking up one of her fashion magazines off the mattress and opened it.

"My father doesn't leer at you," Will said with a disgusted look on his face as he placed the present he brought for his father in the overnight bag and she sighed, flipping the page a little too hard.

"He practically undresses me with his eyes."

Closing the overnight bag, he placed the strap over his right shoulder when he headed for the door, took the motorbike leathers off the peg then turned to look at her.

"Last chance," Will said and she glanced at him.

"No thank you," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand and he nodded then left the room. She looked at the doorway when she pouted, crossed one ankle over the other and tossed the fashion magazine onto the mattress.

"Hey, Mister Traynor," Mick said as Will placed the overnight bag in the box at the back of the motorbike then turned to look at him.

"Hey, Mick. How's the weather?" he asked as he closed and locked the lid of the box then sat on the motorbike.

"It's a little chilly, but nice. Heading off on a little holiday?"

"No. I'm going to see my family. It's my father's birthday tomorrow."

"Well, have a safe trip," Mick said and Will started the motorbike. He gave Mick a thumb's up as Mick pushed the button and the security barrier went up. Will waved as he headed out of the garage, checked the traffic then moved the motorbike down the street.

Louisa chatted with Nina and Cherie when the sound of an engine made them look at the door and saw someone park their motorbike at the curb. The door opened when Will walked in and removed his helmet. He smoothed his hair down while he walked to the counter when he sat down and placed the helmet on the stool next to him. Smiling, Nina and Cherie watched Louisa walking to him when she removed the small writing pad from her apron pocket and Will looked at the chalkboard menu.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Louisa asked, giving Will a little smile.

"I would like a coffee, black, and a cherry scone," Will said and she wrote down his order. Nodding, she walked to Frank when she handed him the order then went to pour Will some coffee. She placed the coffee mug in front of him then slid the paper over and he looked at it.

"It's today's. I thought you'd like to read it while you're waiting for you order."

"Thank you," Will said with a nod as she walked away and he watched her chatting with Nina and Cherie. Something about her seemed familiar as he leaned his lower arms on the counter then shook his head and looked away. He picked up the coffee mug while blowing on the coffee to cool it down a little then sipped on the coffee. Cherie glanced at him then looked at Louisa as she softly giggled and Nina nudged her.

"He's watching you," Cheri whispered and Louisa glanced over to see Will reading the paper.

"No, he's not," Louisa said.

"He was," Nina said.

"Well, even if he was, someone like that either has a girlfriend…"

"Or a boyfriend."

"Nina, not so loud!"

"You never know."

"He might be married," Louisa said then sighed. "Anyway, look at him. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"And Patrick would bust his nut," Cherie said.

"How is Patrick?" Nina asked.

"We went out to eat then went to the films last Friday," Louisa said,

"That's not what I asked."

"He's fine."

"Haven't seen him around much," Cherie said.

"He's been busy with work."

"You sure? I remember when Danny suddenly "got busy" at work."

"That was because he was getting a leg up with Sharon," Nina said and they laughed. Louisa frowned as she busied herself with cleaning the counter and glanced over at Will. He placed the side of his head in his hand as he read the paper and she smiled at how his hair stuck up between his fingers.

"Lou, pick up," Frank said as she walked to Frank then took the plate with the cherry scone and walked to the counter. She slid the plate in front of Will as well as a napkin and a fork and Will smiled. She noticed the deep dimples in his cheeks as she smiled back and picked the container with the powdered sugar.

"Do you want some powdered sugar on that?" Louisa asked.

"No thank you," Will said with a shake of his head and she nodded, placing the container down. Will watched her walk away when he picked up the fork and broke the flakey pastry. He started eating as Louisa watched and Nina and Cherie smiled.

"Go over and chat him up," Cherie said as she lightly nudged Louisa and Louisa sighed. She walked over when she picked the coffee pot and he glanced up at her.

"Need a top up?" Louisa asked, looking at the coffee mug.

"Sure," Will said as she poured some coffee into the coffee mug then placed the coffee pot on the counter behind her.

"Haven't seen you around here before."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've been home," he said, sipping on the coffee then placed the coffee mug down. "I'm Will."

"I'm Lou," she said. "Was the scone alright?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod and she smiled.

"Frank makes the best cherry scones," she said, looking at Frank then at Will. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head and she walked back to Nina and Cherie.

"Well?" Nina asked.

"His name's Will," Louisa said.

"That's all you got?" Cherie asked, wide eyed.

"He's from around here, apparently, but this is the first time he's been back."

"Go back and find out more," Nina said and Louisa's eyes went wide.

"Do you want to get me sacked?"

"Well, it looks like he's ready to leave," Cherie said as Louisa walked back to Will and he looked at her.

"Are you done?" Louisa asked.

"Yep," Will said and she went to get his bill. She slid the bill to him when he removed his wallet from the pocket of his leather jacket and slid the money toward her. She went to ring up the bill then came back with the change and he held his hand out. "Can I give you a tip?"

"Sure," she said and he slid the tip to her as she placed the tip in the pocket of her apron. "Come back soon."

"I will," Will said as he got up and picked the helmet off the stool. He headed for the door as she watched him and Nina and Cherie walked toward her.

"Now that's a nice butt," Nina said and Cherie laughed.

"Hey, look at this," Cherie said when she bent down and picked Will's wallet off the floor.

"Give me that," Louisa said as she ran around the counter then headed for the door. She ran outside just as Will sat on the seat of the motorbike and she called out his name. "You forgot something."

Will's eyes went a little wide when he saw his wallet in her hand and went to check his leather jacket pocket.

"Bloody hell," he said as she handed him the wallet and he placed the wallet in his pocket. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said then backed up and he start the motorbike. She watched the motorbike move down the street while he raised his right arm to wave goodbye and she waved back. She waited until he had gone around the corner before going back inside and smiled as the door closed behind her.

The motorbike came to a stop as Will turned the ignition off and placed the key into his pocket. He removed the helmet when he got off the motorbike and opened the lid to the box at the back of the motorcycle and removed the overnight bag. He closed then locked the lid when he left the garage, pushed the button and the door slowly closed. He walked to the house as he sighed and the helmet lightly thumped against his leg. He walked up the stairs when he knocked on the door and lightly bounced on the balls of his feet. The door opened as a tall man with salt and peppered black hair and gray eyes looked at him and Will smiled.

"Hello, Mason," Will said.

"Hello, Master William," Mason said as he moved back and Will came inside. He handed Mason the helmet as Mason held it away from his body and Will headed for the stairs.

"Are Mother and Father home?"

"Your mother is still in court, but your father is in his den. Miss Georgina is upstairs."

"Georgie showed up!?" Will asked with wide eyes then laughed as he ran up the stairs and Mason walked away. Will walked down the hallway when he stood in the doorway to his sister's bedroom and knocked on the doorframe. "Hello."

"Hey!" Georgina said as she half ran to him then gave him a hug.

"Is Nathan with you?" he asked as they moved apart.

"He's in the shower."

"Mother let you two to share a room?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"No, but, then again, she doesn't know he's here."

"Georgie…."

"Where's Alicia?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She didn't come."

"Did you two have a row?"

"No, she just didn't want to come," he said and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you showed up," she said and he smiled. She watched him walk to his room when he went inside then she went back in the room and closed the door.

"Hey," Treena said as Louisa walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," she said and gave Treena a hug. She took Thomas from Treena as she gave him a hug and he giggled.

"How was work?"

"It was ok."

"Well, Mom's got a surprise for you," Treena said as she pointed toward the kitchen and Louisa handed Thomas to her then went down the hallway. Her eyes went wide when she saw Patrick sitting at the kitchen table and he got up, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Louisa asked, giving him a hug.

"Your mom asked me over," Patrick said as he moved back.

"Or she demanded you come over," Louisa teased and Josie glared at her.

"I did no such thing," Josie said with a smug look.

"Doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here," she said and kissed Patrick's cheek.

"Why don't you go up and have a shower? Dinner's in an hour."

"Fine," Louisa said as she left the room and Patrick followed her down the hallway. She turned as she went up the stairs then leaned on the railing and he smiled at her. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Your mom said…," he said and her eyes went wide.

"She meant just me, You Goof! Go watch telly!" she said as she ruffled his hair then ran upstairs. Laughing, Patrick shook his head and walked into the front room.

Will leaned his elbow on the table as he twirled the fork on the plate and sighed. Camilla was upset when she found out Georgina had brought Nathan with her, but didn't make a fuss and Will glanced over at him. He admitted he liked Nathan and thought he was a perfect match for his sister. Nathan was a caregiver as well as a physical therapist and had met Georgina at a pub. They had been dating for four years, but Will was the only one who knew they had been living together for the last two years.

"So, William, where is Alicia?" Steven Traynor asked and Will looked at his father.

"She didn't want to come," Will said as he twirled the fork around in another circle and Steven nodded.

"Well, that's a shame. I was looking forward to seeing her again."

"I'll tell her you asked about her," Will said then started eating and the room became quiet.

"Are you sure she didn't have another reason for not coming?" Camilla asked and Will gave her a slightly stunned look.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "She just didn't want to come."

"She came last year."

"Yes, and she was criticized the whole time she was here."

"I just thought her choice of outfit was inappropriate for dinner."

"She looked fine," Will said with a small growl to his voice.

"She looked like one of those escorts I saw at Douglas' party. Though they weren't practically falling out of their outfits," Georgina said with a small smile and took a sip of the wine in her glass. Will pushed the chair back while he got up when he walked to the doorway then turned to look at his father.

"Happy birthday, Father," he said then left the room and Steven looked first at Camilla then at Georgina. He shook his head when he picked up the fork and sighed, going back to his dinner.

Louisa sat on the bench while she watched Patrick and some of his friends working out and sighed. She was surprised when he asked her to come with him to the gym after dinner and the reason they were able to use the gym after hours was because his friend's brother was the owner.

"Having fun, Lou?" Patrick asked as he pushed the metal bar out with his feet then bent his legs back. The weights made a loud clank as he sighed and pushed the metal bar out again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm having a great time," Louisa said and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Just a few more reps and I'll be done."

"Ok," she said with a nod then looked at the doorway. "I have to pee."

"The bathroom's down the hall. Second door on the right," he said and Louisa got up, leaving the room. She walked down the hallway when she looked at the front door, walked to it, opened the door and left the gym.

Louisa slid her hands into her jeans pockets when the sound of an engine caused her to slow down, turn and saw the motorbike coming closer. She watched the motorbike keeping up with her as she walked down the pavement and Will glanced at her.

"I'm amazed you're not scared about me following you," Will said.

"I recognized the bike, the helmet and the jacket and you don't look like some sort of pervert," Louisa said with a small grin.

"Ah," Will said. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going home," she said, glancing at him. "How about you?"

"I'm just out for a ride," he said and she noticed the look on his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he glanced at her.

"I guess," he said then stopped the motorbike, turned the engine off and placed the kickstand down. Louisa didn't know he had stopped when she turned and walked back to him. They were in front of Stortfold Castle as he looked at it and Louisa looked at the hedge maze. A cold chill moved through her as she wrapped her arms around her body and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said with a shake of her head and he felt like she was hiding something,

"May I ask why you're walking home all by yourself?"

"I was out with my boyfriend, but…"

"Did you have a row?"

"No. I just didn't want to hang out with him," she said, a pang of guilt moving through her and she softly sighed. "I mean, who wants to spend the night watching someone working out? I know he's into running now, and needs to stay in shape, but that is not my idea of a night out."

She started walking again when he turned the key in the ignition, started the motorbike, moved the kickstand up and went to catch up with her.

"Are you going to be alight walking home?" he finally asked and she glanced at him.

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Then I'll be going."

"Ok," she said when he drove off and she watched the motorbike going down the street. He raised his right arm to wave as she waved back and smiled. She watched him going around the corner as she sighed, placed her hands in her jeans pockets and walked down the pavement.

The front door opened while Will came in and placed the helmet on the table near the door. Closing the door, he headed for the kitchen when he stopped at the entrance to the main room and saw his mother sitting on the couch. She was looking over some papers of the case she was trying and he placed his hands in front of him.

"Where have you been?" Camilla asked, glancing at him.

"I went for a ride on my bike," he said as he walked to the couch and sat down. She placed the papers on the coffee table as she turned to look at him and placed her hands on her lap.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior at dinner."

"No, it's alright," Will said and leaned the back of his head against the cushion. Camilla hated seeing her son upset and she reached over, placing her hand on top of his. He glanced at her hand when he smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"William…."

"I'm fine, Mother," he said as he glanced at her and she carded the side of his head. "Ok, I'm not. I just don't understand why the women I love seem to be the wrong ones. Why can't I find someone who fits? Georgie and Nathan fit. You and Father fit."

"Well, not really," Camilla said with a sigh and he slightly nodded. He knew they were having troubles and had seen his father with another woman a few times.

"What I am trying to say is, I feel like I am missing a part of my soul. I know I had it once, but then it was gone," he said and she moved closer. She pulled him closer as she wrapped an arm around him and didn't care he felt a little uncomfortable. He was her little boy and she knew she would be a terrible mother if she didn't try to make him feel better. He gave her a small smile when he leaned his head against her shoulder and she placed her head against his.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Patrick demanded as Louisa came in and closed the door behind her. Josie and Bernard were standing behind him as she looked at them and Treena was standing on the stairs.

"I went for a walk," Louisa said.

"You went for a walk!?"

"Look, I didn't want to stay at the gym, so I decided to leave."

"Why didn't you tell someone?! I went insane when you didn't come back and no one could find you! I called the bloody police!"

"Yeah, I know," Louisa said when she turned to look at the door. She was almost home when a police car pulled up next to her and asked if she was Louisa Clark. They had offered to take her home and she knew the neighbors were watching as she got out of the car. "Do you know how embarrassed I was when I got out of the police car just now? The neighbors…"

"Who cares what the neighbors think, Love. I'm just glad you're alright," Josie said as she walked closer and hugged her.

"Hold on! You're forgiving her for this?!" Patrick asked.

"Oi, don't go yelling at my wife like that!" Bernard said.

"Yeah, the police are still outside," Treena said and Patrick glared at her. Snorting, he walked by Louisa and Josie when he opened the door and left as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"Should I go after him?" Louisa asked, looking at the door.

"No," Josie said with a shake of her head. "Go to your room."

"Ok," she said as she headed for the stairs then turned to look at them. "Sorry for worrying everyone."

Louisa went upstairs when she went into her room and closed the door behind her. After getting into her Minnie Mouse t-shirt and white pajamas bottoms with pink polka dots, she went to lie down on the bed when she turned the light off and looked at the ceiling. She wondered if Will was alright when she sighed, placed her hands behind her head and blinked the tears out of her eyes. Her phone buzzed as she turned the light back on, picked up the phone and looked at the screen. Patrick's photo smiled at her as she smiled and pushed the button.

 _ **Glad you're ok.**_

 _ **Sorry I worried you.**_

 _ **No worries. Love you.**_

 _ **Love you, too.**_

 _ **Night. XX**_

 _ **Night. XX**_

Placing the phone back on the night table, she turned the light off and looked at the ceiling. She saw Will's face in her head as he smiled at her and she couldn't help, but smile back.

"Night, Will," she said softly, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Will stood at the window as he looked out at the night and could just see his reflection in the glass. He was only wearing his pajamas bottoms and he brushed some hair out of his blue/gray eyes. He turned to go to the bed when he crawled under the covers and pulled the covers up to his chest. He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes then looked at the Blackberry sitting on the night table. He had checked to see if Alicia had left any messages, but she hadn't. He then thought about the young woman he had met at the coffee shop and a part of him hoped she got home alright.

"Goodnight, Lou," Will said then closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Louisa finished cleaning the counter when she placed the cloth in the laundry bag and removed her apron. She placed the apron on the peg when she looked at Frank and frowned. He hadn't said much all day, except to call orders, and she wondered if he was alright.

"I guess I'll be going," Louisa said as she removed her coat from the rack and placed the coat on.

"Hold on, Lou," he said and walked closer. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I… I have something to tell you," he said then made a little cough. "You know there's that rumor about Stortfold Castle opening a coffee shop, right?"

"It's just a rumor."

"No, it's not. They're opening the shop next week."

"What?!" she asked as her eyes widened and anger boiled in her chest.

"The coffee shop opens next week."

"Can't you do something about it?!"

"I… I have been trying to figure out what to do these last few months. Hell, I even asked if they could hire you, but they said they had all their staff."

"What…? What are you going to do?" she asked and felt the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Maggie's been wanting me to retire for some time now. So, we're going to get a caravan and go traveling."

"What about our regulars? Kev, Angelo, Nina and Cherie are going to be pissed off about going somewhere else, but do you think they'll let the Dandelion Lady sit in the shop all day and just drink tea?"

"She'll be fine," he said then removed a white envelope from the pocket of his apron. "This is your pay packet for the next two months."

Louisa looked at the envelope then at Frank as a part of her brain shouted where he could put the envelope, but she gently took the envelope and sighed. She gave Frank a hug when she left and headed down the pavement. She looked at Stortfold Castle then placed her hands in her coat pockets and walked a little faster.

"What do you mean Vicki quit!?" Will asked as he walked in the kitchen after Alicia and she sighed, turned and leaned against the edge of the kitchen island. Victoria Drew had been Will's maid for seven years. Her quitting so suddenly formed an ice ball in his stomach and he flexed his fingers in and out.

"She called this morning and quit." Alicia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did she give a reason!?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"She said something about a family emergency."

"And….!?"

"And that's it."

Sighing, he removed the Blackberry from his pocket as he looked at the call list and pushed the button, holding the phone to his right ear.

"Vicki, this is Will Traynor. Yes, I heard. What happened?" he asked as he paced then leaned against the edge of the counter. "Damn. I'm so sorry. No. No. No. I understand. Yes, I will send you your wages, your things and a reference."

He pushed the button to end the call then placed the Blackberry back in his pocket and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to call the job center for a new maid," he said then glanced at Alicia, who didn't seem too pleased with the idea. "Unless you want to do the house keeping."

"That's not funny," she said with a disgusted look on her face and stormed out of the kitchen. Will rubbed his face with his hands then puffed out a breath of air and gently shook his head side to side.

"That bastard!" Bernard growled as Josie placed the mug of tea down in front of Louisa then patted her shoulder.

"It wasn't all Frank's fault, Dad," Louisa said. "There's been rumors going around for months that Stortfold Castle was going to open a coffee shop."

"Did he even think about seeing if they could hire you?"

"Yes, but they had already hired their staff."

"Then he should have at least told you he was thinking of closing so you could have gone down to the job center."

"I have been thinking about going there to see if I could find something, but I wanted to see if the rumors were true first."

"At least he gave her two months' pay until she finds something," Josie said and Louisa looked at the envelope.

"You're going down to the job center first thing tomorrow morning," Bernard said.

"Fine," Louisa said when she picked up the mug and sipped on the tea. She thought about Kev, Angelo, the Dandelion Lady, Nina and Cherie when she placed the mug down, got up and ran out of the room. She ran up the stairs when she went into her small room then closed the door, collapsed onto her bed and cried.

Louisa hated interviews.

She always felt like an idiot and ended up saying the wrong things.

She walked into the job center when she walked to the receptionist and the receptionist looked at her.

"Hi. Uh, I'm here to see Mister Syed," Louisa said and the receptionist looked her over. Louisa was wearing a white blouse with a black and white striped vest, a black and white striped skirt, black tights and white ankle boots and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"He's in Cubical Three," the receptionist said and Louisa nodded. She walked along when she saw Syed sitting at his desk and he looked up at her.

"Hello. I'm Louisa Clark," Louisa said and he looked her up and down.

"Hello, Louisa. Please sit down," he said and she sat on the chair in front of the desk. He asked her questions as she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and prayed she wouldn't be sick.

"Well," he sighed as he looked at his notes then at her and she wondered what was going on behind his dark eyes. "I'm going to be honest. I am worried it might be a little hard to find a job for you based on your work experience."

"I'm willing to do anything," Louisa said and he smiled.

"I would be careful about telling someone that," he said when he typed on the keyboard and looked at the screen. "Well, I do have a few fast food listings and one for a chicken plucking plant."

"Someone is paid to pluck chickens?" she asked, scrunching up her face.

"You'd be surprised what's out there," he said then looked at the screen again. "How about housekeeping?"

"You mean a maid?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "It's a new listing and the pays good. There's also free room and board. You can cook, right?"

"Yeah, I can. Where is it?"

"it's in Central London."

"Uh, that's a little far. Don't you have something closer?"

"There's always the chicken plucking job. It's local."

"Give me the address for the maid's job," she said and he smiled, writing down the address on a piece of paper.

Will placed his head against the back of the couch cushion as he looked at the ceiling and sighed.

He had been doing interviews all day, but none of the applicants seemed right.

The younger applicants turned into giggling messes when they met him or didn't know one end of a scrub brush from the other.

The older applicants were either too old or too bossy or too demanding.

He had one last applicant to interview as he looked at his watch when someone knocked on the door and he got up. He walked to the door when he opened the door and his heart jumped in his chest. Louisa was just as shocked to see him as he was to see her and he grinned. She had bought a new dark blue suit jacket and was wearing a white blouse, a dark blue skirt, dark blue tights and black boots and her hair was floating over her shoulders.

"Hello," Will said.

"Hello," Louisa said as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand and frowned. "You're William Traynor?"

"Yes," he said with a nod then looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "And you're Louisa Clark?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. He moved back to allow her to come in the flat as she looked around and he led her to the couch. She sat down as she tucked her skirt under her legs and he sat down next to her, but not too close.

"Why are you applying for a job as a maid? What happened to your waitressing job?"

"Frank, my boss, closed the Buttered Bun after Stortfold Castle opened its own coffee shop."

"Why didn't you apply there?"

"They already hired their staff," she said and Will saw the sadness in her eyes. "When I went to the job center a few days later, I decided to give being a maid a try. It was either this or plucking chickens."

"Plucking…chickens," he said, softly. He lowered his head to look at his hands for a few minutes when he looked at her and she sat up a little straighter.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"I'm _not_ looking to be hired out of pity. I want a job solely on my experience and Frank's reference, which is included on my application," she said with a determined look and he silently admitted he was impressed. "I am a hard worker. I can take orders. I rarely complain. _And_ I hardly take time off."

"That's good to know."

"I can cook. I don't mind cleaning."

"You're hired."

"I….," she went on then stopped and gave him a confused look. "Did you…? Did you just hire me?"

"Yes, I just hired you," he said with a grin. She saw how deep his dimples got when he really smiled and she made a little cough, looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure?" she asked while glancing up at him and he moved closer to gently lift her chin up so she was looking at him. She had noticed how shiny his blue/gray eyes were, but now they were a bright blue and she gave him a shy smile.

"I'm sure," he said then stood up, taking her hand. She stood up as she smoother her skirt and he made a little cough. "Well, I guess I should give you the grand tour. This is the living room/dining room. The vacuum is in that closet over there."

Louisa turned to look at the door near the entrance to the kitchen and nodded.

"I take care of the bar," he said while pointing to the small bar to the left of the kitchen entrance and the glasses sat on the glass shelves behind it. "As for the windows, there is an extending cleaner in the cabinet in the kitchen and someone cleans the outer glass on Fridays."

"Thanks for the heads up," she said and he smiled.

"You don't have to worry about the plants. They're plastic," he said and she softly laughed. He led her toward the kitchen as they went inside and she was shocked by the variety of appliances on the counters. "To be honest, I have no idea how half of these things work. Vicki, that was the name of my former maid, left the instruction manuals if you need them."

"May I ask what happened to her? Did she quit?"

"Yes, she did," he said and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Her sister and brother-in-law were killed in a car accident and she had to go take care of her nieces and nephew."

"Oh," she said while letting go of his hand and walked around the room. He watched her opening the cabinets and cupboards when she looked into the small pantry, turned and looked at him. "Looks like I'm going to have to go to the market."

"The market is two blocks to the left after you go outside," Will said and she nodded. "Cleaning things are in that cabinet over there."

"What is this for?" she asked as she looked at the chart on the refrigerator door and he walked closer, looking at the chart.

"That's my girlfriend's. She uses it to keep track of what she can and cannot eat," he said and pointed to the chart. "As you can see, she isn't eating carbs this week."

"Do you use it?"

"On and off," he said with a grin and she nodded. He took her hand as they left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom on the left. He opened the door as she looked around the room and he noticed the slightly stunned look on her face. "This used to be Vicki's room."

"It's amazing," she said as she walked to the bed then sat down and he leaned on the doorframe.

"The bathroom is over there," he said as she got up and walked to the bathroom doorway. She was shocked with how big the bathroom was and he walked to stand next to her. "Cleaning things are in that cupboard as well as the towels, sheets and pillow cases, the toilet paper is in the cupboard under the sink and toiletries go in the medicine chest over there."

"Right," she said as she left the room then walked to the window. He watched her as she smiled and he placed his hands behind his back.

"Like the view?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Yes," she said when she noticed the pink laundry basket near the door and titled her head to one side. "I take that's for my dirt clothes."

"Yes," he said, glancing at the laundry basket. "The washer and dryer are in the kitchen."

"I saw them," she said as she walked closer and he took her hand, leading her out of the room then walked to the master bedroom. "Did you do all the decorating?"

"Yes, I did," he said as they walked into the master bedroom and she looked at the large double bed. She let go of his hand as she walked around the room and peeked into the master bathroom. "Just like in the other bathroom, cleaning things are in that cupboard as well as the towels, sheets and pillow cases, the toilet paper is in the cupboard under the sink and toiletries go in the medicine chest over there."

"And these laundry baskets over here are for you and your girlfriend," she said, pointing to the yellow, the blue and the green laundry baskets near the door.

"Yes, but the green one is for dry cleaning."

"Where is the dry cleaner?"

"It's three blocks to the right when you leave the building."

"Is there anything in here that I am not supposed to touch?"

Will looked over at the vanity and the dresser near the windows and placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes," he said as he pointed to the vanity and the dresser. "Those belong to my girlfriend. She doesn't like anyone messing with them. You'll also have to put her clothes and underthings on the bed."

"Right," she said with a nod and he led her out of the master bedroom.

"Well, that's it," Will said. "Now, do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes," she said with a shy grin. "Can I have a lift home to get my things? I had to take the train here."

The car came to a stop at the curb while Louisa got out and closed the passenger door. She noticed some of the neighbors looking at her when Will got out of the car and closed the door. He looked at the small house as he titled his head to one side and Louisa walked to stand next to him.

"Come on," Louisa said as they headed up the front walk then up the stairs and she knocked on the door. She had called her mother to tell her about getting a job, but her mother wasn't too happy with Louisa moving to Central London. The door opened as Josie looked at Will while he gave her a small smile then she looked at Louisa. "Mom, I would like you to meet my new boss, William Traynor."

"Hello, Mrs. Clark," Will said.

"Hello," Josie said as she stood back and they went inside. She glared at the neighbors who were watching when she closed the door and turned, looking at Will. She wasn't sure, but there was something familiar about Will as he smiled at her and she sighed. "May I ask why you gave my daughter a job?"

"My former maid had to quit because of a family emergency," Will said.

"Aren't you able to take care of yourself?"

"Mum…," Louisa sighed and Will noticed the embarrassed look on her face.

"Yes, I am, but I'm lousy at it," he said with a laugh. "And my girlfriend isn't keen on cleaning."

"Your…girlfriend. You're not married then?"

"No. Not yet."

Louisa wished the ground would open up and swallow her as she sighed and Josie looked at her.

"Do you promise to call once a week and come home on weekends?" Josie asked.

"Yes, Mum," Louisa said with a nod.

"Then go up and pack," she said as Louisa headed for the stairs and went upstairs. Josie looked at Will while he watched Louisa going around the corner and she folded her arms over her chest. "Go on. Go help her."

"Right," he said with a nod and followed Louisa up the stairs. They walked down the hallway when he looked in the room to his right and saw the crib.

"That's my sister's room," Louisa said.

"Ah," he said as they kept going down the hallway and she opened the door. He was surprised with how tiny her bedroom was as his head nearly scraped the ceiling and understood why she was so shocked when she saw Vicki's room.

It didn't take long to get her things packed into the boot of his car and in the back seat as the car

moved down the street and Louisa looked out window. Josie has teared up a bit after she had hugged Louisa goodbye then hugged Will and he gently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Stop!" Louisa said when she saw Patrick walking down the pavement and Will pulled the car up to the curb then stopped. Louisa got out of the car when she half ran to Patrick and Patrick smiled at her.

"Hey," he said and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"We… We need to talk," she said and he frowned. "You know Frank closed the Butter Bun, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I got a new job."

"That's great!" he said with a grin.

"It's in Central London," she said and his face grew dark.

"What do you mean it's in Central London?! Why didn't you get something local!?"

"The only local jobs were either fast food or plucking chickens," she said and felt like she was about to cry.

"So, what's this job?"

"I'm going to be a maid."

"A maid?!" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, in fact, my boss came with me to get my stuff," she said and pointed to the car.

"I see," he said, looking at the car.

"Patrick, don't be like this."

"How do you expect me to be!? I'm never going to see you again!"

"That's not true! I can take the train and come home every other weekend!"

"What about tonight?! I was going to take you out to dinner then we'd hit the gym!"

"This is the first I heard of it."

"I was coming over to tell you!" he said then glared at the car. "Better get going."

"Patrick…."

"Bye, Lou," he said then walked off and she tried hard not to cry. Sighing, she got back in the car as Will glanced at her then he started the car and the car went down the street.

"I take that was your boyfriend," Will said.

"Yes," Louisa sighed.

"He doesn't like the idea of you coming with me?"

"No."

They rode in silence when he glanced at her and strummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You know, for a minute there, I had a feeling your mother thought I might be a pervert," he said and she sank down in the seat.

"Sorry about that.

"You called me one."

"No, I said you didn't look like one."

"Well, I'm not."

"I know," she said as he glanced at her then smiled.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," she said as she smiled back and watched the scenery while the car moved down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Will?!" Alicia called out when she came in the flat and closed the door behind her. She watched as Will came out of the master bedroom wearing just a towel with another towel in his hand and she licked her lips.

"Hello," he said while walking closer and she slid her arms around him.

"How did the interviews go?"

"They were a nightmare," he said and used the other towel to dry his hair.

"Does this mean there's going to be more interviews?" she asked, letting go of him.

"No, I hired someone."

"You hired someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Clark, come out here for a minute," Will said while looking at the kitchen entrance and Louisa came into the living room. She tried hard not to look at Will standing there in nothing, but a towel while Alicia looked from her to Will when Alicia crossed her arms over her breast and sighed. "Louisa Clark, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Alicia Dewar."

"Hello," Louisa said.

"Hello," Alicia said then took Will's hand and led him into the master bedroom. She loudly closed the door while he watched her pacing back and forth and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, going back into the bathroom.

" _That_ is our new maid!?"

"Yeah."

"Are you _serious_?!"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, coming back into the room and was wearing his dressing gown.

"She's wearing jeans and a t-shirt! Where is her uniform!?"

"Vicki never wore a uniform."

"Can she cook?"

"Yes."

"Can she clean?"

"I wouldn't have hired her if she didn't," he said while walking to the walk-in closet, turned and looked at her. "Look, just give her a chance."

"Fine," she sighed when he went to get dressed and Alicia sat down hard on the foot of the bed.

Louisa carefully flipped one half of the egg white omelet over the other as she smiled and licked some melted cheese off her thumb. She had figured out how to use the coffee maker as she went to see if the coffee was ready when she opened the cabinet door and removed a white coffee mug with Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is in black letters on the front. She poured the coffee into the coffee mug while Will walked in the kitchen and noticed she was already dressed in jeans, a white button-down shirt, white trainers and a pink jumper.

"Morning, Clark," Will said with a yawn as she looked at him and blinked. His brown hair was scattered around his head and he wearing a pair of blue pajamas bottoms and a rumpled white t-shirt. He still had a sleepy look to his face as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands then gently shook his head side to side.

"Good morning, Sir," she said.

"What's with this "Sir" stuff?"

"I can't just call you "Will", can I?"

"Yes, you can," he said and leaned his lower arms on the top of the kitchen island. "What smells so good?"

"That would be my breakfast," she said as she walked closer and placed the coffee mug down in front of him. "You take your coffee black, right?"

"You remembered!" he teased then took a sip. "That's good."

"Thanks," she said as she walked back to the stove then turned to look at him. "I found the morning newspaper in the hallway and placed the newspaper on the dining room table."

"Ok," he said with a nod.

"I wasn't sure which section to put on top, so…"

"I normally read the financial section and Alicia reads the fashion section."

"Right," she said with a small smile. "Do you want anything else or just the coffee?"

"I have time to eat this morning," he said as he walked closer and looked down at the omelet. "What is that?"

"It's an egg white omelet with a little shredded cheddar, mushrooms, chives and onions."

"I never had one of those."

"You can have this one," she said when she placed the omelet on the plate and handed Will the plate and a fork. "Oh, one more thing."

Will was surprised when she removed a cherry scone from the wicker basket and he looked down at it.

"Did you make these?" Will asked and she nodded.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Louisa said as she placed a scone on the plate and he grinned. "Now, go on. Go eat."

She watched him pick up the coffee mug when he walked to the doorway, turned and gave her a deep dimpled smile before leaving the room. Shaking her head, she softly laughed and went to make herself another omelet.

Cally watched Will coming down the hallway when he handed her the helmet then headed for the inner office door.

"Uh, Mister Traynor, what's that?" she asked while pointing to the brown paper bag in his hand.

"That's my lunch," Will said.

"You never bring a lunch to work. In fact, you never eat lunch."

"I know, but my new maid made it for me and I don't have the heart to toss it away."

"New maid? What happened to Vicki?"

"She had a family emergency and quit."

"Oh."

"Could you put this in the breakroom refrigerator?"

"Of course," Cally said and took the brown paper bag. She watched him go into the inner office when she used a pen and wrote **Property of Will Traynor!** on the paper bag then went to put the paper bag in the breakroom refrigerator.

A knock on the door made Will look up when Cally opened the door and walked to the desk. She had the brown paper bag in her hand and she placed the brown paper bag on the desk.

"Thought you'd like your lunch," she said then left the office and closed the door behind her. Will looked at the brown paper bag when he opened the top and looked inside. He removed the plastic bottle of water, a plastic container with some green grapes and cheddar cheese cubes inside and a plastic container with a salad made of lettuce, small tomatoes, shredded carrots and sliced olives. He also took out a small plastic container with oil and vinegar dressing and a fork. He noticed the piece of paper and a napkin at the bottom and opened the piece of paper.

 _ **Will**_

 _ **Please bring home the plastic containers and the fork. Have a great day!**_

 _ **Louisa**_

Will smiled as he refolded the piece of paper then opened the lids of the plastic water bottle and the plastic containers and started eating.

Alicia laid on her left side as she thought about the interactions between Will and Louisa over the last four months and balled her fingers into a fist.

Will would place his feet on the coffee table while Louisa was vacuuming, but Louisa would just lift his legs up, vacuum the carpet then place his legs down and smile.

They would sit on the bed and use his clean socks as balls and toss them into the drawer. Louisa would laugh at his victory dance when one of the sock balls went into the drawer and he would do a little bow.

Louisa would be cooking and Will would try to get a taste, but she would lightly tap his fingers to make him stop. He would give her a hurt look until she laughed then placed a biscuit in his mouth and he would leave the room.

He invited Louisa on a skiing holiday they had planned months ago and spent the weekend teaching Louisa how to ski.

Even though there was a television in her room, he allowed Louisa to watch television or DVDs in the den and had her sit between them.

He allowed Louisa to eat at the dining table and would spend most of the meal chatting with her.

"It's Vicki all over again," she mumbled, lightly thumping her fist against the pillow.

"What did you say?" Will asked with a sleepy tone to his voice.

"I said it's Vicki all over again."

"What is?"

"You and… _her_!"

"Are you talking about Clark?" he asked and she had started hating that little nickname he had given Louisa.

"Yes," she said and turned onto her right side. She could just see his face as he placed his head in his left hand and moved his right hand up and down her arm.

"What is she doing that reminds you of Vicki?"

"You let her touch you like Vicki did."

"She lifts my feet off the coffee table so she can vacuum or taps my fingers away when she's cooking."

"What about that little "game" you two are playing with your socks? You taught Vicki that game."

"I thought she'd like to have some fun while putting the wash away."

"Just like with Vicki, you let her watch DVDs or television with us, sit at the dining table and you took her with us on holiday!"

"So, you want me to treat her like shit and yell at her all the time instead of treating her like a human being?"

"Yes!" she said and he thought for a few seconds. He softly laughed as he rolled onto his back and looked at the dark ceiling.

"You're jealous."

"I'm jealous?!"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "See, Vicki was in her mid-forties. Because she was, you didn't mind the silliness we got up to. Clark…Louisa…, on the other hand, is twenty-five. You are..."

"Watch it."

"You're older than she is," Will continued and she could see him holding up his index fingers. "You feel jealous and threatened."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," he said, glancing at her. "And that's natural. But what you have to understand is I am not interested in her. I am interested in you."

Will propped himself on his elbow when he leaned over to kiss her and Alicia felt his hand moving along her side. Smiling, she reached over to stroke his hair as he moved closer and she pulled him on top of her.

Louisa heard the loud sneeze before she saw Will coming in the kitchen and he sniffed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you ok?" Louisa said and he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm… I'm fine, Clark," he said with a crack in his voice while she walked over and stood on tip toes to place her hand against his forehead.

"You feel really warm," she said and gave him a concerned look. He had been fighting a cold for a week and she noticed how labored his breathing had become.

"If it'll make you feel better, I called my doctor and have an appointment at two this afternoon," he said when his stomach lurched and his face went pale. Louisa quickly went to turn the burners off then led Will into the master bedroom and they went into the bathroom. She rubbed his back when he started vomiting into the toilet and she made soft hushing sounds. She helped him lean against the side of the counter when she took a wash flannel out of the cabinet and ran cool water over the wash flannel. She lightly wiped his face and mouth then used the hand towel to dry off his face as he sighed and she saw the sad look in his eyes.

"What is going on in here?!" Alicia demanded as she stood in the bathroom doorway and Will sniffed.

"He just got sick. I think he needs to go to the A&E," Louisa said and Alicia glared at her. Louisa had told her several times over the last few days either to call Will's doctor or allow her to take Will to the A&E, but she refused.

"No, what he needs is to go back to bed," Alicia said as she looped her arms around his arm, helped him off the floor and led Will out of the room. He took two steps when he started to fall as his eyes rolled into his head and Louisa and Alicia helped him lie on the floor. "Will?!"

"I'm calling 999!" Louisa said as she got up and ran to the bed, picking up Will's Blackberry. She pushed the buttons while Alicia called Will's name, but he didn't wake up and Louisa felt her stomach falling.

 _Saint Anthony's Hospital_

Alicia stood near the window while Louisa sat on the couch and the television played a soap opera. She thought about how ill Will looked when the EMTs showed up and they had followed the ambulance to the hospital. She had brought Will's Blackberry with her as she looked at his contact list and saw three numbers with Traynor above them. She had gone outside when she called the numbers and had left a message about what happened to Will and what hospital they had taken him.

"Excuse me," made Louisa turn around when she saw Steven and Camilla near the nurses' station and she could just see how worried they were. "I am Camilla Traynor. This is my husband, Steven. My son, William Traynor, was just admitted."

"The doctor is still with him," the nurse said after typing his name into the system then looked at them. "Please go wait in the Visitor Room and his doctor will be with shortly."

Camilla and Steven came in the room as Louisa stood up and Camilla glared at Alicia.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened to my son!?" Camilla demanded, but Alicia just looked out of the window. "Answer me!"

"Camilla, please, don't make a scene," Steven said.

"William is in the hospital and you don't want me to make a scene?!" she asked then looked at Louisa. "Who are you?!"

Something about Camilla was intimidating, but familiar as Louisa looked at her and placed her hands behind her back.

"I am Louisa Clark," Louisa said, softly.

"Oh, yes, the woman who called us," she said then held her hand out. "I am Camilla Traynor, William's mother."

They shook hands when Alicia walked closer and Louisa noticed the cold look Camilla gave her.

"What happened?!" Camilla asked with a soft growl to her voice and Alicia gave her a blank look.

"Will has a cold," Alicia said.

"Yes, I got that from the phone call. What I want to know is why he passed out and had to be taken here by an ambulance!" Camilla said as a doctor walked into the doorway with Will's chart in his hands and Camilla looked at him. "Are you William Traynor's doctor?"

"Yes, I am Doctor Crawford. Are you members of his family?" Doctor Matthew Crawford asked.

"I am his mother and this is his father," Camilla said as she pointed to Steven and Doctor Crawford nodded.

"I have just finished my examination of Mr. Traynor," he said as he looked at the chart. "He's stable, but he also has a severe case of pneumonia."

"How severe?" Steven asked, walking to Camilla and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I have him on strong antibiotics, but it is the fluid build-up in his lungs which concerns me. If it keeps increasing, there is a chance his heart could be damaged."

"Have you placed drainage tubes into his lungs to relieve the pressure?" Louisa asked and they looked at her. "My grandfather had pneumonia once and they had to put in a drainage tube."

"I'm waiting until he's a little more stable before we do that."

"Do you know how he became infected with pneumonia?" Camila asked.

"He's been fighting a cold for the last week," Louisa said and Camilla looked at her.

"Why didn't he go see a doctor?"

"He was going to go today."

"Why didn't you take him sooner?" Camilla asked, glaring at Alicia.

"He told me he'd handle it," Alicia said.

"That's not the point!" Camilla half-shouted. "You should have taken him the moment he became ill!"

"Camilla….," Steven said while wrapping his arms around her and Camilla placed her face against his chest then started sobbing.

"Where is he?" Louisa asked, looking at Doctor Crawford.

"He's in CCU Room Four," Doctor Crawford said.

"Can I…? May I go see him?" she asked and he looked at Camilla. Camilla nodded as Doctor Crawford led Louisa out of the room and, a few minutes later, she was standing behind the glass while looking at Will lying on the bed surrounded by monitors and a respirator as well as other medical equipment and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Camilla had followed Alicia and Louisa back to the flat as Alicia opened the door and they went inside. She closed the door as Camilla noticed how clean and organized everything looked compared to the last time she had visited and watched Louisa walking to the kitchen.

"Miss Clark?" she asked as Louisa stopped, turned and looked at her. "Will you go into William's room and pack a few things?"

"She should be packing her things," Alicia said and Camilla frowned.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"Well, seeing how Will no longer needs her services…."

"Excuse me?! You make it sound like he's dead!"

"He's good as," Alicia said as she walked to the bar and poured some gin into a glass. Louisa saw the cold look Camilla was giving Alicia as she tried to figure what to do next and Camilla looked at Louisa.

"Go," Camilla said and Louisa nodded, going into the main bedroom. She knew Camilla was going to have words with Alicia as she closed the door and walked to the master bathroom. She looked at the toothbrush holder when she removed the razor and smiled at the Spiderman toothbrush then wrapped them in a wash flannel. She found the toothpaste and shaving cream in the medicine cabinet and the toiletry case in the draw near the sink. She looked at her reflection when she sighed and placed her palms on the counter.

"He's not going to die," she whispered as she heard the muffled voices in the next room and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes, she picked up the toiletries bag when she went into the master bedroom and went to pack Will's dressing gown, slippers and another pair of pajamas.

Days passed while Will remained unconscious, but stable and Camilla and Steven had moved into the flat. They slept in the master bedroom and Louisa was surprised to see Alicia sleeping on the couch instead of using her room.

" _It's your room,"_ Camilla told her with a smile.

Louisa walked down the hallway when she saw a young woman standing near the doorway to Will's room and she looked like she had been crying.

"Hello," Louisa said and the young woman turned to look at her.

"Hello," she said then looked at Will. "Are you a friend of Will's?"

"Yes. I'm Louisa Clark."

"I'm Georgina Traynor. Will's my brother," Georgina said then frowned. There was something familiar about Louisa, but she couldn't place it then she remembered who called her. "Wait, are you the woman who called when he first got sick?"

"Yes," Louisa said with a nod.

"What happened to Alicia? I thought she was living with him."

"She is. I'm his maid," Louisa sighed and Georgina arched an eyebrow.

"What happened to Vicki?"

"She had to quit because of a death in her family."

"Oh," Georgina said, scrunching up her face. "Well, if what Mother told me is true, you saved his life. Alicia was just going to let him die."

"No, she…"

"She would. She's nothing, but a money hungry bitch. I know it. Mommy and Daddy know it. And Will knows it. This proves all she cares about is herself," Georgina said with a small growl then her face softened. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Louisa said when the nurse came out of the room and looked at them.

"Excuse me, but are either of you a member of Mister Traynor's family?" she asked.

"I'm his sister," Georgina said, turning to look at her. "Has something happened to my brother?"

"He's waking up. His eyes are half open, but he seems to be mumbling something I can't quite understand."

"What is he mumbling?" Louisa asked.

"It sounds like he's saying "cluck"," the nurse said and Louisa thought for a few minutes then lightly laughed.

"No, what he's saying is "Clark". That's my last name."

"Why would he be calling for you?" Georgina asked.

"I don't know," Louisa said as she looked at Will. "Can I go in?"

A few minutes later, Louisa walked in the room wearing surgical scrubs, blue plastic surgery gloves, a plastic face shield and rubber booties on her shoes. Georgina watched her from the doorway as Louisa walked to the bed and looked down at Will. His face was pale and had the start of a beard, his hair was sticking up against the pillow and the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth fogged up when he breathed. She listened to the hissing and clicking of the medical equipment when she slid her hand into his and wrapped their fingers together.

"Clark," he whispered in a weak voice. His eyelids fluttered open when he blinked until her face came into focus and she brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.

"Hello," she said and he lightly squeezed her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Will looked at her as Louisa tried not to react to how ill and tired he looked and rubbed her thumb against his index finger. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he did see the concern in her eyes and he made a little moan.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the nurse. The nurse looked at the screen of the heart monitor then Louisa moved back so she could examine him and the nurse wrote on his chart.

"I think he was just moaning," the nurse said and Will reached out for Louisa's hand.

"Clark," he said and she noticed his eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Hey there," Louisa said, taking his hand and wrapped their fingers together.

"Why do…you look…worried?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"If you promise not to get upset, I'll tell you," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Tell me."

"You remember catching a cold?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I wanted you to do?"

"You wanted…me to…go see…my doctor."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I vomited…in the…toilet."

"Right."

"You washed…my face."

"Right."

"Alicia came…in and…yelled at…you."

"Right."

"She wanted…to put…me to…bed, but…I got…dizzy."

"You passed out and I called 999. The EMTs showed up and you were brought to the hospital."

"What's wrong…with me?"

"You have pneumonia," she said as he became quiet and she wondered what he was thinking. His face was blank as the muscles in his jaw twitched and he glanced at her.

"Would…? Would I…have pneumonia…if I…had gone…to my…doctor sooner?"

"No."

"I'm an…idiot."

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked and he nodded. "You are."

He gave her a hurt look as her heart ached and something was fluttering in her stomach. She squeezed his fingers as he arched his eyebrows up and his eyes widened slightly.

"How long…have I…been asleep?" he asked.

"It's a little over a week," the nurse said and he glanced at her. "Your doctor was about to place a feeding tube in if you didn't wake up soon."

"Then it's…a good…thing that…I woke…up," he teased and Louisa smiled. The nurse softly laughed while nodding then left the room and he looked at Louisa. "Where is…Alicia?"

"I don't know, but your parents and sister are here," Louisa said.

"They are?"

"Yes. Your parents are still at the flat, but your sister's in the hallway. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes," Will said with a small nod. Louisa walked to the doorway while Georgina looked at her and Louisa smiled.

"He wants to see you," Louisa said and Georgina smiled. She had changed into surgical scrubs, blue plastic surgery gloves, a plastic face shield and rubber booties on her shoes and she followed Louisa as she walked to the bed. Georgina stood on the other side of the bed when she took his hand, lifted the plastic face guard and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Hello," Georgina said in a soft voice then lowered the plastic face guard and he squeezed her hand.

"Hello," Will said and Georgina lightly laughed. "What's…so funny?"

"Sorry," Georgina said as she made another light giggle and Will arched his eyebrow up. "It's just that you sound like… Like Darth Vader."

Will looked at her while blinking his eyes a few times and Louisa tried hard not to laugh. Georgina felt his hand starting to shake when he sounded like he was choking and she let go of his hand. The nurse ran into the room as the alarms sounded on the monitors and Georgina ran to stand next to Louisa.

"What's going on?!" Louisa asked while the nurse examined Will and he tried to get the oxygen mask off. She held his hand down as he shook his head and Louisa pressed her lips together. "Can he sit up?"

"No," the nurse said and he gasped for air and she looked at them. "I need you to get out of here!"

"Will!" Georgina said as tears dribbled down her cheeks and Louisa looked at Will.

"Wait, I think I know what's wrong!" Louisa said and took hold of Will's hand. "Are you trying to laugh?"

Will nodded his head up and down as he tried to breath and the nurse looked at them.

"I really need you to leave," the nurse said and Louisa nodded, leading Georgina out of the room. Two other nurses came in the room as they tried to help Will calm down and breath and Georgina started pacing.

"This is my fault! I made him laugh!" Georgina said and wiped angry tears from her eyes. "How could I be so stupid?!"

"You didn't mean to," Louisa said and Georgina sighed, leaning against the wall. "But it was funny."

"Yes, it was," she said with a small grin and the nurse came out of the room. "Is my brother alright?"

"Yes," the nurse said.

"Can we go back in?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, but don't make him laugh again," the nurse said with a tiny smile then walked down the hallway. Nodding, they walked back in the room while Will looked at them like an ill, chastised child and they stopped near the bed.

"Sorry," he said in a small voice and Louisa glanced at Georgina.

"No, I'm the one who made you laugh," Georgina said and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Georgie..."

"I shouldn't…"

"No, it's…alright," he said then smiled. "And you're…right. I do…sound like…Darth Vader."

"Why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep?" Louisa said. They watched him close his eyes when he puffed out a breath of air and drifted off to sleep. Georgina leaned down as she moved the plastic face guard up and kissed the top of his head. She moved the plastic face guard down when she nodded and Louisa squeezed Will's hand then they left the room.

"Camilla?" Steven inquired while looking over at her and Camilla was looking at a case file on her laptop. He felt guilty about sleeping in his son's bed, but the guilt about his affair was also eating at him.

"Yes?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I know you might not want to talk about this right now, but I would like to discuss Della," he said and she closed the lid of the laptop with a loud click.

"Alright," she said, turning a little to look at him.

"I broke things off with her."

"When?"

"It was the day William became ill. Not that I am using him as an excuse. I swear I'm not. It's… You see… Oh hell," he sighed and she smiled.

"Take your time."

"I just feel like…an old man."

"No offense, Dear, but you are," she teased and he lightly laughed.

"I guess I needed to feel like I was still, well, desirable."

"And Della made you feel that way?"

"I guess," he sighed. "You see, it all started out as friendly chats over coffee then a little flirting, but I honestly didn't believe it will get any more serious."

"Because a part of you doesn't want to destroy a thirty plus years of marriage," she said with a nod.

"Exactly," he said sighing. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but…"

"I thought you were tired of me," she interrupted and his eyes went wide.

"You thought I was tired of you?"

"Yes," she sighed and nodded.

"No offense, but I hardly see you. Not that I am blaming your career. I am in awe of you and how hard you worked to get to where you are," he said and swore she was blushing.

"So, I guess we're both to blame for what's happened."

"Which is why I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to marriage counselling," he said and she saw the truth in his eyes.

"Is that what you want?"

"Well, it's not the only thing," he teased and Camilla loved his impish grin.

"Steven…!" she said, placing the laptop on the night table as he moved closer and kissed her lips. He deepened the kiss while she sighed through her nose and started to unbutton his pajamas top. Her fingers brushed against his chest as he shivered and held the back of her head in his hand.

"Oh!" came from the doorway as they moved apart and saw Georgina and Louisa standing in the doorway. Louisa had her hands over her eyes as Georgina cupped her mouth with her hands and Camilla pulled the blankets up to cover her chest.

"Is there something you want?!" Camilla demanded and Louisa peak out through her fingers.

"We… We were coming to say goodnight," Georgina said and Louisa nodded.

"Why didn't you knock?!"

"We did," Louisa said.

"I guess you were too busy," Georgina said with a shrug.

"Goodnight!" Camilla growled.

Nodding, they turned then walked away and Georgina closed the door behind them. Camilla looked at Steven as he covered his nose and mouth with his hands and she noticed he was blushing. Sighing, Camilla turned the light off when she snuggled against Steven and placed her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head and she softly laughed.

"When do you want to start counselling?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" he asked and she laughed, lightly tapping his chest. For the first time in a very long time, she enjoyed having his arms around her as she closed her eyes and Steven watched his wife drift off to sleep before closing his eyes and followed her into sleep.

"Are you serious?! You walked in on them?!" Treena asked as she and Louisa sat on the park bench and Thomas was sitting in the pushchair. Louisa was surprised when Will insisted she take the weekend off, but she knew she hadn't been home since he got sick.

"We knocked," Louisa said with a shrug. "I guess they didn't hear it."

"Remember that time we walked in on Mom and Dad?"

"How old were we?"

"I think you were nine and I was seven. All I remember was Mom yelling for us to get out," Treena said and Louisa laughed. Treena noticed she kept looking at her phone then sigh and Treena placed her hand on top of hers. "He's fine."

"I know. It's just…"

"It's just that you're worried about him," Treena said with a nod.

"Well, he is my boss. If he had… If anything had happened to him, I would have had to look for another job."

"And you like him."

"I do not!" she said with wide eyes. "Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"And you have Patrick," Treena said as Patrick walked closer and leaned on the top of the bench. Louisa was relived he was over being angry about her moving to Central London and she gave him a big grin.

"Hello," Patrick said as he kissed Louisa's cheek. He came around to the front of the bench when he sat down and Louisa sat on his lap. "What are you talking about?"

"We were talking about my job," Louisa said.

"How is that boss of yours?"

"He's in the hospital," Louisa said and his eyes widened.

"What happened!?"

"He got a cold then developed pneumonia."

"Is he ok?"

"He getting better."

"Then why aren't you there with him?"

"Because he wanted me to be here with my family…and you."

"He told you to come home?"

"Yep," she said then kissed his lips. Patrick shyly smiled as he made a little cough and she lightly ruffled his hair.

"Ok, that's my cue to leave," Treena said as she got up and placed her hands on the handles of the pushchair. She walked away as Patrick looked at Louisa and they both laughed.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Patrick asked.

"Sure," Louisa said when she got off his lap and he stood up. Taking her hand, they headed down the pavement and she wrapped their fingers together.

Will was transferred to a private room as he sat under the bedding with a fleece blanket Louisa had brought and had oxygen prongs up his nose.

"What's wrong?" Louisa asked as she set up the can of shaving cream, a small plastic bowl of water, the razor and a small towel and a small wash flannel. She had told him about going to beauty school, but failed the final due to a bad perm and he agreed to let her shave him.

"Sorry, Clark," he said with a sigh. "I'm just in a sour mood."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm worried about my job. You see, in my line of work, there is a hierarchy and any sign of weakness is dangerous. There are a lot of up and comers who would love to take my position in the agency and my boss cannot leave my clients waiting for if or when I am coming back to work."

"Your doctor said you can go home in a few days."

"Yes, I know, but…."

"Then just focus on today and leave tomorrow to tomorrow. That's something my gran told me," she said. Something about Louisa made it so simple for him to relax and she had been telling him about her family. He was saddened when she told him her grandfather had a stroke and was living with them. She told him about the regulars at the Buttered Bun and how much she missed them and Frank. She was worried about her father because of rumors of his job might become redundant. She also told him about Katrina and Thomas and he thought her sister was very brave, raising a child on her own.

"That's very sound advice," he said with a grin and she smiled back.

"Can I shave you now?"

Will nodded as she picked up the can of shaving cream and sprayed some shaving cream in her hand. He closed his eyes while she moved her hands over his cheeks, chin and neck and he sighed. She wiped her hands with the small towel when she picked up the razor and looked at him. She started shaving his cheeks as she felt the warm soft skin under her fingers and a small tingle moved through her. She wiped the razor off with the small wash flannel after washing the shaving cream off and started shaving under his lower lip and his chin. She lifted his chin with her thumb as she carefully shaved his neck and sat back to look at his face.

"There, all done," she said as she wiped his face off with the towel and he opened his eyes.

"Thank you," he said.

"I couldn't shave under your nose due to the oxygen prongs. I'll do that later."

"Fine," he said with a nod as the door opened and Cally came in the room. She had a parcel in her arms as she walked to the bed and Will arched his eyebrows up. "Hello."

"Hello, Sir," Cally said with a nod then looked at Louisa.

"This is Louisa Clark," Will said, looking at Louisa. "This is Cally. She's my secretary."

"Hello," Cally said.

"Hello," Louisa said.

"What is in there?" Will asked as he tried to see when was in her hands and Cally looked at the parcel.

"Martin sent these over," she said as she handed him the parcel and Will opened the brown paper wrapper. He looked at the files of all his clients when he looked at her and Cally shrugged. "Your mother called to update on how you were doing and Martin thought you'd like these to look over while you're still in the hospital or until you're allowed to go back to work."

"I….," Will said as he looked at the files and moved his fingers over the top file. "I thought he had replaced me."

"Why would he get rid of one of his best agents?" Cally asked with an annoyed look. "Do you remember when Mark Chase had his car accident? He was in the hospital for months. Once he came out of his coma, he had his clients come to see him and did work from his hospital bed."

"True," Will said when he opened the top file and Louisa placed the other files on the small table next to the bed. "Uh, Clark, I need those."

"I was just moving them out of the way," Louisa said as she moved the small table closer so he could reach them. "Besides, I think Cally wants to visit for a while."

"Do you?" Will asked, looking at Cally then went back to the file.

"Yes, I would," Cally said with a laugh and Will placed the file on his lap then motioned with his hand for her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll got get some tea," Louisa said when she walked to the door then left the room and came back a few minutes later with three insulated paper cups. Will and Cally chatted while Louisa stood next to the bed then looked down and saw Will holding her hand. She didn't move her hand away as he glanced at her then lightly squeezed her fingers.

"Will, are you awake?" Alicia asked with a singsong voice as she came in the room and noticed he was reading something while someone was talking about financial news on the television.

"Finally decided to come and see me?" he asked, but he didn't look up from the report he was reading.

"I came before," she said, walking closer then sat down on the edge of the bed and he glanced at her.

"I guess I must have been asleep."

"What is that thing up your nose?" she asked, pointing to the oxygen prongs.

"It's oxygen prongs."

"Why do you need it?"

"It helps me breath," he said then looked back at the report.

"Is it permanent?" she asked with a pout.

" _Stop doing that!"_ he thought with a sigh.

"No," he said when he thought of something and a knot built in his stomach. "Would it be a problem if it was?"

"Well, yes," she said and he arched an eyebrow while tilting his head to one side.

"Are you saying me having a permanent disability would interfere with our relationship?"

She noticed he was getting angry as she sighed and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Yes, it would."

"I see," he said. He knew she was shallow, but seeing how she reacted to him needing oxygen, even for a little while, was an eyeopener.

"When will you be coming home?"

"My doctor said it won't be until Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Good," she said with a nod. "I'll have hired a new maid by then."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, what's-her-name…."

"Her name is "Louisa"," he said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Well, when I found out that she wasn't here last weekend…"

"What do you mean you found out?! Where were you?!"

"That doesn't matter," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "Anyway, I told her that her actions were unforgivable and she would need to look for employment elsewhere."

"You what?!" he shouted and she hushed him.

"I told her she needs to look for employment elsewhere. I mean, where does she get off leaving work without…"

"I sent her home for the weekend to see her family."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't know I had to clear everything with you when it comes to my friends."

"She's a friend now!?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "When did you tell her this?!"

"It was this afternoon," Alicia said, pouting again. "But your mother said something about only you can fire her because you were the one who hired her. I'm still going to see if I can find someone to replace…."

"No!"

"What!?"

"I said no!" he shouted and used his finger to gently shove the oxygen prongs up his nose.

"I don't believe this!" she said as she stood up and folded her arms under her breasts. He watched her pacing for a few minutes when she stopped and glared at him. "Pick!"

"Pick?"

"Yes, pick who means more to you. _Me_ or _her_!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes!"

Will closed his eyes for a few minutes then opened his eyes and his face went blank.

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye!?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"You're… You're picking _her_?!"

"Looks like," he said with a shrug.

"I thought you _loved_ me!"

"I said I was _interested_ in you. Now I'm not," he said and her eyes went wide. He flinched when the door slammed shut after she left and he placed the file back on top of the others. With a roar, he picked up the plastic water pitcher off the side table as he tossed the plastic water pitcher across the room, turned onto his left side and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

 **A/N: I know Will was rude to Alicia, but we have to remember he wasn't very nice before his accident. Maybe Lou can help him become a nicer person. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The door opened while Louisa came in the room and looked at Will. He was asleep on his left side and she walked around to the other side of the bed then looked down when something touched the side of her foot. One of the folders was on the floor as she checked to see if any of the papers went under the bed or the side table when she picked up the papers, placed the papers in the folder, placed the folder on top of the others then looked at Will. He was sniffing and the rims of his eyes looked red. She wasn't sure if she should ring for the nurse as she sat on the chair beside the bed and rubbed the back of his hand. He pulled his hand back while his eyes fluttered open and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Hi," she said in a soft voice when he moved his hand back and she slid her fingers between his. "Are you ok?"

"I broke things off with Alicia," Will said then sniffed and she lightly squeezed his fingers. He let go of her hand as she watched him roll onto his back and he looked at the ceiling. The oxygen prongs had slid out of his nose and she got up, sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushing the oxygen prongs back up his nose. They stayed quiet while she used the remote to turn the television off and he glanced at her. "Did she really try to fire you?"

"Yes, she did, but your mother said the only one who can fire me is you because you were the one who hired me," Louisa said and he rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. Suddenly her old fears moved through her as she got up and started pacing. He watched her when she looked at the door and wondered if she should just go.

"Am I the reason you broke up with her?" Louisa asked then started chewing on her fingernail.

"Don't do that," he said and she moved her hand down. "No, you're not the reason I broke up with her. See, I knew what she was like and had accepted her little…quirks. I allowed her to act like a spoiled brat and put up with her moods, but the final straw was this."

She watched him move his hands up and down his body and understood what he was talking about.

"I had colds before, but none of them became this bad. I heard what my doctor was telling my parents. I know how close I came to dying. What really brought it home was remembering how many times _you_ told her to call my doctor or take me to the A&E. That is something Vicki would have done. And, yes, I know you're not her. I also know you care about me. Not in a romantic way, but as a friend. Which is fine.…"

"We're…friends?" Louisa asked as she walked to the bed and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Yes," he said with a nod then became quiet again. "Let me ask you something. If I was permanently on oxygen, or had some sort of permanent disability, would you still want to look after me?"

"Do you mean as a maid or a caregiver?"

"Both."

"Uh, I would have to see about taking classes to learn about your disability and the proper care needed…"

"So, that would be a "yes"?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind taking care of you," she said with a small smile and wrapped their fingers together after taking hold of his hand. He leaned his head back against the pillows while half closing his eyes and she wondered what he was thinking. "Will?"

"Alicia wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me if I was permanently disabled. Hearing her say that, along with everything else, finally gave me the nerve to end things with her," he said after a few minutes and Louisa felt anger boiling inside her. He noticed the look on her face when he squeezed her fingers and she looked down at their hands.

"I know this is silly, but do you want me to make you anything special for dinner when you're finally allowed to go home?" she asked and he silently admitted he liked it when she did something to cheer him up or distract him when he was in a foul mood.

"Um…," he said, sucking on his bottom lip. "When I used to get sick as a child, our cook would make me a bowl of tomato and basil soup. She would put in those tiny pasta you give a baby for the first time. The other things were a glass of orange juice with a bendy straw, a pot of honey and lemon tea and a small bowl of chocolate ice cream with fudge sauce and chocolate sprinkles. The best thing was the grilled cheese sandwich. It was lightly toasted with two different cheeses."

"What kind of cheese?"

"She used provolone and sharp cheddar. The sandwich was cut diagonally and had a pickle chip on each half."

"Were you one of those kids who had the crusts cut off their sandwiches?" she asked and the dimples dented his cheeks when he smiled.

"Maybe," he teased while she laughed and he looked at the files. "Clark, will you hand me one of those files?"

"Sure," she said as she handed him the top file and he opened the file. She sat on the chair near the bed when he glanced at her and arched his eyebrows up.

"You can watch television if you want," he said as she used the remote to turn the television on and found a movie. She noticed he was glancing up at the movie from time to time then smiled at her and she smiled back.

A few more days passed until Will was finally allowed to go home and he looked at his reflection in the mirror, holding onto the edge of the sink. Nodding, he walked out of the bathroom when he placed his toiletries into the small travel bag and placed the small travel bag into the suitcase sitting on the chair near the door.

"Ah, I see you're almost packed," Camilla said as she came in the room and he glanced at her.

"Has Father signed me out yet?" Will asked.

"Yes," she said as he walked to the bed, picked up the files and placed the files into the suitcase. Cally had taken most of them back to the office, but he needed the rest and was going to work on them once he got back to the flat. He checked to see if he had forgotten anything then looked at the flowers sitting on the window sill and picked up the brown plush teddy bear Georgina had sent. "Are you sure you're alright, Dear?"

"Yes," he said with a nod and placed the teddy bear into the suitcase, closing the suitcase.

"William, don't lie to me," she said as he turned and looked at her.

"I thought you already knew. I broke up with Alicia."

"Oh, yes, I did know about that," she said, giving him a blank look. "Though I am a little concerned. When she left, she didn't make a fuss. I was sure she would start making demands."

"I don't think she'd want anything."

"Darling, women like her _always_ want something when the affair is over."

Will sat down hard on the bed when she walked closer and sat next to him. Sighing, he leaned against her as he placed his head against her shoulder and she patted his hand. The door opened as he sat up and Steven brought in the wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go?" Steven asked.

"Oh yes!" Will said as he got up then looked at the wheelchair and blinked.

"William?" Camilla asked and he looked from his mother to his father.

"I need to ask you something. Would things still be the same if I was permanently disabled?"

"You mean like being stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of your life?" Steven asked.

"Yes, would you still care about me?"

"Yes, of course we would still care about you," Camilla said with a shocked look on her face.

"Why do you ask?" Steven asked.

"Alicia told me she wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me if I was permanently disabled," Will said and they saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Alicia was an ass," Steven said. Will placed his feet on the foot rests after sitting down while Steven picked up the suitcase and Camilla pushed the wheelchair as they left the room.

"Clark!?" made Louisa look at the entrance to the kitchen when she turned the burner down and walked into the living room. Camilla and Steven stood next to him as Louisa looked at Will and he walked to Louisa, giving her a big hug.

"Welcome home, Sir," she said as she hugged him and Camilla seemed a little puzzled with how happy he was to see Louisa. After he let go of Louisa, he picked up the suitcase and Louisa looked at Camilla. "Did his doctor say what he's supposed to do now that he's home?"

"He is to the finish off these," Camilla said while handing her a bottle of antibiotics and Louisa nodded. "He is also to take things easy for the rest of the week then he can go back to work on Monday."

"Right," Louisa said, looking at the label of the bottle of antibiotics.

"What smells so good?" Will asked after sniffing the air.

"That is your dinner," Louisa said with a smug look. Will headed for the kitchen when she quickly moved by him and stood in the doorway. "No!'

"But I'm hungry," he said, giving her a sad look.

"It's almost ready. Now, go to your room."

"Clark…"

"No, she's right," Camilla said as she walked closer. "You promised your doctor you would rest once you get home."

"Mother…," he said as they both pointed to the door to the master bedroom and he sighed, turned and walked away. Steven followed him into the master bedroom while Camilla sighed and Louisa looked at her.

"It's nice having him home, isn't it?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, it is," Camilla said, heading for the master bedroom and Louisa went back into the kitchen.

Will looked at the report when the door opened and he glanced up to see Louisa coming in the room. She held a breakfast tray in her hands as she headed for the bed and noticed the blankets had been tucked in around his waist and legs. She had wondered if he would feel alright about sleeping in his old bed as she stood next to the bed and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Are my parents still here?" he asked.

"No, they just left," Louisa said as he sat up a little more and she placed the breakfast tray on his lap.

"Ah," he said then patted the mattress for her to sit down. She sat down as he placed the file on the bed, looked at the napkins covered plates and gave her a puzzled look. "What's all this?"

"Remember telling me what your cook made you when you were sick as a kid?" she asked and he thought for a few minutes. He lifted the first napkin as he looked at the glass of orange juice and the blue and red striped bendy straw sticking out of the glass and smiled. He picked up the glass when he used the bendy straw to take a sip and swallowed. He placed the glass down as he removed the second napkin and saw the white china teapot, saucer and teacup. He watched Louisa pour some tea into the teacup then handed the teacup to him and he took a sip. He tasted the honey and lemon as he swallowed and used the napkin to wipe his lips. "Is the tea too hot?"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. He picked up the third napkin as he looked at the small bowl of chocolate ice cream with hot fudge sauce and chocolate sprinkles on top and a little whipped cream around the edge of the bowl.

"It was missing whipped cream," Louisa said and he softly laughed. He moved the fourth napkin to see a bowl of tomato and basil soup with tiny pasta and he smiled. "Your mother called your cook and got the recipe."

She watched Will pick up the spoon when he used the spoon to scoop up some soup and placed the spoon in his mouth. He put the spoon down when he leaned his head back against the pillows then swallowed.

"Wow," he said, sounding like a cat meowing and she tried not to laugh.

"Glad you like it," she said and he moved the last napkin away. He looked at the lightly toasted sandwich with the crusts removed and a pickle chip was on each diagonally slice. He picked up one half as the cheddar and provolone cheese pulled apart and he licked his fingers. She watched him taking a bite of one corner as he placed his head back against the pillows and swallowed. "Well?"

"Perfect," he said, giving her a thumb's up and she smiled.

"Then I'll leave you to it," she said as she got up and he looked at the blue plastic whistle sitting on top of the breakfast tray. "Use the whistle if you need me. But _only_ if you need me!"

"Clark, I wouldn't…."

"Yes, you would," she said, wagging a finger at him then walked to the door and left the room. He picked up the blue plastic whistle then looked at the door, laughed and placed the blue plastic whistle back on the breakfast tray.

The lift doors opened as Will walked down the hallway and lightly bopped his head to the music playing over the earbuds. At the end of the song, he lightly spun around on his toes and laughed. He heard clapping when he saw Cally, Rupert and some of the others standing in the hallway and blushed.

"Glad to see you're back to normal," Martin said from the doorway at the end of the hallway then went into his office and closed the door.

Will looked at his friends when he shrugged and removed the earbuds from his ears.

Martin was right.

He did feel like his old self and had felt that way since breaking up with Alicia.

"Welcome back, Sir," Cally said while walking closer and he didn't mind when she hugged him. She moved back as she lightly tapped her fingers against his chest and shook her head.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," she whispered and he softly laughed, nodding his head. Handing her his motorbike helmet, they walked down the hallway and went into the outer office. She placed the helmet next to her chair while he walked into the inner office and closed the door behind him. Taking off the leathers, he hung them up on the hook on the coatrack then walked to his desk. He noticed the new stack of files on his desk when he sat down and sighed. He removed his Blackberry from his pocket then pushed the button and looked at the screen to see he had a new text.

 _ **You forgot your lunch.**_

 _ **Sorry.**_

 _ **I'll put it back in the refrigerator. You can snack on it later.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_ he texted and looked at the photo of him and Louisa on the screen. He had taken a selfie with her when he was in the hospital and he smiled at the goofy faces they were making. Turning the Blackberry off then placing it back in his pocket, he saw the framed photo of him with Alicia and he sat up. The photo was taken the year before when they went skiing and he picked up the frame. Louisa had helped him pack up the old photos of him and Alicia, but he wasn't sure what to do with them. Sighing, he removed the photo from the frame, placed the frame in the top drawer of his desk and looked at the photo. His stomach fell while he tore the photo into tiny pieces then tossed the pieces into the bin near his desk and sat back in the chair.

"How is Mister Traynor?" Josie asked while placing a cup of tea in front of Louisa and Louisa picked up the cup.

"He's fine," Louisa said, taking a sip of the tea.

"Oh good," Josie said as she sat down. "I still don't understand how he got so ill."

"It was his own fault," Louisa said while taking a sip of tea.

"Isn't that just like a man," Josie said with a laugh. "They never admit they're sick."

"He admitted it, but kept putting off going to the doctor."

"I'm amazed that girlfriend of his didn't say something."

"Oh, she said something. Mostly that I should mind my own business when I told her we should take him to the A&E or call his doctor."

"How rude!"

"I'm used to it."

"No, you shouldn't have to put up with her."

"Mom, it's fine," Louisa said with a smile.

"What's with the smile?"

"It's… I was just thinking about giving him a whistle so he didn't have to call for me if he needed something while he was recovering at home."

"I take he used it every chance he got."

"Oh yeah!"

"Did you tell him to knock it off or that whistle goes where the sun doesn't shine?"

"No, but I was tempted," she said and they laughed.

"He sounds like quite the character."

"He is," Louisa said as she sipped on the tea. Suddenly, her phone buzzed as Louisa picked up the phone and looked at the screen. The photo of Patrick smiled at her as she smiled and pushed the button, looking at the text. "It's Patrick. He wants me to meet him at the gym."

"Well, you better get going," Josie said and Louisa finished her tea, got up and left the room. She left the house when she looked at the bright blue car Will had given her, shook her head, headed down the stairs and walked down the pavement.

"Hey, Love," Patrick said as he gave Louisa's cheek a kiss and she slid her arms around him. "Sorry that we have to meet at the gym. I've got a marathon to train for."

"That's ok," Louisa said as they walked inside and headed for the weight room.

"How's that boss of yours?"

"He's out of the hospital."

"So, he's going to be ok?"

"Yeah, but he's also a pain in the ass," she said with a little smile.

"How so?"

"Remember when you got a cold and I gave you a whistle because you lost your voice?"

"Yeah, you told me you were going to shove it up my arse because I was using it too much."

"Well, I almost told him that, too, after he kept using it," she said and he laughed. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Patrick shook his head in disbelief and they headed inside the weight room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Will knocked on the door as he looked at Martin and Martin waved with his hand for Will to come in the office. Will closed the door as he walked to the desk and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Will asked.

"Yes," Martin said as he sat back in the chair and pressed his hands together. "You do remember Frederick Wingate, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Will said as he shifted in the chair and crossed his legs.

"Well, he contacted me and is interested in using our firm."

"That's great!"

"The trouble is the only free agent at the moment to make the deal is you."

"Oh," Will sighed and Martin gave him a serious look.

"Will, we need this account."

"I know that," Will said with a nod. "How did he react when you told him?"

"He almost hung up the phone."

"Oh," Will sighed, half closing his eyes.

"I was able to convince him you were the best person for the job, but he said you only get one chance or the deal is off the table."

"I see."

"I need your word that nothing will interfere with this deal."

"I promise you things will run smoothly."

"Good. Now Wingate will be coming over for dinner at your flat on Friday…," Martin said and Will's eyes widened as his mouth fell opened a little bit. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Will said with a shake of his head then stood up. He walked to the door then opened the door, turned and looked at Martin. "It's fine."

"He'll be there at eight," Martin said and Will nodded, leaving the office.

Will sat at his desk as he sat back in the chair and frowned. His mind drifted back to the year before while he half closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands together.

" _What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Will shouted as Alicia spun around to look at him, nearly fell and laughed. She smelt of gin as she placed her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes._

" _We were just talking," she said then looked at Vanessa Wingate. Will saw how angry Vanessa looked when Frederick Wingate and Martin came closer and Will pushed away from Alicia. "Hey!"_

" _What is going on here?!" Frederick demanded._

" _This… This "person" just insulted me!" Vanessa said, near tears._

" _All I said was you could use to lose some weight," Alicia said then laughed. "I mean, please, that dress looks like it's about to burst from trying to hold in that stomach of yours!"_

" _Alicia!" Will growled and Wingate glared at him._

" _You know this woman, Traynor?!" Frederick asked._

" _Yes, Sir. I am afraid she is my girlfriend."_

" _I see," he said then turned to look at Martin. "Fire him."_

" _Uh….," Martin said._

" _I demand his resignation right now!"_

" _Oh, don't be such a wimp," Alicia said as she looked at Martin and Will felt his stomach dropping. "Tell the old goat where to go."_

" _Shut up!" Will shouted loud enough for people to look at them and he snorted air through his nose._

" _Don't you dare yell at me!"_

" _You just got me fired!"_

" _I did not!"_

" _Wait," Martin said as he held his hands up and they looked at him. "I suggest we shelve this conversation until we all calm down. I'm sure we can come to some sort of solution."_

" _Fine, but it better be a good one!" Frederick growled then led his wife away and Martin looked at Will. He had never seen Martin so disappointed as he walked away and Will looked at Alicia. She was about to say something then decided against it from the look in his eyes and Will sighed._

Will shook the memory from his mind as he placed his head in his hands and tried hard not to be sick. Sighing, he ran his fingers over his scalp then looked up and silently prayed for a miracle.

"Clark!?" Will called out as Louisa came out of the kitchen and Will placed the helmet down on the table near the door.

"Yes?" Louisa asked and he walked to her.

"We need to talk," Will said and she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We're having guests for dinner on Friday."

"Oh," she said with a sigh. "I thought I did something wrong."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you being so serious?"

"It has to do with the client I'm going to be entertaining."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Frederick Wingate. My firm has been trying to get his account for years. My boss wants me to try and get him to sign, but it's going to be tough."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like you?"

"Yes," Will said with a sigh. "You see, last year, my firm was invited to this cocktail party and Wingate was there. I was about to approach him to strike the deal when his wife, Vanessa, loudly started fighting with Alicia."

"Oh no."

"Alicia had been drinking for most of the night and told her she needed to lose weight."

"Didn't she know who she was talking to!?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "When Wingate found out, he demanded my resignation."

"You were going to be sacked because of Alicia?!"

"Yes, and the only reason I still have a job was Wingate agreeing to Alicia and I publicly apologizing to his wife at the next cocktail party. It took me pinching her lower back before Alicia would say she was sorry."

Louisa sighed while anger bubbled inside her and Will ran his fingers through his hair.

"Does he know you broke up with her?" Louisa asked.

"Martin or Wingate?"

"Either one."

"No."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"I just told you we're having guests in three days and you don't see it as a problem!?"

"Well, if I am to be honest, my stomach is doing flips. I need to plan a menu, clean the flat, make sure the silverware, dishes, table cloth, napkins and glasses are spotless and see if you need a suit or tux cleaned."

"I'll help you," Will said and her eyes widened.

"You will?"

"Yes," he said with a nod and she smiled. "Just one more thing. You are going to have to buy a maid's uniform."

"Ok," she said while Will watched her walk back into the kitchen then he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa!" Louisa said as Will finished tying the bow tie then turned to look at her. She silently admitted liking how he looked in a black tuxedo and he moved around in the circle with his arms out slightly. Will looked at her gray maid's outfit with a white collar, cuffs and hem around the skirt. She had a crisp white apron around her waist, but his eyes went wide when he saw the black tights with white and gray polka dots and the white and black trainers on her feet.

"Uh…" he said.

"What's wrong?" Louisa asked as she looked down then looked at Will.

"As much as I like your colorful outfits, the tights and mismatched trainers aren't going to work."

He saw the hurt in her eyes as his heart sank and she nodded, walking away. He followed her out of the room when she closed the door to her bedroom and he leaned against the wall.

"Clark, I'm sorry," he said and lowered his head. The bedroom door opened as she came out wearing naked hose and white trainers and lifted his chin up with her thumb.

"I'm not made out of glass," she said with a smile and he softly laughed.

"I'm still sorry," he said with a small shrug.

"And I forgive you."

The sound of someone knocking on the door startled them as Louisa walked to the door, opened the door and looked at Frederick and Vanessa Wingate.

Frederick Wingate was a tall man with a lean build, salt and pepper black hair and had deep brown eyes. He wore gray tuxedo, a white shirt, a dark gray tie, a black leather belt, gray socks and high polished black leather shoes. He looked at Louisa when he handed her his dark gray coat and she made a little curtsy.

Vanessa Wingate was a tall woman with green eyes and her blonde hair was curly. She was dressed in a blue dress with the skirt ending just below her knees and matching shoes She handed Louisa her coat as Louisa curtsied and they walked in the room.

"Hello, Traynor," Frederick said with a nod.

"Hello, Sir," Will said then looked at Vanessa. "Good evening, Mrs. Wingate."

"Good evening," Vanessa said while Louisa hung the coats up on the pegs near the door and they looked at her.

"May I introduce my maid, Louisa Clark?" Will asked and they nodded at her.

Louisa walked in the kitchen while Will led the Wingates to the couch then walked to the bar. He knew what both Frederick and Vanessa liked to drink as he poured the drinks into the glasses and Louisa came out with a silver tray with some hors d'oeuvres. He watched as she smiled at Frederick and Vanessa and they nodded to her. He brought the drinks to them as he handed them the glasses and sat down on the couch across from them.

"Where is…? What was her name again? Frederick asked and Will noticed how uncomfortable Vanessa looked.

"Oh, you mean Alicia?" Will asked, taking a sip of the scotch in his glass. "I am afraid we are no longer together."

"Ah," Frederick said with a nod and sipped on the whiskey in his glass. Vanessa placed her glass on the coaster on the coffee table when she got up and Will watched her go into the kitchen. His stomach became a tight knot as he sighed and sipped on the scotch.

Louisa placed the roast on the cutting board when she noticed Vanessa watching her and felt her stomach sink.

"That smells amazing!" Vanessa said with a smile and Louisa smiled back.

"Thank you. I thought a roast would be a good idea," Louisa said, picking up the carving knife. "Is it alright if we have pan roasted potatoes with the roast?"

"Oh yes! Those are Frederick's favorite!"

"We're also having asparagus with hollandaise sauce and I made some rolls."

"Are you sure you didn't call our cook!? Those are his favorites as well," Vanessa said.

"No, I just guessed," Louisa said and Vanessa softly laughed. "Though I wasn't sure what to have for dessert."

"Nothing for me, Dear. I am on a diet."

"You're on a diet?! Why!? You look amazing!"

"You're too kind," Vanessa said then walked closer. "Do you need a hand with that?"

"No, I'm fine," Louisa said as she shyly smiled and Vanessa nodded then went back into the living room.

The rest of the evening went smoothly as Will and Frederick talked business and Vanessa gave Louisa a little hug as they left. Will looked at Louisa after closing the door when he blinked and lightly shook his head.

"Do you think it went ok?" Louisa asked.

"I… I think so," Will said then pressed his lips together as his eyebrows arched up.

"Then I better start cleaning up."

"I'll help you," he said as they went into the kitchen and she was a little surprised when he slid his arm around her shoulders.

Will knocked on the door as he opened the door and Martin waved for him to come in. Will silently closed the door when he walked to the chair and Martin pointed for him to sit down. Martin ended the call when he placed the receiver on the cradle and looked at Will.

"I guess you're wondering why I asked to see you," Martin said and Will felt his stomach churning.

"Does it have to do with the Wingate account?" Will asked.

"Yes, it does," Martin said and Will swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just need to ask this. What did you do? Lock Alicia in the bedroom?"

"What!?" Will asked, a little confused then smiled. "Oh, no, we broke up."

"When did that happen?"

"It was while I was in the hospital."

"Ah, well, Wingate was rather impressed with you."

"He was?!"

"Yes, he couldn't stop talking about how impressed he was with you and wants you to be in charge of his accounts," Martin said and Will felt his heart slamming in his chest. He wondered if he was dreaming as he blinked and shook his head a few times.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes," Martin said while sliding the files toward him and Will took the top file in his hands. He opened the file as he looked at the paperwork and smiled. "Well done!"

"Thank you," Will said as he got up, picked up the files, walked to the door and left the office. He walked down the hallway when he came to his office and went inside. Cally looked at him when he walked by her and went into the inner office. She noticed the look on his face when he went inside and sighed then jumped when he cheered. She walked to the door when she saw him dancing then turned to look at her. "I did it! I got the Wingate account!"

"Whoa!" she said as he walked closer, laughed and hugged her. She patted his back as he moved back and she saw the joy in his eyes. She lightly tapped her fingers against his chest then left the room and closed the door. Will walked to the desk when he sat down and opened the top file. He read the information when he took the Blackberry out of his pocket and looked at the photo of him and Louisa. He lightly moved his finger over the screen then opened the text window and started typing.

 _ **Clark, I did it! I got the account!**_

He waited for few minutes when the soft ping came from the Blackberry and he looked at the screen.

 _ **That's great!**_

Will smiled when he thought of something and typed on the keyboard.

 _ **I saw Wingate's wife go into the kitchen. What did she want?**_

 _ **I guess she wanted to see what was for dinner. She told me I made all his favorites.**_

 _ **You did?**_

 _ **Yeah, then I told her I wasn't sure what to have for dessert and she told me not to bother because she was on a diet. I told her she didn't need to go on a diet because she looked amazing.**_

Will felt his stomach sink as he re-read what she had sent and swallowed hard.

 _ **You what?!**_

 _ **I told her she didn't need to be on a diet when she said she didn't want any dessert because she looked amazing.**_

Will looked at the screen for a few seconds and blinked. He knew one way to get on Wingate's good side was to make friends with his wife and Louisa had done just that.

" _She helped me get the account and she didn't even know it,"_ he thought and smiled.

 _ **Will?**_

 _ **I'm still here.**_

 _ **Did I do something wrong?**_

He could picture her biting her nails as he leaned back in the chair and placed his feet on top of the desk.

 _ **No, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you helped me.**_

 _ **I did?!**_

 _ **Yes. You see, one way to get on Wingate's good side is to make friends with his wife. She is one of the biggest stockholder in his companies.**_

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **Clark, would you like to come out to dinner and celebrate? I'll make the reservations.**_

He looked at the screen when the small ping came from the Blackberry and he looked at the screen.

 _ **Sure.**_

 _ **See you when I get home.**_

He ended the call when he placed the Blackberry back in his pocket, picked up the file and started to read the report. He then realized he might have just asked Louisa on a date and frowned.

"No, she wouldn't see it that way," he said and looked at the report.

"Oh boy," Louisa said as she looked at the screen and leaned against the counter. She was happy about Will getting the account, but had he just asked her out? "No, that's not what he did."

She walked out of the kitchen as she headed for her bedroom and closed the door after going inside. She went to lie down on the bed when she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"He didn't' ask me out," she said as she placed her hands behind her head and frowned. "He just wants to celebrate getting the account. There is _no_ way he is even interested in me!"

She picked up the phone when she re-read the text and her eyebrows arched down into a point.

"But what if he is?"

She looked at the screen as the photo of Patrick smiling at her and she sighed. She opened the text application when she pushed the button and pressed her lips into a thin line.

 _ **Treena, I need to tell you something.**_

She waited until the soft pinging sound came from the phone and looked at the screen.

 _ **What's wrong?**_

 _ **I think my boss just asked me out on a date.**_

 _ **He did?!**_

 _ **I said I think he did. See, he had to entertain an important client last night and he got the account.**_

 _ **And he asked you out to celebrate?**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **That's not a date.**_

 _ **I know, but what if he thinks it is a date?**_

 _ **Doesn't he have a girlfriend?**_

 _ **Not anymore. They broke up.**_

 _ **Does he know about Patrick?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Then there's nothing to worry about. He knows you are off limits.**_

 _ **I'm over reacting?**_

 _ **Yes, you are over reacting.**_

 _ **Then what should I do? He said he was going to make reservations, but he didn't tell me where.**_

 _ **Just dress in casual clothes, but not too casual.**_

 _ **I did buy a new sundress.**_

 _ **Wear that and some nice sandals.**_

 _ **Should I wear nude hose or bare legs?**_

 _ **It's up to you. Just remember to wear panties.**_

Louisa laughed then covered her mouth with her and shook her head.

 _ **I can't believe you sent that!**_

 _ **Made you laugh, right?**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Lou, it's going to be fine.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **Anytime.**_

Louisa turned the phone off when she placed the phone on the night table then got off the bed and went to get ready for dinner.

"Clark?" Will said when he came in and closed the door. He looked around when Louisa came out of her bedroom and was wearing a light blue sundress and white leather sandals and her hair was floating around her shoulders. He admitted she looked adorable as she smiled and he placed the helmet on the table near the door. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said with a curtsy.

"Give me a few minutes to change and we'll go."

"So, this is ok?"

"Perfect," he said with a nod and headed into his bedroom. He came out wearing a white shirt, a cream color jumper, jeans and trainers and she smiled.

"You look perfect, too," she said and he walked to her.

"Just so you know. This isn't a date."

"I know," she said. "We're just two friends going out to celebrate you getting the account."

"Yes, that's exactly what we're doing," he said as he held his hand out and she took it. They headed for the door when they left and he closed the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In this chapter, we learn the story behind that photo.**

Chapter Eight

"What is this?" Louisa asked, looking at the passport she had found on the kitchen counter and Will looked up from reading the paper.

"It's your passport," he said then looked back at the article he was reading.

"Why would I need a passport?"

"Because I need you to come traveling with me when I go on business trips."

"What?" she asked with wide eyes and he looked at her.

"Don't look so surprised, Clark. Some of people I work with bring their butler, PA or maid with them all the time."

"Ah," she said with a nod and tapped the passport against her fingertips.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," she said and he notice the worried look on her face. "I would have to get inoculation jabs, right?"

"Yes."

"I hate needles," she sighed and dimples dented his cheeks as he grinned.

"Do you want me to hold your hand if you do have to get an inoculation jab?" he teased and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes!"

"Fine," he said with a nod then went back to reading the article.

"I'll hold you to that," she said as she placed the passport on the table and he lowered the corner of the paper to watch her go into the kitchen.

"You're going where?" Patrick asked while Louisa sipped on a soda and looked at him.

"I'm going to Manhattan," Louisa said.

"You're going to New York? As in America?"

"Yes," she said then sat back. "I don't know why you're upset. All I'm going to be doing is taking care of my boss' flat while he's at work. He even said I could go sightseeing or shopping if I get bored."

"Is his girlfriend coming?"

"No," she said and felt guilty about not telling Patrick that Will had broken up with Alicia.

"It's just going to be the two of you then?"

"Yes, but I promise I will lock my bedroom door at night if you think he'll try something."

"This isn't funny, Lou," he said and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Yes, it is, and I think it's sweet that you're jealous."

"I am not…"

"Yes, you are," she said as she reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "The thing you have to remember is he doesn't think of me as anything more than a maid and a friend."

Patrick folded his fingers over hers as Louisa smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Bring me back a t-shirt," he said and both of them softly laughed.

 _Manhattan, New York_

Will opened the door as they came in the penthouse and he placed the suitcases down by the door. Louisa looked around the large living room while he watched her then closed the door and leaned against the door.

"Blimey," Louisa said as she turned and Will crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right," Will said as he walked closer and stood in front of her. "There are two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, a den, a dining room, a home gym. The kitchen is through that doorway."

"Got it," she said when she went to get her suitcase and headed for one of the closed doors. "Which room's mine?"

"It's that one," he said as he pointed and she opened the door to the right of the large white fireplace. She opened the door when she walked in the room and was shocked by the size of the bed between two large windows. She placed the suitcase on the bed as she walked around the room and opened the door to the bathroom. She looked at the large sunken tub and glass incased shower and moved her hand along the marble counter top. She walked back into the bedroom as she headed for the walk-in closet and noticed the built-in shelves for her shoes and boots.

"Whoa," she said when she heard a soft knock and walked out to see Will standing in the doorway.

"I take it that you like the room," he said and she nodded. "Have you checked the view?"

Louisa walked to the large window as she looked out at the view and he walked to stand next to her. He enjoyed the childlike look on her face when he felt her fingers brush against his and he wrapped their fingers together, lightly squeezing her hand.

Placing the plastic bags on the counter, Louisa unpacked the groceries and was glad the market was only two blocks from the apartment building. She had taken her time to organize the cabinets and drawers so she could find things easily and placed the plastic bags in the recycling bin under the sink after she was finished putting the groceries away. She looked at the photographs, take out menus and cartoon strips on the doors to the refrigerator when she noticed a blank spot and frowned.

"Maybe it was a photo of Alicia," she said softly then turned and saw something on the floor. Bending down, she picked up the photograph as she turned the photograph over and her eyebrows shot up. "No, it can't be."

"Clark?" Will called as he came in and closed the door behind him. She looked at the photograph then at the doorway when she walked out of the kitchen and he smiled at her. "Ah, there you are."

"Where did you get this?" Louisa asked as she handed him the photograph and he turned the photograph over, seeing **Will, Georgina, Katrina and Louisa – Traynor Manor - 1992** written on the back.

"It's just a photograph of me and my sister."

"No offense, but that's not what I asked."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because that's me and my sister," she said and pointed to the two younger girls in the photo.

"They are!?" he asked with wide eyes and looked at the older girl stand in front of his sixteen years old self.

"Yes!"

"You're that Louisa?!"

"Yes!'

"Bloody hell," he said as he walked into the kitchen, walked to the refrigerator and placed the photograph back under the banana magnet then softly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head and she looked at the photograph.

"Do you remember who took that?"

"Yes, it was my mother's gardener. My sister and I used to call her "Mrs. Jeanie"."

"She was my nan."

"She was!?" he asked, giving her a wide-eyed look.

"Yes," she said and he sighed.

"My mother adored her."

"She loved working in your mother's garden."

She watched Will walk to the kitchen island when he hopped up to sit on the counter and she leaned against the refrigerator door.

"Do you remember how we met?" Will asked and Louisa removed the photograph from under the banana magnet and looked at Younger Will.

 _11 June 1992_

Jean Miller was surprised when her employer, Camilla Traynor, agreed to allow her to bring her granddaughters to work with her. Her daughter, Josie, and her husband had finally saved up enough money to take a holiday and their daughters were staying with her and her husband for the next two weeks.

"Are we there yet?" her eight years old granddaughter, Katrina, asked from the passenger seat.

"Almost," Jean said. She noticed how bored her ten years old granddaughter, Louisa, looked as Louisa stared out of the back window and Jean strummed her fingers on the steering wheel. A few minutes later they arrived at Traynor Manor and Katrina was shocked by the size of the house.

"Whoa! Check that out!" she said as she got out of the car and looked up at the windows. Jean got out of the car as she looked at Louisa and tapped her knuckle on the glass. Sighing, Louisa got out of the car when they walked around to the back of the house and Louisa placed her hands into her jeans pockets.

"I bet it's haunted," Louisa said and Katrina's eyes went wide.

"No, it's not haunted," Jean said, glaring at Louisa.

They walked toward Camilla Traynor as she placed her hands in front of her and Louisa felt a cold chill move through her.

"Hello, Jean," Camilla said.

"Hello, Mrs. Traynor," Jean said then looked at her granddaughter. "May I introduce my granddaughters, Louisa and Katrina?"

"Hello, Girls," Camilla said with a nod.

"Hello," Treena said.

"Hello," Louisa said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eight," Treena said.

"I'm ten," Louisa said.

"Well," Camilla said as she looked at Jean. "Shall we get started?"

A few hours passed while they helped Camilla and Jean with the gardening, but Louisa was getting tired and bored. She looked over toward the house when the French doors opened and her eyes widened. Sixteen years old Will came outside wearing only tight denim shorts and he brushed some hair out of his eyes. He stretched his arms over his head as Louisa's heart jumped in her chest and she watched him walk away.

"Uh, Nan, who's that?" she asked and Jean and Camilla looked at Will.

"That's my son, William," Camilla said.

"Oooooooo! Lou's got a boyfriend!" Treena teased then giggled and Louisa glared at her.

"Shut up!" Louisa shouted as a blush moved across her cheeks.

"That will be enough!" Jean said, glaring at them. "Louisa, will you go fill the watering can?"

"Sure," Louisa sighed as she got up and picked up the watering can. She headed toward the house where the hose was sitting on the grass and she picked up the nozzle. She pushed the button on the nozzle when she had the feeling she was being watched and looked around.

"Hello!" came from her right when she looked up and Will was holding onto two of the bricks sticking out of the wall with his feet on top of two other bricks. "Who are you?"

"I'm Louisa," she said as she let go of the button and placed the hose down. She walked closer as he looked down at her and she could just see the dimples when he smiled.

"I'm Will."

"What are you doing?"

"Just hanging around."

Louisa giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down then looked up. She watched him push off on the bricks while reaching up for the next bricks and pulled himself up.

"William, what in Heaven's name are you doing?!" Camilla demanded from behind her as Louisa turned and saw her coming closer. "Get down here right now!"

"Alright," he said as Louisa watched him try to figure out how to jump down without hurting himself and Camilla folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't you dare jump!" Camilla said and Louisa tried hard not to laugh.

"Spoilsport," he said when he climbed down then gave Camilla a bored look.

"Louisa, will you please take the watering can to your grandmother?" she asked and Louisa picked up the watering can and shyly smiled after Will gave her a wink then she walked away.

"So, you're Bumblebee," Will said as Louisa looked at him with a slightly angry look and he liked how cute she was when she frowned.

"I never did understand why you used to call me that," Louisa said.

"Well, it's because you used to buzz around the house looking for things to do besides gardening."

 _15 June 1992_

"Where're you going with that?" Will asked as he watched Louisa push the laundry basket down the hallway and he leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom. She noticed he was wearing only jeans and a white muscle shirt, but his feet were bare.

"I'm helping with the laundry," she said and he looked at the clean and folded laundry.

"Those are mine."

"Oh," she said and he leaned over to pick the laundry basket off the floor.

"Thanks, Bumblebee," he said and she frowned.

"What did you call me?"

"Bumblebee. I mean you're buzzing around the house like one," he said then turned and walked back into the bedroom. She watched him close the door when she stuck her tongue out and headed down the hallway.

"I take it you didn't like the nickname?" Will asked and she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"I didn't at first. Then I got used to it," Louisa said and placed the photograph back under the banana magnet.

"I remember when my mother wrote and told me your grandmother died. She was a great lady."

"Yes, she was," Louisa said and Will hopped off the marble counter and walked to her.

"So, Bumblebee, what's for dinner?" he asked and she shook her head, laughing.

Louisa sat on the couch while she looked at the screen and smiled at the photograph of Treena and Thomas.

 _ **How's New York?**_

 _ **It's amazing!**_

 _ **Have you done any sight-seeing?**_

 _ **I have done a little bit.**_

 _ **How's the shopping?**_

 _ **I've looked at some shops, but most of them are really expensive.**_

 _ **How's that boss of yours?**_

Louisa looked at Will spread out on the couch with his feet in her lap and he was watching a film with subtitles. She couldn't understand what he saw in them and he lightly thumped his feet together.

 _ **He's fine.**_

 _ **He hasn't tried anything, has he?**_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **Have you?!**_

Louisa blushed as she rolled her eyes and Will titled his head to one side.

"Are you alright, Clark?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said then looked at the screen.

 _ **Tree, I am not going to cheat on Patrick!**_

 _ **Isn't he cheating on his girlfriend?**_

 _ **No, he's not. They broke up.**_

 _ **When did that happen?**_

 _ **When he was in the hospital.**_

 _ **Then he's available.**_

 _ **Yes. But, like I told you, he's not interested in me.**_

She looked at Will when he frowned and she noticed the look in his eyes.

 _ **I have to go.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

"What's wrong?" Louisa asked while turning the phone off and placed the phone on the side table near the couch.

"I got a cramp in my foot," Will said and she noticed his right foot was twitching.

"Hold on," Louisa said when she gently took hold of his foot and rubbed her thumbs against the sole of his foot. He hissed as she pushed a little harder and he half closed his eyes. She felt the muscles in his foot relax while he wiggled his toes and she started rubbing his left foot. He made a content sigh while looking at her and titled his head to one side.

 _18 June 1992_

Will had never been so bored as he was that summer. His schoolmates had gone off with their families on holidays and his friends at home were also busy. His fourteen years old sister, Georgina, had become friends with Louisa and Katrina and he started to feel like he had three sisters instead of one.

"Don't use that color!" woke him as he felt someone holding onto his feet then heard someone making hushing sounds.

"Not so loud! You'll wake him," Georgina said as he slowly opened his eyes and saw all three girls sitting on his bed near his feet and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Bloody hell!" he said when he noticed his toenails were now bright pink, dark purple and blood red and they gave him a startled look.

"Run!" Louisa said as they got off the bed and the nail polish oozed onto the duvet. He got off the bed as he chased them out of the room, down the hallway then down the stairs and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"What is going here?!" Camilla demanded while she and Jean glared at Will and the girls peeked out from behind the couch.

"They painted my toenails!" Will shouted as Camilla and Jean looked at his feet and both of them tried hard not to laugh.

"I see that."

"Louisa?! Katrina?! Get over here!" Jean demanded and the girls walked around the couch and walked to her. "What do you have to say?!"

"We're sorry," Louisa and Treena said together and Georgina smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Young Lady," Camilla said and Georgina frowned. "Now, will one of you explain why William has multi-colored toenails?"

"We were doing our nails when I thought it would be funny if we painted Will's nails. He was sleeping so I thought he wouldn't wake up until we're done, but…," Georgina said.

"But Treena woke him up," Louisa said.

"Hey!" Treena shouted and Jean sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care who did what," Camilla said in a cold tone. "All of you are responsible. Now, I want you to remove…"

"They also got nail polish all over my duvet," Will growled, folding his arms over his chest, but a part of him ached from the sad look on Louisa's face.

"Upstairs! Now!" Camilla said while pointing to the stairs and they went upstairs. After they cleaned the nail polish off Will's toenails and placed the duvet in the laundry room, the girls stood in front of Will and he glared at them.

"Will, don't be mad at them," Georgina said. "It was all my idea."

"Yeah. I get that," he said with a nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Good! Now get out of my room!"

"Let's go," she said with a sigh as she turned and Katrina followed her out of the room. He looked at Louisa while brushing the hair out of his eyes and titled his head to one side. Before he could move, Louisa ran to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. He felt her body trembling as she sobbed and he sighed, sliding his arms around her.

"Hey. Come on, Bumblebee. Stop crying," he said as he lifted her chin up and she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"Are you still mad?" Louisa asked.

"No!" he said with wide eyes as his eyebrows rose up and she giggled. He gave her a hug then let go and she left the room. Leaning on the doorframe, he watched her go downstairs as he rolled his eyes, laughed, went back into his room and closed the door.

"What's so funny?" Louisa asked and Will looked at her. He hadn't realized he had laughed out loud as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I was thinking about the time you, your sister and my sister painted my toenails with nail polish," he said and she thought for a few minutes. Her mouth fell open once she remembered and he lightly thumped her with his foot.

"I forgot all about that! You were so mad!" she said and he nodded.

"But I forgave you."

"You hugged me," she said as she lightly rubbed the top of his foot.

"I had to get you to stop crying."

"I'm amazed you stayed sane with all the craziness your sister got us involved in," she said then laughed.

"That's my sister for you," he said with a grin.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked and he nodded. "I had a crush on you."

"No!" he said as he elongated the "o" while widening his eyes and she laughed.

"Nan thought it was cute and said it was just puppy love. I would get over it."

"Did you?"

"Yeah," she said and he wiggled his toes for her to keep rubbing his feet.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm honored. I was never someone's crush before," he said then yawned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry."

"That's ok. It's late," she said as she moved his feet off her lap then got up and headed for her bedroom. "Goodnight, Will."

He watched her go into her bedroom then close the door when he sat up and raked his fingers through his hair. He got up as he turned the movie and television off, walked to his bedroom then turned the light on, turned the living room light off and looked toward her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Bumblebee," he said as he went into the room and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning! We deal with assisted suicide in this chapter and a twist on the accident.**

Chapter Nine

Louisa and Will sat on the couch with his feet on her lap and they watched one of Will's favorite movies. They had been home for three days and she admitted she missed New York. Will allowed her to place the souvenirs she had bought on a shelf of the bookcase in the den and a postcard sat under a State of Liberty magnet on the refrigerator door.

"I'm hungry," Will said.

"What would you like to eat?" Louisa asked, moving his feet from her lap and stood up.

"Do we have any sliced chicken?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then I'd like a chicken and cheese sandwich and some crips."

"What kind of cheese?"

"Provolone, please."

"Would you like a beer, too?"

"Yes," he said and she nodded then left the room. She headed for the kitchen when she walked to the refrigerator and checked the chart to see if he could have some crips as well as bread for the sandwich. Nodding, she opened the refrigerator door and removed the packet of sliced chicken breasts, a jar of French mustard she knew he liked, a packet of provolone cheese and a bottle of beer and closed the door. She placed the jar, the packets and the bottle on the counter when she walked to the wicker basket where she kept the bread and removed two slices of wheat bread from the bag. A few minutes later she had the sandwich made and placed the knives she used into the dishwasher and walked to the counter. She picked up the plate when the soft chirp of her phone filled the air and she removed the phone from her jeans pocket. She looked at the screen when she saw there was a text from Treena and she pushed the button. Will was startled when he heard the sound of a plate breaking and sat up, looking at the doorway. "Clark?!"

He quickly got off the couch when he ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen. He found Louisa sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up and her head bent down. Her arms were covering her head and the broken plate and ruined sandwich sat on the floor next to her.

"Clark?" he asked as he carefully walked to her and knelt down on his haunches in front of her. He saw her body was shaking while she sobbed and he slowly reached over and touched the top of her head. "Look at me."

She slowly lifted her head when he saw the tears streaming down her face and he gently took her hands, checking to see if she cut herself. He made a small grunt as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he sat down. She sobbed against his shoulder as he rocked her and carded her hair while making soft hushing noises.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she shook her head. He held her until she calmed down enough to move back and he handed her his handkerchief. She used the handkerchief to wipe her eyes and nose and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she looked at the ruined sandwich lying on the floor and he gently carded the side of her head. "Never mind that. Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's Patrick," Louisa said in a small voice.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked and she nodded.

"He took up running to get fit."

"Does he use a treadmill like I do?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"He uses the track or goes out for a run?"

"Yes," she said then sniffed. "He was out on a run. It was raining. He didn't mind the rain. It was also foggy. He didn't see… He…"

"Did he get hit by a car?"

"No, he was hit by a guy on a motorbike," she said then started sobbing again and he held her. His mind glanced back to the day he decided to ride his motorbike instead of going out and get a cab and he gently rocked her back and forth.

 _Saint Andrew's Hospital_

The lift doors opened while Will and Louisa walked quickly down the hallway and stopped at the nurses' station.

"Excuse me," Louisa said as the nurse with short dark hair looked up. "Do you know where Patrick Walsh is?"

The nurse typed on the keyboard then looked at her and frowned.

"He's in CCU Room Seven," the nurse said.

"Thank you."

"Wait. Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, but only family are allowed in the CCU."

"But….!"

"Let's go," Will said as Louisa gave him a shocked look and he held up a finger to his lips to silence her. Taking her hand, he glanced left then right when they walked down the hallway and she smiled. They looked into the rooms until they found Patrick's room and Louisa's eyes widened.

Patrick was lying on a bed surrounded by a heart monitor, a respirator, two metal poles where small plastic bags filled with saline and other medications and blood, a dialysis machine and a plastic bag was clipped to the side of the bed with a plastic tube vanishing under the blankets. He had oxygen prongs up his nose, a plastic pulse clip connected to his right index finger and a blood pressure cup was around his left bicep. He looked like he was asleep and the nurse with blond hair standing next to the bed looked at them.

"Who are you?" she asked as she walked to the doorway.

"I'm Louisa Clark. Patrick Walsh is my boyfriend," Louisa said then looked at Will. "This is Will Traynor."

"I'm sorry, but only family…"

"Let her in," Patrick's tired voice said and the nurse looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he growled and the nurse looked at Louisa.

"Follow me," the nurse said and Louisa followed her down the hallway. Will looked at Patrick while Patrick looked at the ceiling and something clicked in Will's mind.

" _Let me ask you something. If I was permanently on oxygen, or had some sort of permanent disability, would you still want to look after me?"_

" _Do you mean as a maid or a caregiver?"_

" _Both."_

" _Uh, I would have to see about taking classes to learn about your disability and the proper care needed…"_

" _So, that would be a "yes"?"_

" _Yes, I wouldn't mind taking care of you,"_

"So, you're her boss, yeah?" Patrick asked and Will blinked.

"Yes, I am," Will said with a nod.

"Why are you here?"

"She was too upset and I didn't want her to drive."

"She could have taken the train."

"You're right. She could have."

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't. I was just thinking about something Clark, uh, Louisa told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"I asked her if she would stay with me if I was permanently disabled."

"What did she say?"

"She said she would stay and would also take classes on what was wrong with me and how to take care of me."

Patrick became quiet as Will looked at him and Louisa and the nurse walked closer. Louisa was wearing surgical scrubs, plastic surgery gloves, a plastic face shield and rubber booties on her shoes and Will remembered how cute he thought she looked the first time he saw her in that outfit. She gave Will a little smile then went into the room and walked to the bed.

"Hello," Louisa said in a soft voice as Patrick looked at her and she reached to take his hand.

"Don't," Patrick said and she moved her hand back. She looked at the heart monitor then looked at Patrick and he looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when…"

"You were in New York."

"I brought you a t-shirt," she said with a sad smile, but he only glanced at her. "Hey, don't be like this. Do you really think I would have stayed away once I found out you were in the hospital?"

"I've been here for weeks."

"Patrick…"

"I told my mum to call you shortly after I woke up!"

"Calm down."

"Why didn't you call?!" Patrick said and the nurse looked at the heart monitor then at Louisa.

"You need to leave," the nurse said and Louisa looked at Patrick.

"No," Patrick growled as he glared at the nurse then looked at Louisa.

"I…. I didn't know what happened until today," Louisa said.

"Didn't you check your phone?"

"Yeah, but the only messages I got were from my family."

"Show me!" Patrick said and she looked at the nurse.

"Cell phones are not allowed in here," the nurse said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" a voice asked as Louisa turned and saw Patrick's mother standing next to Will. Patrick's mother was wearing the same thing Louisa was wearing and Will noticed the furious look on her face. "Get out!"

"I was…," Louisa said as his mother stormed into the room and Louisa felt the urge to run.

"I said get out!"

"Both of you need to leave or I am calling security," the nurse said while looking at the screen of the heart monitor and Patrick was breathing hard and fast through his nose.

"Clark," Will said as Louisa looked at him and sighed. She walked to him while Patrick's mother followed and looked at Will.

"Who are you?" Patrick's mother demanded.

"This is my boss, Will Traynor," Louisa said.

"Why is he here?!"

"I brought her because she was too upset to drive," Will said.

"My son wouldn't be here if she had been with him instead of shacked up with you in London!"

"What are you talking about?" Louisa asked.

"All he talks about since you left is how much he missed you! How much he wished you hadn't taken that job with this…this wanker!" Patrick's mother shouted as she pointed at Will when two security guards walked closer then stood next to them.

"I'm sorry, but all of you have to leave," one of the security guards said.

"Stay away from my son!" Patrick's mother growled then walked away and Will looked at Louisa. He noticed the pain in her eyes as he gently placed his hand against her lower back and led Louisa down the hallway.

"She told you to stay away from Patrick?!" Josie asked while Louisa sat at the table and sipped on the tea.

"Yeah," Louisa said with a nod.

"I knew Irene was upset, but she's gone insane! This was not your fault!"

"Maybe it was," Louisa said with a sigh.

"No! I will not allow you to feel guilty about this!"

"Mum, he went out for a run in the rain."

"He's done that before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Would he have gone out even if it was foggy?"

"No," Louisa said with a shake of her head. "I wouldn't have let him."

"Do you think he really wanted you to stay here and pluck chickens?"

"He wasn't happy about me going to London."

"But he got used to the idea."

"Yes, he did," Louisa said then sighed. "He even asked if my boss was alright after he came down with pneumonia and was relieved when I said he was going to be alright."

"Then none of this is your fault," Josie said as she sat down and looked at her. "Speaking of your boss, did Mr. Traynor ask if you were going to quit so you can be with Patrick?"

"He didn't say anything. He just left me off here after we went to the hospital."

"That is odd," Josie said then sighed. "Are you going to quit?"

"I don't know."

"Just make sure you're doing this for Patrick's sake and not because you feel guilty. It's not good for him and it's certainly not good for you."

Louisa looked at the tea then placed the teacup down, got up and left the room. She left the house when she headed down the pavement and sighed.

"William, are you listening to me?" Camilla asked while Will stood at the window and looked out at the garden. His mind was replaying the time he watched ten years old Louisa helping out in the garden and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Yes, Mother, I am listening," he said then turned to look at her.

"I asked if you were alright," she said as she walked closer and saw the sad look in his eyes.

"No, I am not alright."

"Is everything alright at work?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Has Alicia been bothering you? I knew she wouldn't just give up that easily."

"I haven't heard from her since we broke up."

"Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be losing my maid."

"You mean Miss Clark? What happened?"

"Her boyfriend was in an accident. He is paralyzed from the upper chest down and will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"And she wants to be with him?"

"Yes, I believe she does," he said with a nod.

"Well, that sounds to me like she is a very responsible young woman."

"She is very responsible," he said then lowered his head. She lifted his chin up as they locked eyes and she gave him a stern look.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I… I don't know. She's a good friend, but…"

"Excuse me, Sir. Madame," Mason said as they turned to look at him and he had his hands behind his back. "There is a Miss Louisa Clark to see Master William."

"Go on," Camilla said as Will left the room and followed Mason to the front door. Will smiled when he saw Louisa, but she looked like she was going to cry and he frowned. He took her hand as they walked outside then he closed the door and looked at her.

"Clark, what's wrong?" he asked and she took his hands.

"I… I came to tell you something," Louisa said and he felt his stomach dropping.

"You're here to tell me you have to quit," he said and she gave him a shocked look. "Remember when I asked you if you would stay if I was permanently disable?"

"Yes."

"You said you would stay and take classes about my condition and how to take care of me. Well, when we found out about Patrick, I knew you would stay and take care of him."

"He… He needs me."

"I know."

"You're being very calm about this."

"Not on the inside," he said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess it is."

Will watched her move closer when she slid her arms around him and placed her head against his chest. He hugged her as a part of him screamed not to let go, but Louisa moved back to look at him.

"Goodbye, Will," she said then turned and walked away. He watched her as his heart slammed in his chest and he blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"Goodbye, Bumblebee," he said, turned and went back in the house.

Patrick looked at the ceiling when he felt like he was being watched and glanced at the doorway. Will stood in the doorway as he swallowed the lump in his throat and Patrick frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick asked.

"She's staying," Will said.

"You mean Lou?"

"Yes, she just told me."

"Don't let her."

"It's not my choice."

"I don't want her here."

"Don't you love her?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want her to waste her life looking after me."

"I would feel the same if I was in your position."

"Then do me a favor and take her back to London."

"Again, it's not my choice."

"Don't you care about her?"

"Yes, she's a good friend."

"She really cares about you."

"We do have a history."

"What does that mean?" Patrick asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Did you know her grandmother?"

"Yeah, I met her a few times."

"She was my mother's gardener."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I met Louisa when she was ten and I was sixteen. We've been friends ever since."

"Oh," Patrick said then became quiet for a few seconds. "Then you do know how stubborn she is."

"Yes, I do," Will said with a small smile.

"Well, if you can't talk her into going back with you, promise me you'll look after her once I'm gone."

Will frowned when a nurse walked closer and looked at him then at Patrick.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave," she said and Will nodded. He turned to walk down the hallway as he wondered about what Patrick said and placed his hands in his jeans pockets.

Months passed as Louisa came to see Patrick at the hospital and would help the nurses take care of him.

She would feed him or help him take a drink.

She carefully shaved him.

She would sit and watch television with him.

She had enrolled in classes to learn about his condition and how to take care of him.

But the one thing she couldn't do was get Patrick to talk to her.

He would be short with the doctors and nurses.

He yelled at her and his parents.

He told his friends to stop coming to see him.

"Lou?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah?" Louisa asked as she looked up from her book.

"What would you do if I died?" he asked and she saw the seriousness in his face.

"You're not going to die."

"That's not how my doctor sees it. I heard him talking to my parents the other day. There are number of things which could kill me."

"Like what?"

"Like autonomic dysreflexia," he said then explained what that was then listed a number of other things which could kill him. 'Didn't they get to that yet in those classes you're taking?"

"No."

"So, answer the question. What would you do?"

"I would cry and grieve."

"Would you go back to work?"

"I guess so."

"Would you go back to London?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Even if your boss asked you to?"

"No. Besides, he must have replaced me by now."

"Because you spent all of your time with me," he said with a frown.

"Look, do we really have to talk about this? It's morbid."

"Ok, I'll stop," he said then closed his eyes. "I'm going to take a kip."

"Then I better go," she said as she got up, walked to the bed and kissed his lips. He didn't open his eyes as she carded the side of his head and sadly smiled. "Love you."

She turned and walked out of the room when Patrick opened his eyes then blinked and frowned.

"Bye, Babe," he said and closed his eyes.

"Lou!" woke her as Louisa sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The door opened as Treena ran into the room and headed for the bed.

"What's wrong?" Louisa asked in a sleepy tone and Treena sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was watching the news," Treena said and Louisa saw the panic in her eyes. "There was this news story. It was... It was about Patrick."

"Why would Patrick be on the news?"

"He… According to the report… He's…"

"Treena, what happened to Patrick?!"

"He's dead," Treena said and Lou's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"According to the news report, one of the nurses who was taking care of him opened the morphine drip to full and he died in his sleep. She said he begged her to do it."

Louisa felt like her insides had shattered as she looked at her sister and found it hard to breath. She felt dizzy and ill as she stumbled out of bed, went down the hallway and went into the bathroom. She didn't notice Treena holding her hair back as she vomited into the toilet and tears rolled down her cheeks.

The crematorium was crowed as Louisa sat at the back and looked at the enlarge photograph of Patrick. She knew he couldn't be buried in a cemetery because his death had been ruled as a suicide and had to deal with reporters once the news found out she was his girlfriend. Josie had begged her not to attend the cremation, but she had to say goodbye to him. Louisa listened to the service as she tried to comprehend why he would kill himself and the guilt bubbled inside her. After the service was over, she quickly left the crematorium and headed down the pavement. She had gone out of a side entrance due to the front was crowded with reporters and news crews and she placed the collar of her coat up so no one could recognize her. When she finally arrived back at her parents' house, she went up to her room, closed the door, went to lie on the bed and cried.

Will was exhausted.

He had been interviewing for a new maid for months, but none of the applicants were right and he looked around the flat. It wasn't a mess, but it was getting dusty and he wondered if he should just do it himself.

A light snow was falling outside as he walked to the window and watched the large flakes falling. He turned when he heard someone knocking on the door and walked to the door. He didn't have any more interviews scheduled as he opened the door and his heart jumped in his chest.

"Hello," Louisa said and he wondered for a few minutes if he was dreaming.

"Hello, Clark," Will said.

"I heard you were looking for a new maid."

"I am."

"Is the job still available?"

He had seen the news reports and the media coverage about Patrick's suicide, but didn't want to contact her due to the fact he thought he'd make things worse if he just asked her to come back.

"Yes. It's still available," he said with a nod as tears appear in the corners of his eyes. He led her inside then closed the door as they walked to the center of the room and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against him. She wrapped her arms around him as she started sobbing and he gently rocked her while looking out the window at the snow falling.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Part One of the travels of Will and Lou! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Ten

 _5 March, 2008_

 _San Diego, California – San Diego Zoo_

Louisa walked next to Will as they looked at the animals and Will sipped on some water from the plastic bottle in his right hand.

He was in San Diego on business and he had hoped getting away from London would cheer Louisa up.

She hadn't said much about what had happened with Patrick and he was wondering if she was shutting down.

"What's with the serious look?" Louisa said as he glanced at her and sighed.

"I was just thinking," Will said.

"Is it about the deal?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head and took another sip of water.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as she stopped walking and he turned to look at her.

"Is it me?" she asked and he saw the worry in her eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong," he said while walking to her and took hold of her hand. "But I have."

"I don't understand."

"Clark, you've been back for four months and I haven't asked about… I didn't know how to… I…"

"Are you talking about Patrick?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"You want me to talk about him?"

"Yes."

"I thought you knew what happened after… After he died."

"I did know. And that is why I feel like I let you down."

"You let me down?"

"I didn't call you or come see you! I just left you to handle it all on your own! What sort of a friend does that!?"

"I thought you were just busy."

"I wasn't that busy," he said and she noticed he was getting angry. "What makes it worse is what he had asked me to do."

"He asked you do to do something?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"It was the day you told me goodbye," he said then looked down.

"What did he ask you to do?" she said, lifting his chin up and looked deeply into his blue/gray eyes.

"He wanted me to take you back to London," he said in a soft voice and sniffed.

 _"Would you go back to London?"_

" _No, I don't think so."_

" _Even if your boss asked you to?"_

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him it wasn't my choice."

"What if I would had agreed to go back with you? Would you have thought less of me?"

"No, but I knew you were going to stay and thought it was best to let you go."

Louisa felt a little angry and disappointed, but the hurt look he had given her melted her heart and she gently squeezed his fingers.

"Can I say something that might cost me my job?" she asked and he nodded. "You are such a knob head."

"Yes, I am," he said as she laughed and he rolled his eyes then shook his head. "But it doesn't mean you can't talk to me about Patrick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. Smiling, she slid her arm around his waist as he held her against him and they headed down the path.

 _14 April - Malibu Beach, California_

The car pulled up to the one-story house as Louisa looked at the cream color exterior and the terracotta shingle roof and Will smiled. He pushed the button as the garage door opened and the car went into the garage. He turned the engine off while she looked at the other car then at him and Will smiled.

"That's your car," he said and she got out of the car. She looked at the car as he came to stand next to her and she looked at him. "The keys are in the house."

They walked to the door when he pushed the button and the garage door came down. He opened the door while she looked at the white panel next to the door and he looked at the white panel.

"That is the garage security system. I'll show you the code later," he said and led her inside the large kitchen. He watched her move about the kitchen as he leaned on the doorframe and she checked the cabinets, the pantry and the refrigerator. "The cleaning things are in that closet and that door leads to the basement."

"Some of these gadgets look like the ones we have at home," she said as she walked to the door leading to the back garden and looked outside. "No pool?"

"No," he said as he closed the door to the garage and walked to her. "But the beach is just down those stairs."

He followed her into the dining room while she looked at the furniture, the art work and the crystal chandeliers as he watched from the doorway and she headed for the living room.

"So, how many bedrooms are there?" Louisa asked.

"There are four bedrooms with their own bathrooms and a half bathroom is through that door," Will said as he pointed to the door. "The vacuum is in the closet to the right of the front door."

"Is there a den or home office?"

"No, just that desk," he said as he pointed to the dark wood desk with a complete computer system and she nodded. She looked about the room while he smiled and she looked at the large selection of DVDs on the entertainment center. She also noticed a framed photo of a baby cheetah and there was a chewed bootlace was draped over the frame. "Come on."

She followed him down the hallway while peeking into the bedrooms and he opened a door to show her the closet where the sheets, pillow cases, blankets and towels were.

"My bedroom's there," Will said as he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. She nodded when she walked into the large bedroom to her left and he watched her walk to the window and look out at the view.

"Can I have this room?" she asked.

"Sure," he said then headed down the hallway and she walked to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get our suitcases."

"Ah," she said with a nod then walked to the bed, flopped down onto her back and smiled as she looked up at the ceiling.

 _16 April_

The early morning sun cast a soft golden glow while Louisa opened her eyes and looked at the digital clock radio. She rolled over as she tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't so she got up and left the room. She had placed on her dressing gown and shuffled down the hallway when she came into the kitchen and noticed the sliding door was open. The cool breeze came from the screen door as she walked to the screen door and could just see the sun coming up. She opened the screen door when she walked outside, closed the screen door and smiled. She headed down the stairs when she saw someone jogging along the sand and was a little shocked to see it was Will.

Will woke up early when he got out of bed and placed on his gray t-shirt then a pair of jean shorts and had decided to go for a run. He quietly went down the hallway when he looked in the bedroom and watched Louisa sleeping for a few minutes. She looked so happy and he smiled before going outside. He felt the sand crunching under his feet as the light from the sunrise case a soft glow on the sand and he ran a little faster. He went to do a cartwheel as he smiled then stood on his hands and loved how the sun looked like it was falling out of the sea. He heard clapping when he flipped over onto his feet and was surprise to see Louisa sitting on the stairs, watching him.

"Good morning!" she called out as he walked to her then sat down.

"What are you doing up?" Will asked.

"I don't know. But I am glad I woke up. I would have missed that," she said and he grinned. Standing up, he held his hand out as she stood up then took his hand and they headed up the stairs.

 _20 April_

"We're going where?" Louisa asked as Will checked to see if he had his Blackberry then looked at her.

"We are going to a beach party," he said and picked up the strap of the beach tote bag.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" she asked. She knew Will had never seen her in a bathing suit as her stomach started doing flips and he gave her a slightly puzzled look.

"Yes, I want you to come," he said and she sighed. Nodding, she followed him into the garage as he placed the beach tote bag in the boot, closed the boot lid and they got in the car.

Louisa sipped on some juice while watching Will playing beach football and she admitted he looked amazing in his black swim trunks. His hair was wet and plastered back and he lightly bounced the football off his head. She was dressed in a red swimsuit with white polka dots and Will had laughed when she put on a white straw hat with a wide brim.

"Having fun?" made her jump when she turned and looked at the tall man wearing blue and green swim trunks standing next to her. He was the same age and height as Will, but had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, I am," Louisa said and he smiled.

"You're from the UK, right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Sam. Sam Dexter," Sam said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Louisa Clark," she said and they shook hands. They watched Will and the others playing football when Sam looked at her and sipped on the beer from a plastic cup.

"You know, Lou… May I call you that?" Sam asked and Louisa nodded. "I hate these things. Most of these people are here just to see if they can make deals."

"They are?"

"Yes. Take that guy," he said and pointed toward Will. "He looks like a player. Someone who can talk the talk and land deals without even trying. Would you trust him with your finances?"

"Yes," she said with a nod then sipped on some juice.

"Now, see that guy over there? The one in the red speedo? That guy is an ass kisser. He will do whatever the client wants and would mostly likely fuck up. I hate guys like that."

Louisa looked at the man Sam was looking at just as the man was going to kick the football, but Will beat him to the football and scored a goal. She silently cheered while the others laughed and Will made a bow.

"As for that guy," Sam said as they looked at a man with white hair and his stomach sticking over the top of his dark blue swim trunks. He was talking with a young woman with blonde hair in a white bikini and Louisa saw the anger in Sam's eyes. "He is in big trouble."

"Why?"

"Because that woman he's talking to is my sister and she is only sixteen!" Sam said as he stormed away while Will waked closer and looked at Louisa. She noticed the hair on his chest, stomach and legs looked darker from the sweat rolling down his body and he watched Sam yelling at someone.

"You did great out there," Louisa said as Will smiled at her and she handed him the towel she took out of the tote bag.

"Thank you," he said as he wiped his chest off then placed the towel around his shoulder. "Do you know who that man was you were talking to?"

"You mean Sam? He just came over and started talking to me."

"He is also the man I came here to talk to," he said while watching Sam lead the young woman away and the young woman was glaring at him.

"That's his little sister."

"I know. Wonder what happened."

"She was talking to that guy," she said and he looked at the man in the dark blue swim trunks.

"I guess he didn't know he was talking to a sixteen years old girl," Will said then sighed. "I guess I missed my chance."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes, and he has mine, but…," he said when one of the guys behind him called his name and he turned around.

"They want a rematch!" the guy said and Will looked at Louisa with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Go on," she said with a laugh and he saluted her then ran off.

"Clark!" Will called out as she came out of the kitchen and saw he was sitting at the computer.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You mean what's right," he said as she walked closer and he smiled up at her. "I was checking my emails and there was one from Sam Dexter. He said he was talking with this amazing woman at the beach today and had asked her if she would trust me to do her finances. She said she would and he wants to meet with me tomorrow morning."

"Wait. Are you saying I did it again? I helped you make a deal?" she asked while he stood up and thought how cute she looked when she was flustered.

"Yes," he said as he hugged her and she placed her forehead against his chest. She was lightly shaking as she held him and he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. She then smelt something as she moved back and headed for the kitchen just as the smoke alarm went off.

"Damn," she said while he turned the smoke alarm off and she moved the pan off the burner. "I burned dinner."

"Pizza?"

"Sound's good," she said as he opened the sliding door, pulled the screen door closed to allow the smoky air out and she went to find the take-out menu after placing the burnt pan in the sink.

 _16 May - Los Angeles, California_

"What do you think?" Louisa said from the doorway and twirled around so Will could look at the blue dress she was wearing and the matching shoes.

"You look amazing," he said with a grin and the dimples made large dents in his cheeks. He was wearing a dark blue suit jacket, a white shirt opened enough to show some of his chest hair, dark blue trousers, a black leather belt, dark blue socks and black loafers.

"Thank you," she said with a little curtsy. He had noticed a change in Louisa during the last few months and felt like she was her old self again. He walked closer as he held his hand out and she took his hand then they walked down the hallway.

The car pulled up to the stairs of the large manor home and a valet opened the passenger side door, helping Louisa out of the car. She watched Will walking closer as he took her hand and she looked at the large marble fountain at the center of the circular drive. He led her up the stairs then stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Just one thing, Clark," he said as he held up a finger. "The client is an adamant hunter and, well, he displays his trophies all over the house."

"Ah," Louisa said with a nod as they walked by the butler holding the door open and she held tightly onto Will's hand. She looked at the elegant furniture, crystal chandeliers, paintings and decorations, but a cold shiver moved through her as she looked at the mounted heads of deer, elk and other animals and several preserved bears. Smaller animals were preserved in glass cases and there were cages with preserved birds. She moved closer to Will as he gave her hand squeeze and gently smiled at her.

The night wore on as Will chatted with some prospected clients and Louisa had listened to the man playing the grand piano at the center of the room. She was standing next to Will as he talked with their host and she sipped on some water. Will looked in total control as he nodded or smiled and she noticed the man was impressed. She was about to sip on the water when something fell into her glass and her eyes widened at the sight of a glass eyeball looked up at her with the ice floating around it. Will was startled when she screamed and the glass shattered to the floor.

"What's wrong?!" Will asked when he looked down and saw the glass eyeball. He wrapped his arms around her while Louisa buried her face in his chest and he looked at their host.

"I am so sorry," Kenneth Welks said he picked the glass eyeball off the floor and looked up at the caribou head mounted on the wall. "I don't know why, but the eye keeps falling out of that thing. Is she alright?"

"I think so," Will said as he looked at Louisa then led her out of the French doors which led to the garden. The air was warm as the stars barely twinkled in the dark sky and Will placed his chin on the top of her head. "Are you alright, Clark?"

"I am now," Louisa said with a soft voice. "Will, I'm sorry."

"No, I would have screamed if it had fallen into my drink."

"Can we…? Can we go home?" she asked and he lifted her chin to look in her eyes. Something in her eyes made him want to protect her from all the horrible things in the world and he brushed some hair behind her left ear.

"Sure," he said, but didn't let go of her and she placed her head against his shoulder.

The screaming woke him as Will sat up and looked at the digital clock radio. It was two thirty in the morning and he quickly got out of the bed then ran out of room when he went into Louisa's room and she was curled up in a tight ball under the blankets. She was crying and whimpering as he slowly walked closer and felt the guilt building in his chest.

"Easy," Will said in a soft voice as he crawled onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. Her body was shaking as she buried her face in his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He rocked her while making soft hushing sounds and she made a shuttered sigh. He looked out the window while carding her hair then looked down at her and could just see her looking at him. "Want to hear a funny story?"

"Uh-hunh," she said between sobs and he rocked her.

"You've seen that photo of a baby cheetah and the bootlace on top of the frame, right?" he asked and she nodded. "That photo was from the first time I had gone to Africa. The client I was there to see was an amateur photograph and took me out on a photo safari. We went out to the savannah with a guide and a driver to this preserve and stopped near this pride of cheetahs. We settled down on the ground downwind from the pride and he explained how to use the camera. I admit I was rubbish at it. We talked about the deal when I heard this sound coming from the savannah grass next to me. The client told me not to move and that is when this little cheetah cub came out of the savannah grass and started sniffing me."

"Were you scared?"

"I was until the cheetah cub started climbing onto my back. I was wearing a thick vest so the claws didn't cut me, but I laughed when the cub started sniffing my ears," he said and she softly laughed. "Ever get licked by a baby cheetah, Clark?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"It tickles," he said with a grin. "After the cub realized I wasn't a threat or something eatable, it climbed off me and we thought it was going back into the savannah grass."

"Did it?"

"No. You see, I must have been moving my foot because, the next thing we knew, the cub was playing with my bootlace. I kept wiggling my foot and it was making these funny little growling noises," he said and she softly laughed against his chest. "Then we heard this low growl coming from the savannah grass and that's when Mama or Daddy cheetah came out of the savannah grass."

He felt her shaking again as he hushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Clark, it's alright," he said and she looked up at him. "The bigger cheetah went to the cub when it picked the cub up by the scruff of the neck, but the cub didn't want to let go of my bootlace. I could feel the bigger cheetah lightly shake the cub until the cub finally let go and the bigger cheetah carried it back into the savannah grass."

"What did you do after that?"

"I got up so fast that I left a small cloud of dust."

She giggled as he grinned while gently rocking her and she started calming down.

"Were you the one who took the photo?"

"Yep," he said as he popped the "p". "We were just about to leave when the savannah grass started shaking and the cub came out. It looked around then sat down while I knelt down and that's when I took the photo."

Louisa smiled then yawned while she closed her eyes and he watched her drift off back to sleep. Settling against the pillows, he held her as he felt her hand drift down his side then he moved the blankets over their legs, closed his eyes and followed her into sleep while a small smile spread across his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Part 2 of travels with Will and Lou.**

Chapter Eleven

 _12 June - Arizona_

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky while Will arched the brown cowboy hat back on his head and placed on his sunglasses. Glancing at Louisa, he admitted she looked cute in a tan cowgirl hat, a white denim shirt, jeans and tan boots and made a little cough to get her attention.

"Are you hungry?" Will asked.

"Yes," she said with a small nod. They walked down the pavement when he opened the door to a small diner and a silver bell jingled after they walked inside. A waitress led them to a booth near the window when she handed them a menu and Will ordered two ice teas while they decided what to have for lunch. Will took the sunglasses off and hooked the arm of the sunglasses over the opening in his blue denim shirt. Louisa glanced at the chest hair which stuck out of the opening as she shyly smiled then looked back at the menu. He noticed the smile, but ignored it and nodded after the waitress placed the frosty glasses of ice tea on the table. The waitress wrote their orders on the pad she carried as Louisa watched her walk away and he noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Clark?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about the Buttered Bun," she said and removed the paper wrapper from the straw before placing the plastic straw in the ice tea.

"Do you know if anyone bought the shop?"

"Yeah, but they tore it down and turned the space into a carpark."

Will felt his stomach tightening as he nodded and the waitress came with their order. She placed the plates down on the table then walked away and Louisa looked at the pile of chips and a hamburger with a slice of melted cheese, some lettuce, a slice of tomato and ketchup on a toasted bun. Will looked at the bowl of chili and the pile of chips when he picked up the spoon and started eating. Louisa cut the hamburger in half when she started eating and Will noticed the smile on her face.

"That good?" he asked and she nodded.

"I never tasted anything like it," she said and used the paper napkin to wipe her lips.

"Do you want to know what kind of meat it is?"

"Sure."

"It's bison."

"Bison? As in a buffalo?" she asked with slightly wide eyes and he nodded. She took another bite then a sip of the ice tea and wiped her lips with the napkin. "What are you eating?"

"It's called "chili", Clark," he said with a smug look and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I know what chili is. But what kind of meat is that?"

"Rattlesnake meat," he said as she nearly choked on the ice tea and he gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Aren't rattlesnakes poisonous?" she whispered as she leaned closer and he smiled.

"Yes, but the meat is eatable," he said then placed a large spoonful of chili in his mouth, chewed then swallowed. "I was a little worried the first time I tried it. It's actually quite good."

Nodding, she started eating again when she looked at the clock on the wall then at Will and blinked.

"What time is the meeting?"

"It's at two," Will said, looking at his watch.

"Where are you meeting the client?"

"He wants to talk at the Grand Canyon. You can come with me if you want."

"He wouldn't mind?" she asked and he shook his head. "Can I try some of that?"

He used the spoon to scoop some of the chili onto her plate as they continued eating and Louisa silently admitted the chili was delicious.

 _The Grand Canyon_

Will noticed the look on Louisa's face from seeing the Grand Canyon for the first time and he slid her hand in his.

"This is… This is amazing," she whispered while Will's client, Kenneth Drew, walked closer and took off his sunglasses.

"Yep, it is," he said and she looked at him.

"Hello, Mister Drew," Will said while holding his hand out and Kenneth shook hands.

"Good to see you, Traynor," he said as he looked at Louisa. "Who is this?"

"This is Louisa Clark."

"Nice to meet you, Louisa. Or may I call you "Lou"?"

"That will be fine," Louisa said and he smiled.

"Shall we get going?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going for a ride," he said as he pointed to the helicopter and she looked at Will.

"He does business while flying over the canyon," Will said as he grinned and she fought hard not to panic. They walked to the helicopter as he helped her get in and she sat in the front seat next to the pilot. The pilot told her how to buckle the seatbelt while Will and Kenneth got in the helicopter and the pilot finished the preflight checks. Will leaned over to tap Louisa's shoulder when he pointed to the earphones on the floor near her feet and she placed the earphones on. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Louisa said. "Why do we need to wear these?"

"It gets really loud in here," the pilot said with a grin and she nodded. The pilot started the engine as the helicopter rose off the ground and Will watched Louisa hold tightly onto the sides of the seat. A few minutes passed while Kenneth and Will talked as Will glanced at Louisa from time to time and she had finally relaxed.

"Um, excuse me, but what is this for?" Louisa asked as she pointed to the lever over her head.

"Don't touch that, Clark," Will said.

"Why?"

"it's the rotor break. Touch that and we drop like a rock," the pilot said and Louisa quickly placed her arm down. She watched the canyon spreading out around her as she noticed the different between one end of the canyon with the other end then the helicopter returned to the station and landed. Will and Kenneth got off the helicopter as Louisa removed the earphones and the pilot looked at her. "Sorry if I scared you."

"That's alright," she said then took Will's hand and got out of the helicopter.

"Did you enjoy your first helicopter ride, Lou?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes," Louisa said as she looked at the canyon.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Traynor," he said as he shook hands with Will then Kenneth and the pilot walked away. Will looked at Louisa when he removed the Blackberry from his pocket and took a photo of her. Placing the Blackberry away, he walked closer when he took hold of her left hand and she glanced at him.

"Ready to go?" Will asked.

"No," Louisa said and he moved closer. She didn't mind him placing his arm around her shoulders as she learned her head against his chest and he made a soft sigh while she slid her arm around his waist.

 _15 June -_ _Walnut Canyon, Arizona_

The door opened while Will carried in the suitcases and Louisa closed the door. She noticed the puzzled look on his face when he placed the suitcases down and she stood next to him.

"What's wrong?" Louisa asked.

"I think they made a mistake," Will said while she turned and saw there was only one bed.

"Do you want to see if there's another room?"

"Yes," he said then sat down on the bed and removed the Blackberry from his jeans pocket. Louisa started unpacking as she glanced at the bed then at Will. She finished unpacking by the time he was done talking on the phone and he placed his hands on his knees.

"Let me guess," she said as she sat next to him on the bed. "There aren't any other rooms available."

"No, there aren't," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"That was different. You were still shaken up by your nightmare."

"Maybe a room will open up by the time you get back from your meeting," she said then got up and headed for the bathroom. He watched her close the door as the thought of not having her in the same room caused a large knot in his stomach and he sighed, leaning his lower arms on his knees.

Louisa watched while Will talked with his client while they stood at the top of the canyon and she looked at the information on the map display. She was amazed that someone would want to live in one of the twenty-five cliff dwelling rooms dug into the walls of the canyon by the Sinagua people. Many of the dwelling were built around a U-shaped meander and a zero point nine miles long looping trail descends one hundred and eighty-five feet before you get to the dwelling.

"Oh boy," she said as she looked out over the canyon and Will walked closer to stand next to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he pointed toward the stairs and Louisa slowly nodded her head. He took her hand then wrapped their fingers together and led her to the stairs.

The coolness of the air conditioning felt good as Louisa slid under the bedding and went to lie on her back. She had enjoyed looking at the cliff dwellings while Will talked with his client and Will had teased her about seeing if he could climb one of the walls of the canyon.

He seemed to change his mind about them sharing a bed when they came back to the room and had promised to stay on his side of the bed.

The bathroom door opened while Will came out and was wearing just his t-shirt and underpants. He got under the bedding as he slid onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. She looked at his profile until he looked at her, smiled and turned the light off.

"Good night," he said while going onto his left side and she looked at his back. Smiling, she rolled onto her right side when she felt him poke her back with his finger and she turned to look over her shoulder. "Aren't you going to say good night back?"

"Good night," she said then felt him moving on the bed to get comfortable and she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. In the morning, she woke to find he had rolled over during the night. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she felt his head resting against hers.

"So much for staying on your side of the bed," she whispered while looking at his hand. Smiling, Louisa slid her fingers around his as he lightly squeezed her fingers and she felt his breath against her neck after he made a content sigh.

 _7 July -_ _Tokyo, Japan_

Louisa had seen documentaries on television about Tokyo, but was still shocked by how impressive the city was as she looked around and held tightly onto Will's hand. He had signed several new clients during their stay and he was trying to find somewhere to go or something to do to celebrate. They kept walking when Will noticed a sign in the window and lightly pulled her toward the door to a shop.

"Where are we going?" Louisa asked.

"We're going to get some snacks," he said as he opened the door and they went inside. He picked up a metal basket off the pile as she followed him down the aisles and she was amazed by the variety of candies, soft drinks and bags of crips. He looked at the shelves when he picked a few items then placed the items in the basket and she arched an eyebrow.

"How about these?" she asked as she held up a packet of crips and he snorted a laugh.

"Remember last night when we had sushi and you had that little dot of wasabi?"

"Yes," she said when he arched his eyebrow and she looked at the packet then placed the packet back on the shelf.

"Good idea," he said and placed a few more snacks in the basket. "Now, these are Umaibos. I've had them once. They're really good. These are cheese. These are pizza. These are vegetable salad. Finally, these are shrimp and mayonnaise."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes," he said with a nod then looked into the basket. "These are Fruit Forest gummy candy and, even though I am not big on chocolate, these are Chocolate Daifuku."

"I guess those are mine then," Louisa said and he softly laughed.

"Finally, these are Corn Potage snacks, Puchi-puchi fortunetelling chocolates…."

"Those are mine, too."

"….and some Milk Bolo," he said with a sigh. He led her to the cashier as the woman gave them a big grin and Will bowed. She placed the snacks in a snack box as he nodded then paid and she placed the snack box in a plastic bag. Both Will and Louisa bowed before leaving the shop and Will took hold of Louisa's hand while they headed down the pavement.

 _22 August - Bangkok, Thailand_

Will walked beside Louisa while they walked by the Buddha statues and he sipped on the water from the plastic bottle in his hand.

"Can we go see any of the temples?" Louisa asked while looking in the guide book she had brought with her and he blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we go see any of the temples?" she repeated, looking over the top of her sunglasses. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"So, we can go?"

"Well, I had planned on taking you to Wat Benchamabophit or the Marble Temple."

"Let's go!" she said as she took his hand and gently pulled, making him laugh.

It didn't take long to get to the relatively modern looking temple as she stood next to him and he glanced at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about all the times I've been here. All I would do is check into the hotel, go to the meetings, go back to the hotel then go home."

"That sounds boring."

"It is. But this time….," he said as he held up his right index finger. "This time it's different. In fact, all these trips have been completely different."

"Because I've been with you?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yes, Clark, because you've been with me," he said and she was a little startled when he moved some hair behind her right ear. "This might sound like something out of a romance novel, but there are times when I feel like it's just me and you against the world."

"Ah," she said when she suddenly became shy and he reached over to take her hands. She looked deeply into his blue/gray eyes and he moved closer while wrapping their fingers together.

"So, do you believe me when I say I am glad you're here?" he asked and a light blush moved across her cheeks.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head and they turned to look at the temple.

 _24 August_

"We're going where?" Louisa asked as they walked down the pavement and Will glanced at her.

"We are going to a cat café," he said with a smug look.

"What, exactly, is a cat café?"

"You'll see," he said as they walked up to a door and she was surprised to see three cats sitting on a table, looking out at them.

Caturday Cat Café was painted on the door as he opened the door and they walked inside. Louisa's eyes went wide as she looked at the cat paintings on the walls as well as other paintings and murals, the quaint furnishings, people either sitting on the floor around the tables or sitting in chairs around small tables and the smells from the kitchen made her mouth water. Will was chatting with the hostess while Louisa stood next to him then noticed there were cats everywhere. People didn't seem to mind and some of them were playing with the cats while waiting for their meals.

"Uh, Will," she said while tapping his arm and he looked at her.

"Noticed the cats, did you?" he asked with a grin.

"How did you find this place?"

"I had a female client take me here once," he said as the hostess led them to a table and Will sat on the pillow. Louisa sat across from him when a Bengal cat strolled up to her, sniffed her foot and settled down next to her. "It's alright, Clark. You are allowed to touch it."

Louisa stroked the cat's ear as it made a soft purr and she smiled.

"How many cats are there?" Louisa asked, looking around the room.

"I was told there are forty cats living here, but only twenty cats can come out at a time," Will said as he looked at the menu. Louisa looked at the menu as the cat purred and she looked at the choices. "Would you like to start with the cheese and bacon spring rolls?"

"Yes," she said as the waitress came over and took their order. It wasn't a long wait for the cheese and bacon spring rolls to arrive and Louisa admitted they were really good. A few minutes later, the rest of their meals arrived and Louisa laughed when a white and grey fur cat kept meowing until Will removed one of the cat toys from the basket next to them and started playing with the cat. After dessert, they played with a few more cats then Will got up to pay the check and Louisa looked at some of the cats sitting on a table near the window. He held the door open as she walked by him then looked back to see if any the cats were following her and he closed the door behind them. They walked down the pavement when he looked at her and she placed her digital camera in her purse. She had taken some photos inside the café and he placed his hands behind his back.

"So, did you like it?" he asked.

"It was purrfect," she said when he burst out laughing then shook his head and she giggled.

 _17 October – Saint Anthony's Hospital_

"Where is he?!" Camilla demanded as Louis looked up and saw Camilla and Steven coming down the hallway.

"He's in Recovery," Louisa said as Camilla came closer and sat down on the couch. She saw how upset Louisa looked when she placed her hand on top of Louisa's hand and Louisa sniffed.

"What happened?" Steven asked as he sat down next to Camilla.

"We were in the kitchen, having breakfast, when he… He…. He…," Louisa said as the tears came and she placed her face in her hands. Camilla moved closer and Louisa was surprised when she placed her arm around her shoulders then made soft hushing sounds. Steven looked at the doorway when Doctor Matthew Crawford appeared in the doorway and Steven stood up.

"Doctor, is my son going to be alright?" Steven asked.

"Yes," Doctor Crawford said, looking at the chart. "Thanks to the quick thinking of Miss Clark."

"Do you know if he's awake?" Louisa asked while Camilla handed her some tissues and Louisa wiped her eyes and nose.

"Yes, but he keeps saying "cluck".

"No," Louisa said with a small laugh. "He's saying my last name. It's Clark."

"Then you better come with me," he said and Louisa, Camilla and Steven followed him out of the room. They walked down the hallway as he pushed the button for the lift and Louisa watched the numbers moving. A few minutes later, Louisa stood in the doorway to the Recovery room and looked at Will lying under the bedding. The wires to the heart monitor rested on his right shoulder while the needles to the intravenous drip and blood drip was taped to the back of his right hand and a white plaster cast covered his left wrist. The nurse was looked at the screen to the heart monitor when she turned to look at Louisa, smiled and nodded for her to come in. Louisa walked to the bed as the nurse placed the chart in the holder at the foot of the bed and she watched the nurse leave the room.

"Will? Will, it's Lou," Louisa said while she brushed the hair out of his eyes and his dimples made light dents in his cheeks.

"I know," he said with a sleepy tone to his voice and half opened his eyes then blinked until her face came into focus. "Hello."

"Hello," she said and he saw the sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, Clark, don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I cry?! You scared the hell out of me!" she said, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he said then slowly raised his left arm up so he could look at the cast. She reached over to lightly lower his arm while he looked at her then at the ceiling and sighed. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Just tell people you're a klutz and shouldn't be allowed to use sharp knives," she teased and he laughed.

"How else can I cut open a bagel?"

"Well, most people know to cut _away_ from their wrists when they're doing that."

"I'm still amazed you stayed so calm through the whole thing."

"Believe me. I wasn't," she said as she took his right hand and wrapped their fingers together. He looked at their fingers then at her and a small grin spread across his face.

"You are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope," she said as he yawned and closed his eyes. Louisa gently sat on the edge of the bed while she watched him drift off to sleep, but neither of them noticed Camilla watching them from the window.

 **A/N: I hope you don't mind my version of what happened to Will's wrist. And the cat cafe is a real place.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Camilla sipped on the wine as she looked out the window and frowned. Doctor Crawford had assured her Will would be alright, but her mind kept going to how he and Louisa were looking at each other.

"Camilla?" Steven asked as she turned and he walked closer. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she said as she sipped on the wine. "Well, not really."

"What is the matter?" he asked and took her hand. "Is William…?"

"No, William is fine. It's just…. Well, it has to do with him and Miss Clark."

"What about them?"

"He's getting too close to her."

"What is wrong with that? It's not like she's Alicia."

"Yes, there is that," she said with a nod. "But we don't know that much about her."

"You mean like how she and Will have known each other for years?" he asked and her eyebrows rose.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm amazed you of all people didn't recognize her," Steven said as he walked to the bookcase and removed one of the leather-bound photo albums. "When William became ill with pneumonia, I did a little checking. It turns out we've met her before."

"Steven, you know I am not a fan of riddles. What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Jean Miller."

"What does my former gardener have to do with this?"

"Look," he said as he flipped through the pages until he found the right photograph and she looked at a sixteen years old Will and a young girl. They were sitting on the stone wall as they smiled at each other and something clicked in her mind.

" _That's the same look Miss Clark was giving Will,"_ she thought.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That is Jean's oldest granddaughter."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. She and her sister were staying with Jean when William was sixteen."

"Do you remember her name?"

"I think it was….," Camila said and looked at the photo. "Her name was "Louisa". But that can't be the same girl."

"It is."

"How do you know?"

"I was talking to William the other day and he told me. He found it rather humorous."

"How does she feel about it?"

"He told me she found it just as humorous."

"So, there is nothing more to their relationship other than friendship?"

"Yes," Steven said with a nod. Camilla looked at the photo and sipped on the wine when something Will said came into her mind.

" _What I am trying to say is, I feel like I am missing a part of my soul. I know I had it once, but then it was gone,"_

Was Louisa the missing part of his soul?

Had they fallen in love with each other?

If they had, why haven't they acted on it?

Were they really that blind?

"What if it's no longer just friendship?" she asked.

"Then it's their business," Steven said as he placed the photo album on the table.

"But…"

"Camilla, leave them alone. Sooner or later, the truth will come out," he said as he left the room and Camilla looked out the window again.

 _24 October_

The door opened while Will walked in the room and closed the door behind him. He enjoyed the surprised looked on her face while Louisa came out of the kitchen and she felt her heart thundering in her chest.

"What are you doing home?!" she asked as he placed the overnight bag on the couch then walked over to stand in front of her.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said and she looked at the sling then at the hospital bracelet around his right wrist as well as the large plaster on the back of his hand.

"How did you get home?"

"I took a cab."

"Is there anything I need to do now that you are home?"

"Yes," he said as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and removed a small plastic bag. "These are my antibiotics and pain medication. The instructions are on the label."

"Do I need to make little plastic covers for your wrist so you can shower or shave?" she asked as she took the plastic bag.

"Maybe for showers," he said as she looked at him and admitted she did like the beard he had started growing.

"Right," she said with a nod then headed back into the kitchen. Will followed her into the kitchen then noticed wooden stand where they stored the knives was no longer sitting on the kitchen island counter and frowned.

"Uh, Clark….?"

"Yes?" she asked and he pointed with his head to where the wooden stand used to be. "Oh, I got rid of all the knives."

"You what?!" he asked with wide eyes.

"I'm joking. I moved the stand over there so I would have more counter space," she said as she pointed to the counter to his right and he turned to look at the wooden stand. Will lightly shook as he rolled his eyes and Louisa smiled. "I hope you don't mind having pasta for supper."

"I wouldn't say no," he said as he walked to the kitchen island and looked at the counter. The sight of blood spreading across the marble surface flashed by his eyes as he shivered then notice the look of worry in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she said as she walked closer and hugged him. He hugged her as she rested her head against his chest, but neither of them wanted to let go of the other for a long time. When he moved back, he held his right wrist out and she got a pair of scissors out of the drawer. She could just feel the soft thump of his pulse against her finger as she cut the hospital bracelet off when he smiled, nodded and left the kitchen. She picked up the hospital bracelet when she placed the scissors and the hospital bracelet in the drawer, closed the drawer and went to check on the pasta.

 _9 November_

The lift door opened while Will walked out into the hallway and flexed the fingers of his left hand. He headed for the door to the outer office when Cally opened the door and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sir," she said as she gave him a small hug and he smiled, walking by her. He walked to the inner office door when he opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell," he whispered while Cally walked closer and stood next to him. He walked in the room as he looked at the foam padding which covered all the sharp edges of the office furniture, the seatbelt which was sewn onto the seat of his desk chair, the empty pen holder cup, the handmade safety posters on the walls and the metal toilet chair over the toilet in his office bathroom. He turned to look at Cally leaning against the doorframe then crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you do this?"

"No. Mr. Freshwell, Mr. Derwent and some of the others did," she said as she lightly kicked off the doorframe and walked to her desk.

"Where are my pens and letter opener?"

"They're in the middle drawer."

Will sat down as he looked at the oven mitts sitting on his desk and looked at the small yellow post-it note.

 **For prevention against paper cuts.**

Sitting back in the chair, he looked up at the ceiling as he closed his eyes and started laughing.

"You did what!?" Georgina's voice asked while Will rested on the couch and held the Blackberry to his right ear.

"I slit my left wrist while trying to cut open a bagel," Will said then rolled his eyes as she laughed.

"You are such a klutz!"

"I know," he said as he looked at the cast then placed his left hand against his chest.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks. Now all I have to do is figure out how to explain what happened to a client when they see the scar."

"Just tell them the truth. If they think you tried to off yourself, they're idiots."

"Someone at the hospital must have been an idiot then. I had to talk to a priest and a psychiatrist before they would even think of discharging me."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes," he said when Louisa came out of the kitchen and she had a cup of tea and a plate of ginger biscuits in her hands. She placed the cup and the plate on the coffee table as he nodded and she headed for her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Will?"

"Sorry. Louisa came in the room," he said while reaching for one of the ginger biscuits and bit into it.

"Did they really have you talk to a priest and a psychologist?"

"Yep," he said with a mouthful of biscuits then swallowed. "I told both of them what happened and the priest told me to be more careful."

"What did the psychologist say?"

"He just kept nodding his head, but I could tell he didn't believe me."

"What finally convinced him?"

"Mother. She was visiting when he came to talk to me and had some words with him," he said then bit into the biscuit.

"I bet she scared the crap out of him," she said while he swallowed, sat up and took a sip of the lemon and honey tea.

"He did look like he wet himself," he said with a small laugh.

"Anyway, how are things going with you and that maid of yours?"

"Things are fine."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"Georgie…" he said with a sigh and picked up another ginger biscuit.

"What?! You're not with Alicia anymore."

"No, I'm not."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore."

"Well….?!"

"Well what?"

"If she's free, what's the problem?"

"There is no problem," he said as Louisa came out of her bedroom and he noticed she was wearing her Minnie Mouse t-shirt and the white pajamas bottoms with the pink polka dots. She gave him a small smile then headed for the den and the guilt he was feeling caused his stomach to hurt.

"Will?"

"I'm still here."

"Look, I understand you wanting to keep things the way they are, but you should keep an open mind when it comes to the two of you. Nathan and I were just friends and look how that turned out," Georgina said and he sighed.

"Fine," he said as she ended the call and he placed the Blackberry on the coffee table. He picked up the cup of tea and the plate of biscuits when he headed for the den and saw Louisa sitting on the couch. She was watching a comedy show on the television as he walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Louisa asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah," he said as he handed her the plate of biscuits and she took a ginger biscuit. She nibbled on the ginger biscuit when she looked at him and he nodded. She snuggled closer as he slid his right arm over the back of the couch and she bent her legs up behind her. He gave her a small smile as they watched the show and she placed her head against his shoulder.

 _18 December_

The car pulled up the to curb as Will got out and looked at the house. Louisa came around to the boot when she opened the lid and removed the suitcases. She placed the suitcases down then closed the lid and Will reached down to pick up one of the suitcases.

"No," she said as she picked up the suitcase and he sighed. They walked to the stairs when the door opened and Josie stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Love," Josie said as Louisa walked up the stairs and gave her a little hug. Louisa walked inside as Josie looked at Will and he made a little cough. "Thank you for finally bringing her home."

"Mrs. Clark…," Will said and she held her hand up to silence him.

"I know full well why she was so reluctant to come home. Irene made her life hell. Did you know she even tried to turn people against my daughter?"

"Yes, she told me."

"Well, imagine Irene's surprise when the young felons she hired to vandalize Lou's car told the police who hired them."

"What happened to her?"

"She was arrested and sent to jail for ten months then she and her family moved away."

Will nodded then turned and headed for the car, but he turned when she called his name.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he said then got in the car and Josie went inside.

"Hey," Treena said as she came in Louisa's bedroom and held Thomas in her arms. Louisa regretted missing his first birthday due to her fear of running into Patrick's mother and Treena placed Thomas down on his feet. Louisa watched him toddle toward her when she picked him off the floor and held him on her lap.

"Um…. Sorry that I missed his birthday," Louisa said and Treena walked to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"I told you it was alright," Treena said as she slid her arm around Louisa's shoulders. They were silent for a few minutes when Treena smiled and shook her head. "I still can't believe you went up in a helicopter."

"I still can't believe it either."

"What about that cat café? I never knew there was such a place."

"Neither did I."

"Is it alright to be jealous? I mean you're going all over the place and I'm still stuck here, doing nothing."

"You're not doing nothing," Louisa said as she for annoyed with her little sister. "You're going to university and taking care of this little monkey."

Louisa kissed the top of Thomas' head as he giggled and wiggled in her lap.

"Yeah, but I never seem to have time to do anything for myself."

"Oh, come off it! How many times did I watch him so you could go off and have a night out with your mates?!"

"At least a dozen."

"See?!" she said as she lightly shoved Treena and they laughed. "And, once you're done with uni, you'll get a great job, meet some guy and get married while I'm still going to be nothing, but a maid."

"Now it's my turn to say "Come off it"," Treena said as she arched her eyebrows up. "There is still time for you to go to uni."

"And study what?"

"You wanted to be a fashion designer, remember?!"

"I remember."

"Then do it!"

"Where am I going to get the money? Mum and Dad can barely afford to send you."

"You could get a student loan," Treena said then grinned. "Or you could ask your boss."

"No! I am _not_ going to that!"

"It was just a suggestion," Treena said as she held up her hands in surrender. "Speaking of him, how are things going between the two of you?"

"Things are fine."

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"Tree….!"

"Look, I know you believe he wouldn't be interested in someone like you…"

"I know he wouldn't."

"But have you ever wondered why he's been taking you places? He's a big boy. I think he can take care of himself."

"He can. He just takes me with him because…," Louisa said then pressed her lip into a thin line.

"He _likes_ you!" Treena teased.

"Ok, so he does, but not in the way you think."

"Enlighten me then."

"Do you remember when I was ten and had a crush on this older boy?"

"Yeah, it was the son of Nan's employer."

"Do you remember her last name?"

"Yeah, it was…Traynor," Treena said then frowned. "No! It can't be him!"

"It is and we both agreed that what we have is just friendship."

"Shit."

"So, can we just drop it?"

"Yeah," Treena said with a nod and moved closer. "Still glad you're home."

"Me, too," Louisa said as she leaned her head on her sister's shoulders and they smiled at each other.

"There you are," Georgina said as she came into the den and saw Will standing at the window while watching the snow falling.

"Hello, Georgie," he said, but didn't turn to look at her.

"Let me see," she said as he sighed and turned. He moved the sleeve of his jumper up as she looked at the pink scar on his left wrist and she gently moved her finger over the scar. He moved the sleeve down as she looked at him and he turned to look at the snow. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Who are you talking about?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Your maid."

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about this ten years old girl who drove me crazy one summer."

"Why are you thinking about her for?"

"You remember her?"

"Yes, I remember. She and her sister came here a few times."

"I broke that little girl's heart."

"You were sixteen."

"Yes, but… But what if I ran into her again? What if things have changed and I would like to start a relationship with her?"

"I'd say go for it."

"The problem is she just wants to be friends."

"You are talking about your maid," she said with a grin and he frowned. "I'm not stupid, Will. I had a feeling there was something familiar about her the day we met at the hospital. When I got home, I went and looked at some old family photos. Imagine my surprise when I found the one of the four of us and recognized her face."

"But how did you know it was her?"

"I didn't at first. Then I took the photo to a friend of mine and he aged the face of the girl in the photo. When I saw who it was, I knew it was fate. The two of you had the start of something, but you being six years older than she was stopped you from having something amazing."

"You are such a romantic," he teased and she laughed.

"I'm being serious," she said as she poked him in the chest. "Now, stop wasting time and go after her."

"Georgie…."

"Do it!" she said as she turned then left the room and he went back to looking out the window. He took the Blackberry out of his jeans pocket when he looked at the screen and he and Louisa were smiling up at him. His thumbs hovered over the small keyboard as he tried to think of what to say and pressed his lips into a thin line. He looked out the window for a few seconds when he thought of something and started typing.

 **Hi.**

He watched the snow falling while he waited for an answer then heard a soft ping.

 **Hi.**

 **Is everything alright?**

 **Yes.**

He wondered if he should ask her if Josie said anything about Patrick's mother as he tapped the Blackberry against his fingers and sighed.

 **Will?**

 **I'm still here.**

 **Are you alright?**

 **Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking.**

 **What are you thinking about?**

He sighed as he shook his head and looked at the screen.

"Stop acting like a teenager. Ask her," he whispered.

 **Are you busy on New Year's Eve?**

 **No. Why?**

 **My parents are having a party. Would you like to be my guest?**

He waited for her answer as he looked out at the snow then looked at the screen when he heard the ping.

 **Sure.**

 **I'll pick you up at seven.**

 **See you then.**

He ended the call as he placed the Blackberry in his jeans pocket and smiled.

 _31 December_

Will thought his heart stopped for a few seconds when he saw Louisa in her dark blue evening gown, silver belt and dark blue shoes. Her hair was draped over her shoulders and she had a small silver chain around her neck. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a white shirt, a black bowtie, a black leather belt and black socks as well as black leather shoes.

"Miss Clark," he said with a bow as he held his hand out and she smiled, making a little curtsy.

"Mr. Traynor," she said as she took her hand and he led her to the dancefloor. She placed her hand on his shoulder as they started dancing, but neither of them noticed the smile Camilla gave Steven as they watched and she sipped on the wine in her glass.

Will looked deeply into Louisa's eyes as the clock struck midnight and he felt himself getting lost in her eyes.

"Happy New Year's, Bumblebee," he said, softly.

"Happy New Year's," she said and gently placed her head against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Story time and Bumblebee tights.**

Chapter Thirteen

 _7 February_ _2009_

The bedroom door opened while Louisa looked in the room and saw Will was asleep. He had been fighting a cold for a few days and she was glad he allowed her to take him to see his doctor. She walked to the bed when she sat down next to him and Will rolled over onto his back. She placed her hand on his forehead as he sighed and she brushed back some of the fringe from his eyes.

"Clark?" he whispered with a small croak to his voice then half opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling a little better."

"Would you like to try to eat something?"

"Can I have some tomato and basil soup and a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"No, that's for when you're all better," she teased and he rolled his eyes then made a little sniff. She reached over and removed the tissue from the tissue box and handed the tissue to him. He used the tissue to blow his nose as she held up the small bin and he placed the tissue inside.

"Tell me something good."

"Like what?"

"Anything," he said and watched while she thought for a few minutes then a smile spread across her lips.

"When I was little, I had this pair of sparkly green wellies. I wore them all the time. Even in the bath."

"Really?"

"Yes. The other thing I wore quite often was a pair of black and yellow bumble striped tights."

"Good Lord," he said with a small laugh.

"I was so upset when I outgrew the wellies and the tights. They don't make those tights anymore. Well, not in women's sizes."

"I bet you looked adorable."

"I did," she said then sighed. "Have you ever loved anything that much?"

"Yes, I have," he said and she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"So, do you want me to make you anything?"

"I think I can handle some tea and a raspberry jam sandwich."

"Alright," Louisa said with a nod then turned and left the room. He looked at the doorway as he thought about what he loved then shook the thought out of his head and sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" Louisa asked while placing the towel on the counter then turned to look at Will sitting on the toilet seat lid. He had grown out a beard, but he decided to shave the beard off and he gave her a blank look.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said.

She filled a small bowl with water as she placed the bowl on the toilet lid then wrapped a towel around his shoulders. She picked up the can of shaving cream as she looked at the label and noticed the writing was in French.

"Don't you have regular shaving cream?" she asked, showing him the can.

"Yes, I do, but this one smells nice."

"Why should that matter?"

"Saves on aftershave," he said while grinning and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Ah," she said and placed some of the shave cream in her hand.

"You remember how to do this, don't you? The last time you shaved me was when I had pneumonia."

"Yes, I remember," she teased and spread the shaving cream over his cheeks, under his nose, along his chin and on his neck. Both of them became silent as she concentrated on what she was doing and enjoyed the warm feeling of his skin under her fingers. He peeked a few times at her face then closed his eyes and lifted his chin or pressed his lips together when she told him to. Minutes passed until she was finished and used the towel to dry his face off. He opened his eyes as she cleaned up and he looked into the mirror. His hair was still long, but he did admit she did a better job than he ever did and she turned to look at him.

"There. I can see your face again," she teased and he arched his eyebrows up, giving her a big grin.

"Thank you," he said with a nod then stood up.

"Now go get dressed or you'll be late for work," she said and he left the room. He turned to watch her for a few seconds then sighed and went to get dressed.

 _17 March_

The car pulled up to the curb as Louisa opened the door and looked at the house. Will walked to her as she smiled at him and they headed for the stairs. The door opened as Josie watched them coming closer and gave Louisa a hug after she came up the stairs.

"Happy birthday, Love," Josie said and kissed her cheek. Louisa went inside as Josie looked at Will and saw the light green gift bag he had in his hands. "Move along. I don't want flies in the house."

Nodding, he walked by her as Josie glared at the neighbors who were staring then closed the door. He saw Louisa in the hallway as he walked to her and she was looking at some framed photographs. He stood next to her when he noticed the photo she was looking at and she glanced at him.

"I have no idea why I wore my hair like that," he whispered and she lightly nudged him.

"I thought you looked amazing," she whispered and a small blush moved over his cheeks.

"Hey," came from the stairs when they turned and Treena came down the stairs. She carried Thomas in her arms as she walked closer and gave Louisa a sideways hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Louisa said then looked at Will. "This is my boss, Will Traynor. Will? This is my sister, Katrina, and my nephew, Thomas."

"Hello," Will said while placing his right hand out and they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you," Treena said then looked at Thomas. "Can you say hi to Will?"

Thomas shook his head then looked away and Will saw the embarrassed look in her eyes.

"Sorry. He's a little shy."

"That's alright," Will said then looked at the gift bag. "Where am I supposed to put this?"

"I'll take it," Josie said as she took the gift bag then she, Treena and Thomas headed for the kitchen. "Your father and Granddad are in the front room. Go say hello."

Will looked at Louisa as they headed for the front room and Bernard stood up after seeing them.

"Hello, I'm Bernard Clark," he said as he held his hand out and Will shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Will said.

"Ah, none of that "Sir" stuff. You can call me "Bernard"," he said and Will nodded.

"Granddad, this is my boss, Will Traynor," Louisa said and Granddad looked at Will.

"Hello, Sir," Will said and Granddad looked at Louisa. There was something in his eyes as she knelt down next to his chair and placed her hand on his arm. She knew Granddad had only met Will for a few seconds that summer as she looked at Will then at him.

"Yes," she said with a nod then stood up and Will looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Will whispered.

"He recognized you," she whispered and he looked at Granddad.

"It's been seventeen years."

"He always had a good memory when it came to faces."

"Good to see you again, Sir," Will said as he knelt next to the chair and Granddad placed his hand on top of Will's hand.

"What is he talking about?" Bernard asked as Will stood up and Louisa looked at him.

"Do you remember that summer I went to work with Nan while you and Mum were on holiday?"

"Yeah, that was when you had your first crush."

"That was me." Will said and Bernard's eyes went wide.

"I thought you look familiar," Bernard said with a shake of his head.

"What's going on?" Treena asked as she came in the room and placed Thomas down on his feet.

"We were just talking about where we've seen Will before," Bernard said while Thomas toddled toward Will and looked up at him. Will looked down when Thomas held his arms up and Will looked at Treena. Nodding, she watched Will lift Thomas off the floor and Thomas placed his cheek against Will's shoulder.

"Looks like you just made a new friend," Louisa teased.

"Looks like," Will said while Josie came in the room and looked at them.

"Right. Dinner's ready," Josie said and Louisa helped Granddad out of his chair. Will handed him his cane as Granddad nodded then looked at Louisa. She noticed the look in his eyes as she smiled and leaned closer to him.

"No, we're just friends," she whispered and Granddad snorted a laugh as they left the room.

Will admitted the food was good as he sat to Louisa's left and he sipped on the wine in his glass. Louisa glanced at him from time to time while chatting with her family and noticed how comfortable Will was with talking finances with her father.

"Well, I guess it's time for cake and presents," Josie said as she got up and headed for the kitchen. She came back with a cake with twenty-seven candles on top and they all sang the birthday song. Louisa looked at the cake when she closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candles in one go. Bernard handed her the knife as she glanced at Will and motioned with her hand for him to back away.

"What was that for?" Josie asked.

"That is your daughter's subtle way of reminding me that knives and I are not good friends," Will said.

"He accidentally slit his left wrist with a knife while opening a bagel," Louisa said and Josie and Treena made a soft hissing sound.

"You really need to be more careful, Love," Josie said as she shook her head and Will nodded. He watched Louisa serving the cake then picked up the fork and started eating. He then felt something touch his legs as he looked down and saw Thomas looking up at him. Treena had taken Thomas out of his highchair after he ate, but no one noticed he had crawled under the table.

"Hello," he said as Louisa looked at Thomas and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to sit on Will's lap?" she asked.

"Yes," Thomas said and Will moved the chair back so he could pick Thomas up. He sat Thomas on his lap then started to fed him some cake and Treena smiled at him. After Treena and Louisa helped Josie clear the table, Josie brought in Louisa's presents and placed the presents in front of Louisa.

"The first one is from your dad, Granddad and me," Josie said and Louisa opened the present. She picked up the memory book as she flipped through the pages and looked at some of the old photographs. "There are some blank pages at the back.

"Thanks, Mum. Dad. Granddad," Louisa said and placed the book on the table. She looked in the small gift bag when she pulled out two gift cards for her favorite stores and she looked at Treena.

"One from each of us," Treena said and Louisa smiled, leaning over to kiss Thomas' cheek.

"The last present's mine," Will said as she looked at the gift bag and removed the small box. She opened the lid of the small box when her eyes went wide and she pulled out a woman's size pair of black and yellow bumblebee striped tights.

"Where did you find these?!" Louisa asked.

"I looked on the internet and found a company who sells them."

"Thank you!" she said as she stood up and gently hugged his shoulders. "Be right back!"

They watched her leave the room as Will felt their eyes move to him and he made a little cough.

"She told me about having them as a little girl, so I thought…," he said then lowered his head. Louisa came back in the room a few minutes later as she made a small twirl and Will looked at the black and yellow bumblebee striped tights.

"They fit!" Louisa said with a triumphant look on her face then sat down and Will smiled at her.

"Are you wearing them to bed?" Will asked while leaning on the doorframe and Louisa crawled under the covers.

"Of course," Louisa said as she propped the pillows behind her back and he softly laughed, shaking his head. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," he said as he walked closer then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Happy birthday, Bumblebee."

She watched him leave the room as she rubbed her hand against her cheek then smiled, snuggled under the cover, reached up and turned the light off. She laid in the dark when she saw the light going out in his room, yawned, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _24 March_

"Will, are you busy?" Freddie Derwent asked as he knocked on the doorframe and Will looked at him.

"Hello, Freddie. What can I do for you?" Will asked and Freddie walked closer, leaning the palms of his hands on the top of the desk.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come for drinks after work. Rupert wants to go to the club."

"What's the occasion?"

"He said he wants to celebrate something."

"Sure. Why not," Will said with a nod and Freddie smiled. "Though, someone is going to have to drive me home. My bike's in the shop."

"Fine. I'll drive you home," Freddie said with a nod then turned and left the room. Will took the Blackberry out of his pocket when he looked at the screen and the photograph of him, Louisa and Thomas smiled at him.

 **Going out for some drinks with my friends after work. Will get something to eat there.**

He tapped the Blackberry against the tips of his fingers when he heard the soft ping and looked at the screen.

 **That's fine. Call me if you need a lift home.**

 **I will.**

Will ended the text when he put the Blackberry back in his suit pocket and went back to work.

 _The Ram and the Hare_

The door to the club Will and his friends go to after work opened while Will walked inside and headed for the bar area. He stood in the doorway to the bar as classical music played over the speakers mounted in the walls and he looked at the dark wood paneling, the dark wood table and chairs placed strategically around the room, the blood red carpeting, the crystals chandeliers and the large U-shaped dark wood bar at the center of the room.

"Will!" Rupert said as he waved his hand for Will to come closer and Will quickly walked toward the bar. Rupert was standing next to Michael Lawler, a mutual friend, as well as Freddie and some of the other men Will knew and Will smiled at Rupert.

"So, what's this about a celebration?" Will asked as he sat on the padded bar stool and Rupert arched an eyebrow.

"Have a drink first," Rupert said and Will looked at the bar tender. He ordered a scotch while looking at Rupert and realized he hadn't seen much of Rupert over the last year and a half.

"Sorry I haven't been around much," Will said while the bar tender placed the glass on the coaster and slid the glass toward him.

"We've all been busy," Rupert said as he paid for Will's drink and Will lifted the glass in salute.

"You're right," Will said as he sipped on the scotch.

"Margaret told me she's forgotten what I look like with how much we've seen each other," Freddie said with a sigh and sipped on the whiskey in his glass.

"Well, enough talk about work," Rupert said with a grin and looked at the plates of food on the table to his left. "Get something to eat and enjoy yourselves."

Will watched him walk over to talk with some of the other men as something made Will's stomach tighten and he titled his head to one side.

"Alright, Rup…," Freddie said as he shook his head to clear his vision. "What are we celebrating?"

Will had his chin cupped in his hand as he sipped on some soda water and was wondering the same thing.

"Well….," Rupert said with a grin then stood on a chair. "If I may have your attention, please!"

"Get on with it already!" James Drake said and some of the men laughed.

"Fine. Fine. Fine," Rupert said as he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm getting married!"

"Bloody hell!" Michael said. "I didn't know you even had a girlfriend!"

"We have been keeping it a secret."

"So, who is the lucky girl?!" Freddie asked.

"It's Alicia Dewar," Rupert said and Will dropped the glass. The glass shattered as some whiskey soaked into his trouser leg and he staggered to his feet.

"Alicia!?" Will asked as Rupert looked at him and saw the anger in Will's eyes.

"Will… Mate… I know you're upset…"

"How long has this been going on!?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen, but…"

"How long?!" Will shouted as he felt sick and looked at the others. His mind started racing as he ran out of the bar then out of the club and headed down the pavement. He didn't care where he was running as he kept going and was careful when crossing the street. His vision was blurring with hot tears as he stopped then slid down a wall and grinded the heels of his hands against his eyes. He felt his heart slamming in his chest as he gulped in breathes of air and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Will?!" made him look up when he saw Freddie coming closer and Will tried to get to his feet, but his legs wouldn't work. Freddie stopped when he knelt down next to him and Will placed his wrists on his knees. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright," Will snapped at him.

"Let's get you up," he said as he helped Will to his feet and Will felt his stomach churning.

"Take me home," Will whispered and Freddie nodded as they headed down the pavement.

Louisa opened the door as she looked at Will and Freddie then saw how ill Will looked and sighed.

"Hello," Freddie said. "You must be Louisa."

"Yes, I am," Louisa said and Will looked from her to Freddie then back.

"This is Freddie Derwent," Will said.

"Pleased to meet you," she said as she took hold of Will and Freddie gave Will a sad look.

"Be gentle with him. He's had a bit of a shock," Freddie said then patted Will's shoulder. Louisa watched Freddie walk away then led Will to the couch and went to close the door. She turned to look at Will as he held onto the top of the couch and put his head down.

"What happened?" Louisa asked as she walked to him and he shook his head.

"I don't want…," Will said when his face went pale and he ran into the master bedroom. She heard him being sick when she half ran into the bathroom and he was holding onto the toilet seat as he vomited. She gently rubbed his back until he finished then helped him go in the bedroom and she undressed him down to his underpants and undershirt. She got him under the bedding as he watched her go back into the bathroom, got the small plastic basin out from under the sink, wet a small wash flannel and got a towel out of the linen closet. She came back to the bed when she sat down and wiped his face with the small wash flannel. The water felt good on his skin as he sighed and she used the towel to dry his face.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Rupert is getting married," Will said.

"Is Rupert someone from work?"

"Yes, and he was also one of my best friends," he said, but she felt he would get more upset if she asked him why he said "was".

"Who's he getting married to?" she asked and Will felt his stomach lurching. She held the basin for him as he got sick again until he was dry heaving then leaned back against the pillows. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said then sighed. "He's marrying Alicia."

"Alicia?!" she said while placing the basin on the floor and used the small wash flannel to wipe his face.

"I should have known," he said in a soft voice. "I should have known something was going on."

Louisa walked around to the other side of the bed as he looked at her and she crawled onto the bed. She moved closer then held out her arms and he leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him. He placed his head against her shoulder as she gently rocked him then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She watched him sleeping when she lowered his head to the pillow, got up, went to wash out the basin and headed back to the bed. She crawled onto the bed when she snuggled close to Will and placed her hand on his shoulder. He made a little sigh, but he didn't wake up when she placed her head against his, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"What's that?" Will asked while Louisa walked in the den and held something in her hand.

"It looks like an invitation to a wedding," she said as she placed the thick envelope on the desk and he looked at the return address.

"It's from Rupert," Will said in a soft voice and she picked the envelope off the desk.

"Well, this is going straight into the rubbish."

"No," he said as he held his hand out and she handed him the envelope. He opened the envelope as he read the invitation then looked at the reply card. "Which do you prefer, Clark? Chicken or roast beef?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about what do you want for dinner at the wedding."

"You're going?!"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"And you're taking me?!"

"Well, I can go alone, but I prefer having someone with me," he said as he picked up the pen and checked the roast beef box. "So, chicken or roast beef?"

"Chicken, please," she said and he checked the chicken box.

"Will you go and pick out something for a wedding present? Nothing too fancy."

"Right," she said as he placed the reply card in the self-addressed stamped envelope and handed the envelope to her. She headed for the door when she turned to look at him and Will looked at the screen. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," he said with a nod and she left the room. He looked at the screen for a few more seconds when he sat back in the chair and sighed.

 _19 April_

Will stood in front of the mirror as he tied the bow tie and looked at his reflection. He had gotten his tuxedo cleaned and pressed, as well as a haircut, and he placed on his gold and silver cuff links.

"Well?" Louisa asked while he turned to look at her and his heart jumped in his chest. She had her hair done up in a small bun behind her right ear with little white flowers pinned in her hair and her dress showed off her breasts and was a pale teal green with roses printed on it. She wore three thin silver bracelets on her right wrist and she barely had on any makeup. She also wore tiny silver rose ear rings and the lace shawl around her shoulders and the high heel shoes matched the color of her dress.

"You… You look amazing," he said as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

"Thank you," she said with a little curtsy. "You look amazing, too."

"Shall we go?" he asked as he held his arm out and she took his arm then they left the room.

The small church was crowded as Will led Louisa inside and she noticed most of the people were old enough to be her parents or grandparents. She relaxed when she saw Freddie and he walked closer with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Will," he said and Will gave him a nod. "And hello to you, Miss Clark."

"Hello," she said.

"I'm surprised you decided to show up," Freddie said, looking at Will.

"I came for the free food and drinks afterward," Will said and Freddie laughed then covered his mouth.

"Well, I guess we better get seated," he said and Louisa took Will's arm as they walked down the aisle. Freddie introduced her to his girlfriend as they sat down and Will sat at the end of the pew. Louisa looked at the wedding program as Will looked straight ahead and she wondered what was going on behind those blue/gray eyes. The music started as Rupert and his wedding party came out of the groom's room and she noticed Rupert didn't look happy.

"He looks like he's at a funeral instead of a wedding," she heard Freddie's girlfriend, Margaret, say in a low voice and he hushed her. Louisa agreed with her as everyone stood up and turned to face the back of the room. The doors opened while Alicia's father, Colonel Timothy Dewar, led Alicia down the aisle and Louisa admitted Alicia looked amazing in her wedding gown.

"My God! She's wearing white!" was heard as some of Will, Rupert and Alicia's friends coughed or snickered and Louisa looked at Will. His face was blank as he watched Alicia walking by and Alicia stood next to Rupert. The coughing and snickering grew louder then died down after Alicia turned to glare at those gathered in the chapel and the congregation sat down.

They listened to the service when the minister asked if there was anyone who knew any reason they shouldn't be wed and Louisa glanced at Will. Alicia had turned to look at the congregation when she saw some of the younger men looking at each other, at the ceiling or at the floor then she turned to look at the minister. The service was over as Alicia kissed Rupert and Will slid his hand on top of Louisa's hand. She wrapped their fingers together as he glanced at her and slightly arched his eyebrows up. The congregation stood as Rupert and Alicia walked back up the aisle when she noticed Will looking at her and he held tighter onto Louisa's hand. Alicia looked straight ahead as she let go of Rupert's arm then started walking faster and Rupert nearly had to run after her. The snickers and coughs followed them out of the chapel as the doors closed and Louisa looked at Will.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked.

"No," Will said with a shake of his head and they headed down the aisle.

"Will, over here!" James Drake said as he waved his arm and Will led Louisa toward the table. She couldn't believe they were having the reception in a large white tent as she looked at the elegant decorations and flowers and a string quartette was setting up in one corner of the tent. Will introduced her to James, Michael Lawler and the others as she nodded and Freddie smiled when Will held the chair out for Louisa to sit down.

"God, this is going to be so boring," Michael sighed while looking around.

"Does anyone else notice we're the youngest people here asides from the ring bearer and the flower girl?" Freddie asked.

"I heard from Rupert that Alicia banded any children from attending," James said as he sipped on some water.

"Then why are you here?" Will teased and James flipped him the "v"s.

"I need a drink," Freddie said as he got up then looked at him. "Anyone else want anything?"

"Just bring a bottle and we'll share," James said and Freddie laughed, shook his head and walked away. Will rolled his eyes when he noticed Louisa looking at the people gathered around the tent then she looked at him and he tilted his head to one side.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"People are staring at us," Louisa said.

"I guess they're wondering who the lovely lady sitting next to me is."

"Or they're wondering why I am not serving them drinks instead of waiting for your friend to bring me one," she said and his chest felt heavy.

"Stop."

"It's true. If I was serving drinks or working behind the bar, you wouldn't even give me a second thought."

"Now that hurt," Will said and she lowered her head. He lifted her chin up with his right index finger and thumb as he lightly brushed her jawline with his thumb and she felt a cool shiver move through her. "Do you want to know something? Two years ago, I stopped off at this little coffee shop and saw the cutest waitress. She made everyone in that shop feel like family. Even me. True, she didn't look anything like Alicia, but there was something very special about her. Something which made her stand out. When I left the coffee shop, she kept popping up in my head. Her face made me smile. It still does."

"Will….," she said and a soft blush moved across her cheeks.

"You belong here," he said and slowly leaned over to kiss her cheek. She wrapped their fingers together while Freddie came back with a tray of drinks and passed the drinks to Will, Louisa and the others.

"Took you long enough," James said with a grin as he picked up the glass scotch and took a sip.

"Turns out there was a queue. Guess we're not the only ones who want to get drunk in order to survive this," Freddie said, taking a sip of wine. "Oh, I heard from the bartender that our meals will be late. The caters haven't arrived yet."

"I did notice the lack of nibbles," Michael said while tapping his fingers on the small plate in front of him.

"I just thought Alicia had banned those as well," James said, grinning over the top of the glass.

"Do you think Alicia will pitch a fit if we ordered a pizza?" Freddie asked as he removed the Blackberry from his suit jacket pocket.

"Just a salad for me, Love," Margaret said. "I'm not doing carbs this week."

"I wouldn't mind having pizza," Will said and Louisa nodded her head in agreement.

"Can we get bread sticks and dipping sauces?" Michael's wife, Anne-Marie, asked.

"Can't see why not," Freddie said. "Anyone have any topping preferences?"

"Well, Katherine and I are trying to eat vegetarian right now," James said as he looked at his girlfriend. "Does half veg and half meat sound good?"

They nodded as Freddie brought up the address application then pushed the buttons. After placing the order and giving directions, Freddie placed the Blackberry away, leaned back in the chair and smiled.

"The pizza will be here in twenty minutes," Freddie said.

"Do you think Alicia knows…?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean the caters aren't here?!" cut through the tent as they turned to look at Alicia standing with the head waiter and Louisa saw the small grin on Will's face.

"Never mind."

Will chatted with some friends of his mother while Louisa stood next to him and watched Alicia fuming, but acting like the proper hostess. The minister of the church had gone into the kitchen to get some cheese and crackers for the guests to snack on until the caters show up, but Louisa had seen several of the guests leave.

Some had taken their wedding presents with them.

"Will," Freddie whispered as they looked at him and he pointed with his head toward the tent entrance. "Food's here."

Will and Louisa followed him out of the tent as they headed down the small hill when Louisa saw the blanket spread on the ground and James, Michael and the others were sitting on the blanket. Will helped Louisa sit on the blanket when he sat down next to her and Will noticed James had brought two bottles of wine from the bar.

"Room for one more?" made them look to see Rupert standing near the blanket and Will slid his arm around Louisa's shoulders.

"Sure, Mate," James said as Rupert sat down next to Will and James handed him one of the paper plates they had found in the church kitchen.

"Any word on the caters?" Freddie asked, placing a slice of pizza on the paper plate.

"From what Alicia told me, the catering lorry broke down and they had to wait for the other catering lorry to come back. Then we heard from the bakery that someone dropped the wedding cake and that meant they had to remake it. Now the catering lorry and the bakery lorry are both stuck in traffic and neither know when they'll show up," Rupert said as he picked up a slice of pizza and placed it on the paper plate.

"I see some of the guests have left," James said then placed a piece of bread stick in his mouth.

"Yes, they have, but Alicia's father is trying to get the others to stay," he said, holding out the plastic cup.

"Sorry about the fuss in the church," Michael said, placing a piece of pizza on the paper plate.

"You have no idea how hard I tried not to laugh when she came down the aisle in a white wedding gown," Rupert said with a smile then looked at Will. "Uh…."

"It's fine," Will said then sipped on some wine and looked at Louisa. "Allow me to introduce Louisa Clark."

"Ah, yes. You're Will's…"

"She's my friend," Will said and Rupert nodded.

"So, Louisa, how long have you known Will?" James asked.

"We've known each other since we were kids," Louisa said with a small smile.

"You must have some great stories about growing up with him," Katherine said.

"I do have a few."

"Come on then. Tell us one!" James said and Louisa looked at Will.

"May I?"

"It depends on which story," Will said and she whispered in his ear. "No, not that one!"

"If it's that good, you have to tell us," Freddie said as she noticed the surrender in Will's eyes and he nodded.

"One day, while Will was sleeping, my sister, his sister and I were polishing our nails. That's when his sister decided we should go polish Will's toenails."

"Seriously?!" Margaret asked as she laughed.

"Yes. We had just finished his toenails when…."

"What color polish did you use?" Anne-Marie asked.

"We used bright pink, dark purple and blood red," Louisa said and they laughed. She looked at the blush moving across Will's cheeks as he sipped on the wine and she lowered her head. He moved a little closer as he kissed her cheek and she saw him was smiling.

"I will admit my toenails didn't look that bad," Will said, holding up the plastic cup in salute.

"I would have been bloody pissed off if my sisters had done that," Michael said.

"I was," Will said then placed a piece of bread stick in his mouth.

"You know what we need to do?" James asked as he pointed the wine bottle. "We need to find a better party."

"Uh, this isn't a party. It's my wedding reception." Rupert said while holding out the glass and James poured some wine in the glass.

"And it's boring!"

"Well, that's not _my_ fault! I told Alicia we should have used the other cater and bakery…and hire a disc jockey."

"Do you think any of the clubs or pubs are open?" Michael asked.

"We could drive around and see if we can find one," Freddie said.

"Whose car are we going to take?" Anne-Marie asked.

"We could take the limo Rupe rented," James said.

"Now hold on," Rupert said then looked toward the tent. Will noticed the look on his friend's face when Rupert smiled then stood up. "Fuck it. Let's go."

"Yes!" James said, pumping the wine bottle in the air.

"What about all this?" Katherine asked.

"Not a problem," Freddie said as he piled the plastic cups, paper plates, leftovers and the boxes into the center of the blanket, rolled the blanket up and picked the blanket off the ground. Laughing, they got up while Will held Louisa to his side and she smiled up at him.

There was enough room in the back of the limo for everyone as the limo went down the street and music played loudly over the speakers. Suddenly James noticed the sunroof as he opened it then stood up on the seat and looked at the cars going by.

"Sit down, you idiot!" Rupert said, lightly whacking James' legs.

"Spoilsport," James said as he sat down and closed the sunroof. The music changed as they started singing and Louisa looked at Will. He wasn't singing as much as lip syncing and he gave her wink while moving his head back and forth. A few minutes later they had found a dance club as the limo doors opened and they headed inside.

"I'm sorry," Rupert shouted over the music while Will sipped on the scotch from the glass in his hand and looked at him.

"It's alright," Will shouted.

"How can it be alright? I stole the woman you loved."

"I never really loved her."

"You didn't?"

"No. It was more like I was interested in her."

"Then why did you get so upset?"

"I got upset because I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"Just make sure this is what you want," Will said while he watched Louisa dancing with Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie. "You might miss out on something special."

"You mean like what you have with that maid of yours?" Rupert asked and Will nearly choked on the scotch.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Come off it. I see how you two keep looking at each other and the fact you keep kissing her cheek. It's obvious that you love her."

"I do love her…but as a friend."

"Is that how she feels?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Then you are both blind," Rupert said as he walked away and Will frowned. He sipped on the scotch when Louisa walked to him and he saw how happy she looked.

"Care to dance, Mister Traynor?" she asked when the music turned to a slow song and she held her hand out. He placed the glass on the table when he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She placed her left hand on his right shoulder then slid her right arm around his waist. He placed his hands on her shoulders when they started dancing and he looked her straight in the eyes. Both of them became silent as they became lost in the music and his mind drifted off to the times they had spent together. Louisa saw the look in his eyes as she moved a little closer and placed her right hand against his chest. He placed his hand on top of hers as they danced and she felt the deep rise and fall of his chest.

"Lou?" he finally asked and she arched her eyebrows up.

"Yes?" she asked, feeling the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"You look amazing."

"You already told me that."

"Did I also tell you how much I value having you in my life?"

"You told me you were glad I was here."

"It might sound odd, but I feel like sometimes you're the only reason I want to get up in the morning. I like going into the kitchen and there you are in that Minnie Mouse t-shirt and those white pajamas bottoms with pink polka dots. I like taking lunch to work and finding those little notes. I even like how you can take the most outrageous clothing combinations and turn them into something I don't mind looking at."

"They're not _that_ outrageous," she teased and he smiled.

"What I am trying to say is…," Will said when he felt someone tap his back and turned to see Freddie standing behind him.

"Mind if I cut in?" Freddie asked and Will looked at Louisa. He was ready to say how he felt, but the coward inside him said to wait and he moved back. Louisa looked slightly hurt as she watched Will walk away then looked at Freddie. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Louisa said and they started dancing.

Will lightly laughed as he tried to get the door open when Louisa took the key from his hand then opened the door. Louisa turned the light on as they came in the room then closed the door while Will walked by her. She watched Will staggering toward the main bedroom then walk into the wall and blinked.

"Are you ok?" Louisa asked, coming closer and he turned to look at her.

"I missed the door," Will said with a grin then shook his head.

"Let's get you into bed," she said and his eyes went wide. "That's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean, Clark," he said as he laughed and she helped him into the bedroom. She clicked the lamp on the night table on as he sat down hard on the edge of the bed and nearly slid to the floor. She helped him sit up then sat down next to him and untied his bow tie. He watched her remove the tie, his cuff links, his suit jacket and shirt as she got up and folded the suit jacket and shirt neatly over the back of the chair near the window after putting his watch and cuff links in his jewelry box. She closed the curtains then turned and he was grinning at her. She could see the deep dimples while she walked back to the bed and he stood up, nearly falling back onto the bed. "I can do this part."

She watched him remove his shoes and socks then he removed his trousers while she moved the bedding back and he slid under them. He went onto his back as she covered him with the bedding and he watched her going into the bathroom. She got the plastic basin out from under the sink when she walked back to the bed and placed the plastic basin onto the floor near the bed.

"Just in case you get sick," she said and turned the lamp off.

"Clark?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being my friend," he said while closing his eyes and she sat on the edge of the bed. She watched him sleeping as she placed her hand on his chest and he made a contented sigh. Once she was sure he was asleep, she got up, leaned over to kiss the top of his head, walked to the door, turned and looked at him.

"You're welcome," she said, leaving the room.

 **A/N: Hope you liked my version of the wedding.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"We're going to Australia?" Louisa asked while Will placed the suits in the garment bag and moved the zipper up.

"Martin wants me to talk with some potential clients and I thought you'd like to come with me," Will said, going into the bathroom to get his toiletry case.

"Where are we staying?" she asked as he came out of the bathroom and placed the toiletry bag in the suitcase.

"My sister said we can stay with her and Nathan," he said as he glanced at her then folded his arms over his chest. "Clark, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I didn't say I didn't want to go."

"Then what's wrong?" Will asked, walking closer and stood in front of her.

"I don't know. What is wrong? You've been acting so distant lately.".

"I guess I'm just suffering from burnout. It happens from time to time. Normally, I would just take off for a weekend…"

"Like you did when I first came to work for you."

"Yes, but things have gotten really busy and I haven't had the time."

"Well, you're not going to be any good to anyone if you get sick from exhaustion."

"You're right," he said with a nod and she looked at the suitcases.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Our flight leaves at two."

"Then I better get packing," she said then left the room while he watched then closed the suitcase.

Louisa was surprised with how easily Will fell asleep after the plane took off as he softly breathed and she moved the small blanket up. He made a little sigh, but he didn't wake up and she looked at the list of movies on the screen. Pushing the button for the movie she wanted to watch, Louisa moved the chair back a bit and smiled. The movie started as she looked at the screen and Will's fingers brushed against her fingers. She wrapped their fingers together when he lightly squeezed hers and rubbed his thumb against her index finger.

Suddenly, the plane started shaking and lightly bounced when Will snorted awake and she heard some screaming coming from behind the curtain.

"This is your captain speaking," came over the speakers as Will moved the arm up so Louisa could scoot closer and he wrapped his arm around her. "We are experiencing some turbulence at the moment. So, we would like all passengers to place their tray tables in the upright position and keep all seatbelts buckled."

Louisa sat up straighter after moving the seat forward as she placed the seatbelt on and watched the orange juice in the plastic cup in the cup holder wiggle back and forth. Will put the seatbelt on when the plane bounced again and the plastic glass of orange juice bounced out of the cup holder and tumbled to the floor. He held tightly onto Louisa's hand as she closed her eyes and felt her stomach bouncing up and down. A few minutes passed until the turbulence stopped and Will noticed how pale Louisa looked.

"Louisa?" he asked as she cupped her mouth with her hands and he reached for the airsick bag. She took the airsick bag when she vomited and he gently held her hair back.

"Here," the flight attendant said as she handed Will a plastic glass of ginger ale after Louisa stopped and leaned back against the seat.

"Thank you," he said as she nodded and Louisa took the plastic glass in her hands. He took the plastic glass back when he helped her sip on the ginger ale and she softly moaned. Her stomach rolled again as she vomited into another airsick bag and he gave apologetic looks to the people around them.

"Is she alright?" one of them asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod. He got another airsick bag as the flight attendant took the second bag away and Louisa leaned back against the seat. The flight attendant gave Louisa something to settle her stomach as Louisa sipped on the ginger ale and Will moved the seat back so she was in a reclining position. He placed the pillow behind her head then covered her with the blanket and she reached for his hand. He took her hand as he brushed some hair behind her right ear and made soft hushing sounds. She fell asleep a few minutes later as he watched her and felt helpless. He knew she was going to be alright, but the idea of her being ill caused an ice ball to build in his stomach.

 _Sydney, Australia_

"Will!" Georgina said while waving her arm as he smiled and led Louisa toward her. Georgina noticed how pale she looked as she looked at Will and Will gently slid his arm around Louisa's waist. "Is she alright?"

"I am now that we're on the ground," Louisa said with a sigh.

"We hit turbulence," Will said and Georgina gave her a sad smile.

"Well, you can rest once we get home," Georgina said then walked away and they followed close behind her.

"Here you go," Will said as he sat on the bed and handed Louisa a glass of ginger ale. He had insisted she go straight to bed after they arrived at Georgina's flat and Louisa took the glass. She sipped on the ginger ale then placed the glass on the night table and he noticed she looked a little better.

"I'm sorry," she said with a childlike tone to her voice and he shook his head.

"Clark, there's nothing to be sorry about. It happens."

"I bet it never happened to you."

"You'd lose that bet," he teased and the dimples made deep dents in his cheeks while he smiled.

"How is she doing?" Georgina asked as she appeared in the doorway and Will looked at her.

"I feel much better," Louisa said as Georgina came closer and stood at the foot of the bed.

"That's good. And Will is right. It happens."

"It happened to you, too?"

"More times than I can count," she said with a small laugh.

"See?!" Will said while pointing with his hands to his sister.

"Fine," Louisa sighed and Georgina lightly patted her leg.

"Now, you rest and I'll have Kasey made you something light for supper," Georgina said while heading for the door, turned and looked at Will. "Come on."

"I want to stay," Will said as she noticed the looks they were giving each other when she nodded and left the room. Will took Louisa's hand as she saw the concern in his eyes and pressed her lips in a thin line.

"You don't have to stay. I'm just going to sleep," Louisa said.

"Seeing how many times you took care of me when I was sick, I believe it's my turn to take care of you," he said and she felt her stomach fluttering from something other than airsickness.

"Tell me something good."

"Like what?"

"Anything," she said and he thought for a few seconds.

"I remember this one time while I was climbing one of the smaller mountains around Mount Everest…," he said then saw doubt in her eyes. "I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you. I'm just trying to figure out why someone would want to climb a mountain."

"The view for one thing," he said then tried to remember where he had left off. "I was about half way up the face of the mountain when it started getting dark. Normally, I would find a ledge to secure my sleeping bag, but there wasn't one. So, I used the pegs to secure the sleeping bag to the mountain face and…"

"You slept on the side of a mountain?!"

"Yep, and seeing the sun rising over the horizon in the morning was fantastic!"

"I bet," she said as her mind tried to picture him in a sleeping bag pegged to the side of the mountain like a caterpillar in a cocoon and blinked. "Did you get to the top of the mountain?"

"Yes, I did," he said while she yawned and her eyes slowly closed. He watched her drifting off to sleep when he got up, leaned down to kiss the top of her head then walked to the door, leaving the room. Louisa made a content sigh while rolling onto her side and held onto the pillow, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"How are you feeling?" Georgina asked as she came in the room and Louisa placed the magazine Will had gotten her on the mattress.

"I'm feeling a little better," Louisa said and Georgina sat down on the edge of the bed. "Where's Will?"

"He went to his meeting."

"That's good," Louisa said and Georgina noticed the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about him. He's been working so hard these last few months."

"He's used to it."

"I know, but now he has to worry about me."

"What's wrong with that!? I love it when Nathan takes care of me!"

"That's because you two love each other."

"Don't you love my brother?"

"Yes."

"But just as a friend?"

"Yes.

"I don't believe you," she said and Louisa sighed, lowering her head.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" she said with a nod. "What I don't understand is why you haven't told him how you feel."

"It's silly."

"Tell me," she said, sitting closer and Louisa sighed.

"What would someone like Will Traynor want with someone like me?"

"Are you talking about the class thing?"

"No, I'm talking about him being interested in someone who looks like Alicia."

"Oh!" Georgina said while elongating the "o". "It's true that Will dated some _interesting_ looking women, but it never lasted long."

"It didn't?"

"No. See, with them, it lasted as long as he was interested. Once the infatuation, the interest, was over, he moves on."

"Has he…? Has he had a lot of girlfriends?"

"He might tell people he has, but, in actuality, he's only had six."

Louisa smiled as Georgina shrugged then gave her a serious look.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Georgina asked and she nodded. "I have never known him to be so invested in a relationship as he is with you. So, put all those doubts aside and enjoy the attention."

"While it lasts?"

"Oh, I think it's going to last," Georgina said then got up and left the room. Louisa picked her phone off the night table when she brought up the photo application and scrolled through the photos of her and Will. In most of the photos, he was smiling at or with her and, in one or two, she noticed how he was looking at her. Smiling, she placed the phone back on the night table when she picked up the magazine and started reading the article she was reading before Georgina came in the room.

"Ah, you're awake," Will said as he came in the room with a tray in his hands and Louisa sat up against the pillows.

"Hello," she said as he placed the tray down on her lap then sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes."

"Feel like some lunch?"

"Did you make it?"

"I can cook, Clark."

"I know. I'm just teasing," she said when she moved the napkins back and looked at the bowl of tomato and basil soup, a grilled cheese sandwich sitting on a plate with pickle chips on the side, a tea cup on a saucer, a spoon, a napkin and a pot of honey tea. "Wait. This is _your_ recovery lunch."

"I called your mother and she told me it was yours, too. The only difference is you like only sharp cheddar in your sandwich and there's no ice cream," Will said as he picked up the spoon and scooped up some soup.

"Uh, Will, I can feed myself," Louisa said and he gave her a hurt look. Smiling, she opened her mouth as he smiled back and started feeding her.

Neither of them noticed Georgina standing in the doorway while she watched them then softly laughed, turned and walked away.

"Will, take a look at this," Georgina said as she handed Will the newspaper and he looked at the article. He sipped on the coffee in the white mug as Louisa came in the kitchen and he noticed she was wearing her Minnie Mouse t-shirt and white pajamas bottoms with pink polka dots. "Good morning."

"Morning," Louisa said while pouring coffee in the blue coffee mug then walked to the table, sitting down next to Will.

"Glad to see you're feeling normal again," Nathan said and Louisa smiled, nodding her head.

"Guess that means Will doesn't have to do anymore cooking," Georgina said as she placed the plate with scrambled eggs, toast and square sausages down in front of Nathan and kissed his cheek.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Will asked as he moved the paper back to look at her.

"It means my kitchen isn't going to look like a warzone," she said as she walked back to the stove and looked at Louisa. "Is he this sloppy at home?"

"Don't answer that, Clark," he said as he flapped the paper back and Louisa and Georgina softly laughed.

"What are you reading?" Nathan asked and Will moved the corner of the paper down.

"A friend of mine is playing at the Sydney Opera House this weekend," Will said then looked at Louisa while Georgina placed the plate with an egg white omelet and toast in front of Louisa.

"What does he play?" Louisa asked.

"He plays the violin."

"Do you think you could get tickets and take Louisa to hear him play?" Georgina asked as she placed a plate with an egg white omelet and toast in front of Will.

"Would you like to go?" he asked.

"Sure," Louisa said and he placed the paper on the table and took his Blackberry out of his pocket. He looked at the screen as he typed on the keyboard and Georgina placed a plate with scrambled eggs, toast and square sausages down on the table before sitting down.

"Hmmm, looks like they have good seats available for Saturday night," Will said.

"Well…?!" Georgina asked and he softly laughed, shook his head and ordered the tickets.

"They'll be waiting for us at the box office," Will said as he placed the Blackberry back into his pocket and picked up the fork. Louisa smiled at him as he started eating, but neither of them noticed the smile Georgina was giving them over her coffee mug.

Will stood at the full-length mirror as he looked at his reflection and straightened the bow tie. He was wearing his black tuxedo, a black leather belt, a white shirt, black socks and hard black leather shoes. He checked his gold cufflinks as he left the room, went down the hallway then stopped short when he saw Louisa standing near the couch.

Her hair was down and floating over her shoulders.

Her makeup was perfect.

She had little diamond ear rings dangling from her earlobes.

Her lipstick was the same red color as her dress and shoes.

For a split second, he thought she was glowing and he started breathing a little harder.

"Wow!" he said with a sound like a cat meowing and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said with a curtsy and he came to stand in front of her.

"Hold on!" Georgina said as she held up her Blackberry and Will sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Georgie…," he said.

"Humor her," Louisa whispered and he slid his arm around her waist then smiled. Georgina took a photograph when she nodded and they headed for the door. Will opened the door as they left and Georgina leaned against the doorframe, watching them going down the hallway.

 _Sydney Opera House_

The driver opened the door as he helped Louisa out of the limo and Will came around to take her hand. The air was cool, but not too cold as the stars twinkled in the night sky and Louisa looked up at the opera house. She had only seen photographs of the opera house, but seeing the grand building was something she knew she would always treasure. Will enjoyed the look on her face as they headed for the door and she wrapped her arms around his arm.

The usher led them to their seats as Will let Louisa go in first then sat down. He handed Louisa the program as she thanked him and he looked for his friend's name. He pointed to the name as she nodded and gave him a little smile. She looked around the auditorium when the lights dimmed and they looked at the stage. The music started as he glanced at her and she listened to the music. She had never heard anything so amazing or emotional as her hand moved toward his hand and Will wrapped their fingers together.

His friend's solo started as Will glanced at Louisa and swore tears were rolling down her cheeks. The tears didn't ruin her makeup as she sniffed and he reached into his suit jacket breast pocket, removing the handkerchief. She quietly thanked him after taking the handkerchief then wiped her eyes and he lightly patted her hand.

The concert ended as she applauded with the rest of the audience and Will arched his eyebrows up. He stood up to take her hand as she stood and he led her down the aisle. They walked to the limo while the driver opened the door and Will helped Louisa get in. He walked around to the other side of the limo when he got in and closed the door. The driver pushed the button as the privacy window came up and the limo moved down the street.

Will looked at her as Louisa looked out the window and he noticed the look in her eyes. It was the same look he had the first time he had been to a concert and knew she was replaying the music in her head.

"So, you didn't like it?" he asked, snapping her back into reality.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't like it."

"Oh, no, I didn't like it at all."

"I could tell. I mean you broke down in tears at one point."

"That was because I was bored," she said then they broke out laughing. Will reached over as he removed the two plastic flute glasses and a bottle of champagne from the small ice bucket and Louisa gasped after the cork popped. He poured some champagne in the plastic flute glasses when he handed one to her and Louisa took a sip. The bubbles tickled her nose as she smiled and he lightly tapped their glasses together.

"I'm glad you liked the concert," he said, glancing at her while sipping on the champagne.

"It was amazing!"

"I felt the same way at my first concert."

"How old were you?"

"I was ten," he said, taking a sip of champagne and she softly laughed.

"I'm amazed you sat still that long."

"So was my mother," he said with a grin.

The limo stopped at the curb as Louisa looked at the door, but the driver didn't open the door and she frowned.

"Isn't he going to let us out?" Louisa asked.

"I told him to wait a few minutes," Will said.

"Why?"

"I want to sit here and enjoy the fact I have just been to a concert with a girl in a red dress," he said as a blush moved across her cheeks and he moved closer, sliding his arm around her shoulders. Louisa looked at him when she placed her head against his shoulder then slid her arm around his waist and Will leaned his head against hers.

The door opened as Louisa and Will walked in the room and he closed the door behind them. He watched her going down the hallway when he followed her and Louisa turned in the doorway to her room to look at him.

"Thanks for taking me to the concert," she said.

"You're welcome," Will said with a small nod.

"Maybe we should go to a concert once we get back home."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Will," she said as she closed the door and he blink, looking at the door. He placed his hand against the wood when he sighed then turned to go to his room. The door opened when he turned to look at her and Louisa moved closer, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Smiling, she went back to her room and closed the door as he smiled, turned and headed down the hallway. He nearly walked into the doorframe when he softly laughed, walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

 **A/N: I had to add the line about the girl in the red dress and Will camping on the side of a mountain.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Will sat at his desk when he noticed the email icon flashing and he clicked on the icon. He looked at the email when he blinked and sat back in the chair. His Blackberry chirped when he picked the phone off the desk and looked at the screen. He opened the text application as he looked at the text and smiled.

 **Are you going to be joining us?**

 **Of course.**

 **We're leaving on the twelfth of August.**

 **Fine.**

 **Bring Louisa.**

Will frowned while looking at the screen and blinked his eyes a few times.

 **Why?**

 **Why not? She's a part of our little gang now, isn't she?**

Will looked at the photograph of him and Louisa as memories of Rupert's reception filled his mind and how much they seemed to be enjoying Louisa's company.

 **Yes, she is.**

 **If you don't mind me saying so, she's a breath of fresh air compared to, say, Alicia.**

Will frowned as he sat back in the chair then leaned over, picking up the frame. He noticed how Louisa was smiling at him and how he was looking at her.

Louisa's smile was genuine.

He thought back to the photos he had of him and Alicia and how her smile never looked like that.

It was just an ordinary smile.

Placing the frame back on the desk, he looked at the screen and started typing on the keyboard.

 **You're right.**

 **So, are you going to ask her to join us?**

 **Yes.**

Will ended the text when he looked at the screen and scrolled through the call list. He pushed the button then held the phone up to his left ear and turned the chair around to look out of the window.

"Hello?" Louisa asked.

"Hi," Will said, stretching out his legs and folded one ankle over the other.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just thought I'd call you."

He could just picture her smiling as he smiled and leaned the chair back a little.

"Aren't you busy?"

"Nothing I can't put off," he said and wiggled his right foot back and forth. "I just got an email from my boss. He's giving me and some of the others two weeks' paid holiday as thanks for all our hard work these last few months."

"That's great! I was getting worried about you working so hard. What are you going to do with all that free time?"

"I'm going away with my friends."

"Like when I first came to work for you?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Mauritius."

"When?"

"We're leaving on the twelfth of August."

"What do you want me to do while you're away?"

"You could always join us," he said and her shocked look appeared in his head.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, Clark, I am being serious."

"Do you think they'd mind?"

"Actually, you've been invited."

"Why?"

"I guess you made quite the impression at Rupert's wedding. Which isn't surprising. You're a very likeable person," he said and pictured her blushing.

"And you're _sure_ they want me along!?"

"Yes!" he said with wide eyes and heard her laughing.

"Then I better go do some shopping. Or did you forget you need a new pair of swim trunks?" she asked and he thought back to ripping a large hole in his old pair during the sand football match in Malibu.

"Don't get anything too wild," he teased and she snorted a laugh.

"Spoilsport."

"I mean it."

"I know," she said when he heard only silence and frowned. "Do you want me to go get some Chinese takeout to celebrate?"

"Sounds good," he said and clicked his feet together.

"Guess I should let you go back to work then."

"Yeah," he sighed and turned the chair around to look at the computer screen.

"See you later," she said then ended the call and he placed his lower arms on the desk. He looked at the Blackberry when he pushed the button, placed the phone on the desk and looked at the photo.

Smiling, he moved the chair a little closer to the desk when he went back to work and placed his chin in his right hand.

 _12_ _._ _August - Heathrow Airport_

Louisa held onto Will's hand as they walked along the tarmac and he swung their hands back and forth.

"Where are we going?" Louisa asked.

"There," Will said while pointing to the white jet sitting on the tarmac and she looked at James, Freddie, Michael, Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie standing near the jet.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," James said with a grin.

"Sorry. Ran into traffic," Will said.

"Still can't believe your father's letting us use the jet," Michael said.

"He doesn't trust commercial airlines," James said.

Louisa noticed the look in Will's eyes as she lightly squeezed his fingers and he glanced at her. She knew he was still apprehensive about her flying in an airplane, but she assured him she was fine.

"Sad that Rupert's not going to be with us," Freddie said with a sigh.

"Who says I'm not?" came from behind them as they turned and watched Rupert walking toward them.

"Shit," Will whispered, moving Louisa closer to him. Rupert stopped near them while James smiled and lightly patted Rupert on the shoulder.

"Where's Alicia?" Katherine asked.

"She didn't want to go," Rupert said and Will noticed the cold look in his best friend's eyes.

"Shall we?" James asked as he pointed with his hands toward the jet then headed for the small set of stairs and he and Katherine went inside. Michael, Anne-Marie, Freddie and Margaret went up the stairs when Will looked at Rupert and frowned.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Yes," Rupert said then went up the stairs. Shrugging, Louisa gave Will a small nod then they went up the stairs and the flight attendant closed the door behind them.

"Sit wherever you want except for the cockpit or the floor," James said with a laugh and Freddie sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. Will led Louisa to the two seats near the window as she sat down and Will walked over to the mini bar. He poured some scotch into a glass over ice then poured some water into another glass, walked back to the seat, sat down and handed the glass of water to Louisa.

"Thank you," she said then took a sip of water and looked out the window.

"Louisa," James said as she looked at him and he knelt down on his haunches next to the seat. "Will told me about what happened when you went to Sydney."

" _Oh great,"_ she thought and Will gave her an apologetic look.

"If you start feeling ill, there is a small cot at the back if you want to rest," James said and Louisa nodded, watching him stand up and walk away.

"What happened when you went to Sydney?" Anne-Marie asked.

"We hit some turbulence and she became very airsick," Will said.

"That happened to me once," Katherine said.

"Me, too," Michael said.

"Alright. Let's not jinx ourselves. No one is getting airsick," James said as he poured some gin and tonic water in a glass then sipped on the G&T.

A few minutes later the jet moved down the tarmac then rose into the air and Louisa watched the clouds going by the window. Will was looking at Rupert as Rupert chatted with Michael then Will felt Louisa touch his knee, looked at her and she smiled at him. Smiling back, he nodded as he removed the book he had in his jean jacket pocket, opened the book and started reading.

 _Sir Seewoosagur Ramgoolam International Airport, Mauritius_

James led the way as they headed for the baggage claim area and waited for their suitcases to appear on the carousel. Louisa noticed how Will kept looking at Rupert when she lightly nudged him and Will glanced at her. Nodding, he reached over to retrieve their suitcases then followed James and they headed outside. They walked to the carpark when James stopped in front of the red convertible and turned to look at them.

"These are the cars you rented?" Michael asked as he looked at the white convertible.

"Yes," James said with a nod.

"They're all convertibles," Freddie said.

"Is that a problem?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No, but who says you get the red one?" Will asked.

"I saw it first," James said with a smug look and opened the lid to the boot. He placed his suitcases in first then Katherine's then Rupert's, closed the lid and they got in the car. "See you all at the hotel."

They watched the car drive off when Michael placed the suitcases in the boot of the gray convertible and Freddie placed the suitcases in the boot of the white convertible. The cars drove off while Louisa looked at Will and he looked at the black convertible.

"Is there something wrong?" Louisa asked.

"Just thinking about when we were here the last time," Will said while a sly look appeared on his face. "It was my turn to rent the cars and the car I gave James didn't have any petrol in it."

"Will!" she gasped with wide eyes.

"He swore he'd get even."

"Give me the keys," she said with her hand out and he handed her the keys. She unlocked the boot lid then quickly flipped the lid up and they looked inside. Will checked the boot then placed the suitcases inside and closed the lid. They got in the car when they placed the seatbelts on and he placed the key in the ignition. Louisa held her breath when he turned the key and both of them relaxed when the engine started. "Maybe he forgot."

Will nodded as he put the car in gear and they left the carpark. The wind blew through their hair as he glanced at her and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He knew Alicia hated to have her hair messy, but Louisa didn't seem to mind and he silently admitted she looked adorable.

The cars headed down the road when Will noticed the red convertible pulling over to the side of the road and the cars pulled up behind the red convertible. James got out of the car when he paced back and forth then lightly hit the bonnet of the car.

"Everything alright?" Michael asked, walking closer.

"We ran out of petrol," James said then looked at Will then at the car. "Fuck."

"You picked the wrong car?" Will asked.

"No. Someone goofed."

"What are you two on about?" Rupert asked.

"Remember the last time we were here and I gave James the car with not petrol in it?" Will asked.

"Yes, and James swore he'd get even with you," Freddie said.

"I told the rental agent I wanted to play a prank on one of my friends and to only put in enough petrol to go a few miles," James said and they looked at the car.

"Ah," Anne-Marie said.

"What do we do now?" Katherine asked.

"You go with them to the hotel and I'll call for some road assistance," James said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave you out here on your own," Freddie said.

"How about the girls go get us checked in then have someone come with some petrol," Michael said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Will said then looked at Louisa. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah," Louisa said and the women got into the white convertible and drove off. A short time later, the other convertibles arrived at the hotel as Will walked to Louisa, took her hand and they went inside.

The door opened as Will led Louisa inside and Nadil, the baggage handler, followed them. Nadil placed the suitcases on the bed then Will thanked him while giving him a nice tip and Nadil closed the door behind him. Will watched Louisa looking at the single bed when she turned to look at him and Will folded his arms over his chest.

"What do you think?" he asked and she sat on the foot of the bed.

"It's not like I haven't shared a bed with you before," she said and he walked to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Same rule as last time? I stay on my side and you stay on yours?" he asked with wide eyes and his eyebrows vanished under his fringe.

"Deal," she said as she held her hand out and they shook hands. The sound of someone knocking on the door made them get up as Will walked to the door, opened the door a bit and saw Freddie, Michael and James standing in the hallway. He opened the door a little more to see they were wearing their swim trunks and had towels around their shoulders.

"Care to go for a swim before dinner?" Freddie asked.

"We haven't unpacked yet," Will said.

"Then get a move on!" James said with a laugh and Will sighed, rolled his eyes and sighed. He watched them go down the hallway when he went in the room and closed the door. He stopped short when he saw the brand new dark blue swim trunks Louisa had bought him lying on top of a light blue towel on the bed and the door to the bathroom was closed.

"You heard?!" he called out, walking to the bed and picked up the swim trunks.

"Yeah," Louisa called out then opened the door and came out wearing a red swimsuit with white arm straps and white striping around the leg holes. The swimsuit hugged her curves as he tried not to stare and she placed the white towel around her shoulders. "Is the pool indoor or outdoor?"

"It's outdoor," he said while pulled the t-shirt over his head and she saw he wasn't wearing an undershirt. He had been going to the gym to keep in shape and his chest, stomach and arms were nicely shaped and toned. He started to feel a little self-conscious when he picked up the swim trunks and went into the bathroom. She softly laughed as the door closed when she walked to the suitcase and placed the sun screen, her sunglasses, his sunglasses and the room key in the small white purse she had brought with her. He walked out of the bathroom while she turned to look at him and he looked down at the swim trunks. "What do you think?"

"They look great," she said with a grin and he walked to the bed, picking up the towel. Holding out his hand, he watched her wrap their fingers together as they walked to the door and left the room.

Will noticed the insecure look in Louisa's eyes as they walked toward the pool and she looked at Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie in their bikinis. He led her to the lounge chairs when she sat down and Will headed for the pool.

"Aren't you coming in?" Katherine asked.

"No," Louisa asked with a shake of her head.

"I'm not going in either," Rupert said as he sat down in the other lounge chair and was wearing black swim trunks, black leather sandals and a white t-shirt.

"Come on, Louisa!" Anne-Marie said.

"Yes. We need one more player," Margaret said.

"Player?" Louisa asked, looking at Rupert.

"They want to play horse," Rupert said, placing on his sunglasses.

"Horse?" she asked with a frown. She looked at Will as he waved his fingers for her to join them and she lightly bit her lower lip. Getting up and removing her sandals, she walked to the ladder while Will watched her and she climbed down into the cool water. Will swam to her when he held out his hand and led her to the others.

"Right," James said, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "The rules are simple. After the girls are settled on our shoulders, they will start splashing each other. Whoever is left still on their partner's shoulders is the winner."

"Sounds like fun," Louisa said, looking at Will.

"On your mark… Get set… Go!" James said when the men dived under the water and swam between Louisa, Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie's legs. Will noticed he could balance Louisa better on his shoulders then he could when he played the game with Alicia and he gently held onto her legs.

"Are you alright?" Louisa asked, looking down at the top of Will's head.

"I'm fine," he said then laughed at Katherine trying to balance on James' shoulders. "Everything alright over there?"

"Yes!" James said and Katherine patted the top of his head. Louisa gasped when Katherine splashed her and splashed her back. The laughter and screamed filled the air when Margaret fell off Freddie's shoulders and he rolled his eyes. Anne-Marie was the next to fall as James looked at Will and Will arched his eyebrows up. "Guess it's just you and me."

"Guess so," Will said, adjusting his hold on Louisa's legs. They locked eyes when Freddie surfaced behind Will and gently pulled Louisa off his shoulders. She yelped as Will tried to hold onto her legs and the water exploded around them. The sound of a whistle filled the air as the lifeguard came running over to the side of the pool and Will felt panic building in his chest. The lifeguard dived in the pool as he swam toward them while James felt something touch his legs and looked down.

"Hey!" James said as Louisa surfaced next to him and held his green and yellow swim trunks in the air.

"Bloody hell," Will whispered while she tossed the swim trunks to Katherine and Katherine caught them.

"Alright, I want everyone out of the pool! Now!" the lifeguard said as he pointed toward ladder. They swam to the ladder then got out of the pool after James put the swim trunk on when James grabbed hold of Katherine, slid his arms around her and kissed her neck while everyone broke out laughing. The lifeguard sighed as he looked at them then rolled his eyes and walked away. Will glared at Louisa as she started shaking and he wiggled his finger for her to come closer. She started chewing on her fingernail while walking to him and he gently slid his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer when she placed her right hand against his chest and felt his heart slamming against her palm.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, Clark," he whispered and she placed her forehead against his chest. She was a little startled as he kissed the top of her head and she looked up into his eyes. They were a soft blue/gray as he smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

The linen curtains moved in the breeze while Will sat under the bedding as he watched the financial news and was wearing a white t-shirt and gray pajamas bottoms. The bathroom door opened as Louisa came out and he saw she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of pink pajamas shorts. She walked to the bed when she sat down next to him on the bed and he used the remote to turn the sound down. She noticed the look in his eyes as she thought back to how quiet he was during dinner and had barely ate anything.

"Do I have to start looking for a new job?" she asked and he felt his heart jump.

"No," he said with a confused look. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, after that stunt I pulled, I don't blame you for sacking me."

He saw the hurt in her eyes when he moved closer, slid his arm around her shoulders and moved her against him. She placed her head against his shoulder while he took her hand and lightly moved his thumb over her knuckles.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said after a few minutes and she looked up at him. "Yes, I was scared when you didn't come back up right away, but even I admit what you did was brilliant."

"Then why were you so quiet at dinner?"

"Well, did you notice Rupert didn't want to join us?"

"We didn't have a partner for him."

"He also took his meal in his room," he said then sighed. "Something is wrong."

"And, as his best friend, you want to know what's going on."

"Yes," he said then they became quiet again.

"I still have a job?"

"Yes," he said with a laugh. They became silent for a few minutes when he looked at the pamphlet sitting on the night table and picked up the pamphlet. "So, what would you like to try first?"

"Well, I always wanted to try scuba diving," she said, looking at the pamphlet.

"I love scuba diving."

"Does it take a long time to learn?"

"No," he said while he put the pamphlet back on the night table and she snuggled closer.

"Then that's what I want to do," she said and he picked the remote off the blanket to change the channel. He found a movie for them to watch as she moved her head from her shoulder to his chest and he smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

 **A/N: For those of us who know what 12 August was from the book, I decided to make it a happy day.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"I don't know about this," Louisa said while they walked to the boat and Will swung her hand back and forth. She was wearing a blue swimsuit and dark blue leather sandals and she had the straps of the white bag with two towels inside over her left shoulder. Will was wearing dark blue swim trunks and black leather sandals and lowered the sunglasses he was wearing to look at her. He was impressed with how quickly she progressed through the scuba diving lessons and had laughed when she hugged the instructor after she was told she had passed.

"It'll be fine, Clark," he said as they walked up the small gangplank and the captain of the boat moved the gangplank up after they came onboard. There were several other students with them as they chatted with each other and Louisa stood near Will while the boat left the dock. The boat came to a stop a few minutes later as Will watched the other students putting on their wetsuits then turned when Louisa lightly tapped his back. He admitted he liked how the wetsuit hugged her curves as he swallowed the lump in his throat and she moved around in a small circle.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great," he said and she noticed how nice he looked in the wetsuit he was wearing. The instructor helped everyone get the air tanks on their backs then led them to the side of the boat where they were going to go into the water and Will sat on the railing next to Louisa.

"Ready?" Will asked as Louisa nodded and they put the diving masks and placed the breathing apparatus in their mouths. The instructor nodded as they flipped back into the water and Louisa was a little disoriented after going in the water. She looked around for Will when she felt something touch her shoulder and looked to the left. Will waved at her as she nodded and he pointed to the others.

Will stayed close to her as they swam by the seagrass and he pointed toward the small school of fish. She couldn't believe how clear the water was or how beautiful things looked as they followed the group by the large bed of coral and wished she had brought a camera.

A short time later, she felt Will lightly pull on her hand as he floated in front of her when he pointed to the instructor and the instructor was giving them the signal to go up. Will saw the sadness in her eyes while he shrugged and they started heading for the surface. Suddenly a large school of fish swam by and around them as Will let go of her hand and she swore she could just see him smiling. Will pointed up as they kept going then broke the surface and Louisa took off the diving mask and the breathing apparatus.

"Why didn't you tell me it would be this amazing?!" she asked with a pleased look and Will softly laughed.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise," he said and they headed for the boat. He helped her up the small ladder then noticed the light blush on her cheeks while she helped him off the wetsuit. He helped her off with the wetsuit as she gave him a shy smile then he moved closer, slid his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"So, what do we do next?" she asked after he lifted her chin up and looked deeply into his eyes. They were a soft blue and he lightly moved his thumb along her jawline.

"Want to go get some lunch?" he asked and she laughed.

"Yes, but I mean…"

"I know what you meant, Clark. It's up to you."

"I want to do something you like to do," she said and his heart jumped in his chest.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a slightly wide-eyed look.

"Yes," she said while he held her and they watched the water going by.

Louisa placed the lifejacket on while watching Will check to see if the waterskies were secure and she started biting her thumbnail. He found someone to teach her how to waterski, but she had fallen off the waterskies more times than staying up and decided she'd rather ride in the boat.

"Still time to change your mind," Will said with a grin as she looked at the pair of waterskies near her feet and sighed. She knew he wouldn't be crushed if she refused, but she did want him to see she was able to try new things. He watched her walk closer when he helped her secure her feet to the waterskies and she took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves. The driver of the boat looked back at them then turned around when Will nodded.

"You're not going to laugh like last time if I fall, right?" Louisa asked.

"I promise," Will said when the boat engine roared and the boat started moving. Louisa felt the tug of the line when the waterskies moved and hit the water with a small bounce. She held onto to the handle connected to the line as the spray from the water hit her and she felt her stomach bouncing up and down. She hoped she didn't get sick when she glanced at Will and noticed the joyful look on his face. He pointed for her to look down as she slowly lowered her head and her eyes widened.

" _I'm… I'm still standing!"_ she thought as her mind replayed the lessons and barely heard Will cheering as they moved across the water. She felt herself drifting toward Will as she shifted the waterskies to move back to where she was and started laughing. She glanced at Will when he spun around and grabbed the handle and was going backwards. He spun back around to grab the handle as she quickly stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. _"Showoff!"_

The boat turned to go back to the dock when Louisa felt her arms growing tired and she hoped she wouldn't let go until they returned. The boat came to a stop as they slid onto the beach nearby and Will took the waterskies off. He helped her take the waterskies off when she half-jumped at him and he wrapped his arms around her. He gently spun her around as they laughed and he placed her down on her feet. She looked at him as he breathed hard through his nose and he brushed some hair from her face. Both of them fought the urge to kiss each other when she headed for the boat, took the white bag from the captain and handed Will a towel. Nodding, he took the towel while watching her drying off and he held the towel against his chest.

"You didn't like it, did you?" he asked and she arched an eyebrow.

"No, I hated every second," she said with a smug look.

"I could tell," he said then backed up as she laughed and tried to smack him with the end of the towel. Laughing, he dried off then handed her the towel as she placed the towels in the white bag and he walked closer. He slid his arms around her waist and she noticed his eyes were a bright blue. Her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies as she placed her hand against his chest and he placed his hand on top of hers. The sound of cheering broke them apart while James, Freddie, Michael, Katherine, Margaret, Anne-Marie and Rupert came closer and Will slid his hand around hers.

"Bravo, Louisa!" James said, clapping his hands.

"That was bloody marvelous!" Freddie said.

"And to think you've never done that before," Michael said.

"I fell off more times than I stayed up when I was learning how to do it," Louisa said with a smile.

"I did as well," Margaret said.

"Me, too," Anne-Marie said.

"The thing is none of you gave up!" James said, pointing at them with his index finger.

"True," Rupert said.

"So, what do we do now?" Katherine asked and Will pulled Louisa against him.

"I think Louisa and I are going back to our room and take a little kip," Will said and James, Freddie, Michael and Rupert glanced at each other, smiling.

"Oh-key," James said and Will led Louisa down the beach.

"I think they really are going to go take a kip," Michael said.

"What makes you think that?" Freddie asked.

"Remember how things were when Anne and I first got together? We were, and still are, best friends, but we did a lot of things together that people thought were something completely different. Like going off to take a kip," Michael said and Anne-Marie took his hand.

"Are you saying Will's finally found the one?" James asked.

"Looks like."

"Then why hasn't he told us?" Margaret asked.

"Maybe he hasn't told _her_ yet."

"Or he's waiting for _her_ to tell him," Freddie said.

"How do we get them to do that?" Katherine asked.

"You can't do anything," Anne-Marie said. "It's up to them."

The breeze moved the linen curtains while Will looked at the ceiling with Louisa sleeping next to him and her head rested on the center of his chest. He could just feel her breath on his skin as a small shiver moved over him and he lightly stroked his fingers up and down her upper arm.

" _Hello! Who are you?"_

" _I'm Louisa."_

" _I'm Will."_

" _What did you call me?"_

" _Bumblebee. I mean you're buzzing around the house like one."_

" _Why are you looking at me like that?"_

" _I was just thinking about all the times I've been here. All I would do is check into the hotel, go to the meetings, go back to the hotel then go home."_

" _That sounds boring."_

" _It is. But this time…. This time it's different. In fact, all these trips have been completely different."_

" _Because I've been with you?"_

" _Yes, Clark, because you've been with me. This might sound like something out of a romance novel, but there are times when I feel like it's just me and you against the world."_

" _Ah."_

" _So, do you believe me when I say I am glad you're here?"_

" _Yes,"_

" _Did I also tell you how much I value having you in my life?"_

" _You told me you were glad I was here."_

" _It might sound odd, but I feel like sometimes you're the only reason I want to get up in the morning. I like going into the kitchen and there you are in that Minnie Mouse t-shirt and those polka dot pajamas bottoms. I like taking lunch to work and finding those little notes. I even like how you can take the most outrageous clothing combinations and turn them into something I don't mind looking at."_

" _They're not that outrageous."_

" _What I am trying to say is…,"_

"What I am trying to say is I love you," he whispered then kissed the top of her head, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The sun sparkled in the bright blue sky while Will, Louisa, James, Freddie, Michael, Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie stood at the top of a cliff and Louisa looked down at the water below them.

"Oh no," she whispered, moving back and Will gently slid his arms around her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he whispered and held her against him.

"Right," James said when he moved back a few feet, ran for the edge of the cliff then jumped into the air as he cheered. They watched him fall when he did a flip then went into the water and resurfaced a few seconds later. "Come on!"

Katherine backed up a few feet, ran to the edge of the cliff when she jumped into the air and screamed. James had gotten out of the way as she entered the water and kissed her once she surfaced.

Rupert, Michael and Freddie backed up a few feet, ran to the edge of the cliff as they jumped into the air and Freddie cheered. The water sprayed into the air after they landed in the water then surfaced and laughed.

Anne-Marie and Margaret backed up a few feet, ran to the edge of the cliff as they jumped into the air and the water exploded after they landed. They resurfaced as Freddie and Michael kissed them and James looked up at Will and Louisa.

"Are you joining us?!" he called up and Will looked at Louisa.

"Do you trust me, Clark?" Will asked, taking her hand.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Just remember two things. Don't let go and keep your mouth shut," he said as they backed up a few feet, ran to the edge of the cliff when they jumped into the air and Louisa screamed. The water came towards her as she closed her mouth and they entered the water with a loud splash. She felt Will's hand in hers as she looked at him and he pointed for them to go up. She followed him as they broke the surface and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well done!" James said as they gathered around her and Louisa looked up at the cliff with an amazed look on her face.

"Can we do that again!?" Louisa asked. Will gave her a shocked looked as he laughed then nodded his head and they swam for the shore.

Louisa opened the door when she hushed Nadil while he pushed the room service cart in the room and he looked at Will sleeping on the bed. Nadil gave her a little smile after she gave him a tip then nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Both Louisa and Will were tired after coming back from cliff diving and Will asked her to have dinner brought to their room.

She parked the cart near the bed after she noticed the trays with the covered plates, silverware, cloth napkins, wine glasses and a small bottle of wine sitting in a small ice bucket and she sat down on the edge of the bed. She watched Will sleeping as memories of their being together moved through her mind and she lightly placed her hand on his chest.

" _Don't you love my brother?"_

"Yes, I love you," she whispered as Will sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Did you say something, Clark?" he asked while she moved her hand back and he rubbed his face with his hands. He sat up when he saw the room service cart and propped the pillows behind his back.

"I hope you like what I ordered," she said as she got up and picked up one of the trays. She placed the tray on his lap when he removed the cover and blinked. Louisa picked up the other tray when she walked to the other side of the bed, carefully sat next to him and placed the tray on her lap. "I saw grilled shark steak on the menu and wanted to try it."

"I only had shark steak once. It's pretty good," he said, picked up the fork and knife and cut into the grilled shark steak. He placed the slice in his mouth when he chewed then swallowed and half closed his eyes.

"That good?" Louisa asked and he nodded. She cut into the shark steak then placed the slice in her mouth. She gave him a slightly delighted look as she chewed then swallowed and Will opened the small bottle of wine. After they finished eating, Louisa placed the trays back on the cart, placed the cart out in the hallway, got back on the bed and snuggled next to Will. He had found a movie for them to watch while her head rested against his chest and his heart thumped softly in her ear. "I never asked, but why do you like watching movies with subtitles?"

"Mostly for the stories."

"But they're not speaking English."

"That doesn't matter, Clark. If the story is well written, you become so engrossed in what's going on that you forget it's in a different language. Now, stop talking and watch," Will said. Louisa watched the movie as she ignored the subtitles and found herself getting lost in the story. He felt the tear soaking through his white t-shirt when he slid his arm around her and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He reached over to pick the tissue box off the night table when he handed her the box and she removed two tissues, wiping her eyes and nose. When the movie was over, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom and Will watched the door closing behind her. "Was it that bad?"

"No," she said as the sound of water running came from behind the door and Will softly laughed, shook his head and folded his hands over his stomach. She came back out a few minutes later when she got back in bed and snuggled next to him.

"Want to watch another one?"

"Can we watch a comedy this time?"

"Sure," he said, placing his arm around her and looked through the movie menu, found a comedy and pushed the button to start the movie.

Will sat at the bar while the steel drums played and he sipped on the beer. He watched Louisa talking with Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie and he silently admitted he liked the white sundress she was wearing. Small pastel flowers were scattered around the skirt and she was wearing white leather sandals on her feet. Glancing over, she turned to face him when she made a small wave and he lifted the glass with a nod of his head.

"Louisa looks like she's having a good time." Rupert said when he sat on the barstool and Will turned to look at him.

"Yes, she is," Will said, sipping on the beer.

"I just hope Kate, Anne and Mags aren't pretending to be friendly with her like they were with Alicia."

"They never did get along," Will said and Rupert nodded.

"I don't think Kate got over her flirting with James."

"Neither did I," Will said as he watched Louisa laughing at something Katherine had said and placed the beer bottle on the bar. "What was the real reason she didn't want to join us?"

"She just didn't," Rupert said then went silent and sipped on the scotch in the glass he was holding. "Did you know there was a pool to see how long we'd stay married?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

"Freddie won," he said with a sigh and Will frowned.

"How long did you stay married?"

"Two days."

"Two…days?" Will mumbled and Rupert nodded.

"Alicia wanted to go to Venice for our honeymoon. It's a really beautiful city. We arrived at the hotel and did some sightseeing that first day. But, the second day, she said she had a headache and I should go out on my own. Like an idiot, I believed her and went out. When I came back to the room, I found her in bed with the bellboy."

"What…? What did you do?" Will said while anger boiled in his chest and he flexed his fingers into fists.

"I wanted to kill the both of them," Rupert said, took a long drink then sighed. "Instead, I just packed my things, took our passports…."

"You took both of them!?"

"I left hers at the desk," he said then placed the glass on the bar. "After that, I took a water taxi to the airport and got the first flight home. Once I was home, I went through the wedding presents and took the ones from you, Louisa, Martin, Michael and Anne-Marie, James and Katherine, Freddie and Margaret and some others."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to my folks. My mother cried after I told them what happened and my father was furious. The next day, I filed for a divorce. Like you, we had a prenuptial agreement. Anyway, by the time Alicia had come back, I had moved out of the flat, found a new one and buried myself in my work."

"How did the others find out?"

"Freddie noticed I wasn't wearing my wedding ring," he said and looked at his left ring finger.

"Shit," Will sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"When did Alicia find out?"

"It was the day we came here."

"Is that why you didn't want to join us in the pool or for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell."

They became silent as they sipped on their drinks and Will tried to figure out what to say. He had known she would hurt Rupert, but…

"I've been sacked," Rupert finally said and Will's eyes widened.

"What?! When did that happen?!"

"It was the day before we left. Martin came into my office just after I received a text from Alicia and I tossed my coffee mug, nearly hitting him in the head. After getting over the shock, he said my work was suffering and the Board decided to let me go," Rupert said as Will lowered his head and Rupert placed his hand on Will's shoulder. He looked up when Rupert moved closer and they hugged, lightly patting each other's back.

"I'm going to miss you, Mate."

"I'm going to miss you lot, too," Rupert said then looked at Louisa. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding," Rupert said as he nodded his head toward Louisa while Will frowned then Rupert got up, walking away.

"Is everything alright?" Louisa said as she sat on the barstool Rupert had been sitting on and Will glanced at her with sadness in his eyes.

"No," he said then told her what Rupert had said and she placed her hand on his knee. Looking down, he sighed while placing his hand on top of hers and she wrapped their fingers together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Will held his shoes in his left hand while he walked down the beach and felt the sand moving between his toes. He had decided to go for a walk after Rupert's farewell party as the sea breeze moved through his hair and he had the cuffs of his linen trousers rolled up. He could hear the sound of the steel drums when he stopped and looked at the moonlight shimmering off the water.

"Will?" made him turn to see Louisa walking closer and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go back to the others, Clark," he said, but she took the shoes out of his hand and placed the shoes on the sand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you to talk to me," Louisa said with a smug look.

"What if I don't feel like talking?"

"Look, I understand you're upset about Rupert being let go…"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" she asked, moving closer and could just see the moonlight shimmering in his eyes.

"It's Alicia. I knew she was going to hurt him."

"No disrespect, but she does tend to hurt the men she claims she loves," she said and he arched his eyebrows up.

"You're right," he said while the water swirled around their feet and she removed her sandals, placing them near his shoes. She felt him move her closer while the steel drums played in the distance and he slid his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders when they started dancing and he watched the moonlight dancing in her eyes.

" _Tell her!"_ cried inside his head as Will swallowed the lump in his throat and she placed her head against his chest after sliding her arms around his waist. He held her in his arms as the breeze moved through their hair and they got lost in the music. Her hand had slid up to rest against his chest as a cool chill moved through him and she felt the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

"I don't want to go home," she said in a soft voice.

"Neither do I," he said as she slid her hand down his chest, around his side and rested against his back. She moved back enough to see the moonlight in his eyes and he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. Her lips were inches from his when a sudden rumble of thunder made them move back and he saw a flash of lightning. "Looks like a storm's coming."

"Then we better get inside," Louisa said, picking up the shoes and sandals and they headed for the hotel.

They had just arrived at the room when the rain gently clicked on the glass and the thunder rumbled. Louisa headed for the bathroom as Will walked to the window and opened the window enough for the cool breeze to move over him. He could just see the ocean as the lightning flashed over the water and some of the rain splashed against his face. Turning, he walked to the bed when he took the linen jacket and the white shirt off, hopped onto the bed and lightly bounced on the mattress. He piled the pillows up so he could look out the window while going into his right side and propped his head in his hand. The lights flickered on and off as he watched the storm when the bathroom door opened and Louisa came out wearing a white silk nightie. She walked to the bed when she sat down near his stomach as he looked at her and she placed her hand on his arm.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I'm just watching the storm," Will said as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared, lightly shaking the glass. "The lightning looks like it's dancing on the water."

"It does?"

"Come here," he said as she snuggled down on the bed and her head rested just under his chin. She could just see out the window as the lightning flashed over the water and her eyes widened. The thunder roared around them as the rain hit the glass when the lights suddenly went out and Will softly laughed. Louisa had moved back against him as she felt the rise and fall of his chest against of her back and he slid his arm around her.

"Tell me the truth, Clark. Do you want to spend the rest of your life as a maid?" Will finally asked and she thought for a few minutes.

"I wanted to be a hairdresser," Louisa said, watching the rain falling.

"I remember you telling me that, but there has to be something else."

"I… I wanted to be a fashion designer," she said, waiting for him to laugh. He only rolled onto his back after letting go of her and she sat up, looking at him. She could just see him as the lightning flared and his eyes looked almost silver. "Go on. Laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Will asked and saw her eyebrows scrunch up after the lightning flashed. He thought for a few seconds then something clicked in his head and sighed. "Patrick laughed when you told him, didn't he?"

"He nearly pissed himself from laughing," she said with a sigh and snuggled down against him. "He told me no one would ever buy something I designed because my taste was bloody weird. His words, not mine."

"No offense to a dead man, but he was an idiot," he said and she moved her finger through the soft hair on his chest.

"I did have an interview to attend a university in London to study fashion design, but I didn't go."

"Because Patrick laughed."

"That, and I didn't think I was good enough. I mean my sister is the pretty one…the smart one. Me? I'm nothing," she said and his heart slammed in his chest as he started getting angry.

"Louisa Clark, I will _not_ have you talking like that!" he said with a cold tone and sat up. He leaned against the pillows as she looked up at him and saw his arms were out as the lightning flashed. She sat up to move closer when she placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. He slightly shivered as she stroked her fingers against his chest hair and she was surprised when he started to rock her. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"No."

"I see a fire inside you. You have so much to give, but you've allowed yourself to settle. You want to spend your life in a town people want to leave. Well, people our age," he said and held her hand against his chest.

"When I finally decided I wanted to go to university, my parents had used the money they saved up to send Treena instead. When she got pregnant and quit, whatever money was left went to taking care of expenses and helping her take care of Tommy."

"Do you still want to go?" he asked and she saw the serious look on his face after the lightning flashed.

"It's too late."

"It's never too late," he said with a shake of his head.

"I don't have the money."

"I'll pay for it," he said and she moved her hand back as she sat up.

"No! I can't allow you to do that!"

"Please," he said with a sad look as she snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They listened to the storm while his fingers moved up and down her upper arm and she sighed.

" _If_ I agree to do this, I will pay you back. I don't want people thinking I'm taking advantage of you."

"To hell with what other people think," he said and she liked how his voice growled in her ear. They went silent as the storm raged around them and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you going to let me do this?"

"Yes," she said with a nod and sat up a little to look at him. Both blinked when the lights came back on as he sat up and tilted his head to one side. She moved a little closer when her lips grazed his and his eyebrows arched up slightly. He moved his hand up, cupping the back of her head, when he kissed her and she noticed how sweet his lips tastes. He moved back to look at her as a blush moved across her cheeks and he made a little cough.

"Oh, Clark, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Didn't you want to do that?" she asked, getting confused.

"You have no idea what I want to do right now," he said and quickly got out of bed. She watched him walk to the window when she got out of bed and went to stand next to him. He watched the rain falling then felt her hand taking his and he wrapped his fingers around hers. "I've just ruined everything, haven't I?"

"I kissed you first," she said with a small smile and he turned to face her. He could tell she wanted to continue as he brushed some hair from her face and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That wasn't really a kiss. Your lips barely touched mine."

"But I still kissed you!"

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"No, you didn't."

"I actually liked it," he said and she lowered her head. He lifted her chin up with his finger and thumb while moving closer and lightly kissed her lips.

"I liked it, too," she said, placing her hand against his chest. "Why did you say you ruined everything?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I like the fact we're friends, but I want to be more."

"More?"

"What I'm trying to say is I want to go out with you."

"We do go out."

"I mean as a couple."

"You want us to date?" she asked, slightly scrunching up her face and her eyebrows arched down.

"See, I knew you wouldn't like the idea," he said while trying to move back, but was surprised when she didn't let go.

"I didn't say that. I'm just trying to figure out why _you_ would want to date _me_!"

Sighing from frustration, he pulled her closer when he kissed her and moved his fingers through her hair. A small rumble of thunder made them move back as she closed the window, took his hand and they headed for the bed. Slightly damp, they got under the covers as she turned the lights off and snuggled down next to him. He moved the covers up as she placed her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. A few minutes passed until they were sound asleep and the rain lightly clicked against the window glass.

 _25 August - Sir Seewoosagur Ramgoolam International Airport_

Will looked at the jet while he led Louisa across the tarmac and gave her fingers a light squeeze. The baggage handlers were placing the suitcases on the conveyor belt as Will and Louisa stopped and looked at James, Rupert, Freddie, Michael, Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie.

"Morning," Will said.

"Morning," James said with a small nod.

"Am I the only one who isn't happy about going home?" Katherine asked.

"No, I think we all feel that way," he said as he kissed her cheek. He led her to the small stairs as they went inside the jet and Michael, Freddie, Margaret and Anne-Marie followed them. Rupert looked at Will and Louisa when she walked closer and gave him a small hug.

"What was that for?" Rupert asked, feeling the burn of the small blush moving across his cheeks.

"She doesn't need a reason," Will said with a small laugh and Louisa nodded. Rupert hugged her as he turned and headed up the stairs. Will looked at Louisa as he walked closer and slid her hand into his. "Ready, Clark?"

She nodded as they head up the stairs and the steward closed the door. Will led Louisa to the chairs as they sat down and Will helped her place the seatbelt in the slot. Neither of them noticed James, Rupert, Freddie and Michael watching them as Rupert softly laughed and Michael arched an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?" Michael asked.

"I was right," Rupert said.

"About what?" James asked.

"He told her," Rupert said as he nodded his head toward Will and Louisa.

"About bloody time," Freddie said.

"No, he hasn't told her," Michael said and they gave him a confused look. "He's just asked her if it's alright to go from being friends to being a couple. If he had told her how he felt, they'd be snogging. Anne and I were once we admitted how much we loved each other."

"If that is true, what the hell is he waiting for?" Freddie asked.

"With Will, timing is everything," Rupert said when the pilot came over the speaker system to tell them the jet was about to take off and they went to sit down.

Louisa looked out the window when she felt Will's fingers wrap around hers and she glanced over at him.

"Are you alright? You look so serious," Louisa said as he smiled and the dimples dented his cheeks.

"I was just thinking about how cute you looked this morning before I woke you up," he said, rubbing the side of her index finger with his thumb.

"I must have looked at mess," she teased and he lightly shook his head. "Speaking of sleeping. Do you want me to still sleep in my room or do you want me to sleep in your room?"

She noticed how shy he looked when she glanced out the window and they became silent again. She didn't want to admit she was getting used to sleeping in the same bed with him, but the thought of sleeping alone didn't seem like an option either.

"I want you to sleep in my room," he suddenly said and she looked at him.

"Promise to stay on your side of the bed?"

"I…," Will said when the jet bounced up and down for a few seconds and Margaret screamed.

"Sorry, Folks," the pilot's voice said. "We just hit a little turbulence."

"Not again," Louisa sighed as Will moved closer and slid his arm around her shoulders. She was able to lean closer to place her head against his shoulder and silently prayed she wouldn't get sick in his lap.

 _Heathrow Airport_

"Here we go," Freddie said while handing Margaret and Louisa two plastic cups with warm ginger ale in them and Margaret and Louisa took some small sips.

"Thanks, Love," Margaret said and Louisa nodded her head.

"Don't worry about vomiting on the carpet," James said. "Father's used to having them cleaned after one of our trips."

"You sure you're ok?" Will asked, sitting a little closer to Louisa and she leaned into him.

"I'm fine," Louisa said, sipping on the ginger ale.

"Well, this is the part of coming back from holiday I hate," Katherine said. "Goodbye, everyone."

Louisa carefully got up when she and Will hugged Katherine and James and James gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you going to join us on our next little adventure?" he asked and she softly laughed.

"Yes," Louisa said and, nodding, he slid his arm around Katherine's waist and they walked away.

"Guess we better get going as well," Michael said, walking closer, and he and Anne-Marie hugged Will and Louisa.

"Do you have our phone numbers, right?" Anne-Marie said and Louisa nodded. They watched Michael and Anne-Marie walking away while Rupert walked closer and saw the hurt look in Will's eyes.

"Guess this is goodbye," Rupert said.

"You're still a part of the group, Mate," Will said.

"Yeah, but…."

"No, you are!" he said, hugged Rupert and Rupert softly laughed. He looked at Louisa as she hugged him and Rupert moved back to look at her.

"Not worry. He'll tell you when he's ready," Rupert whispered as she frowned then he walked away. Louisa looked at Will as he shrugged then Freddie and Margaret walked closer and Freddie let go of Margaret's hand.

"See you at the office," Freddie said as he hugged Louisa and Will nodded. Margaret hugged them when Freddie and Margaret walked away and Wil gently slid his arms around Louisa, sliding her toward him.

"Ready to go home, Clark?" Will asked and she looked back at him.

"Not really," Louisa said with a sigh.

"Feel like getting something to eat?"

"Will Traynor, are you asking me out on a date?" she teased and he gave her a snobbish look as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am doing."

Standing up, he held his hand out as she took his hand and stood up. He placed his arm around her waist as they walked toward the exit and pulled the suitcases behind them.

The security bar moved up as Mick waved and the car moved headed for the assigned parking spot. The car stopped when the doors opened and Will walked around to the boot, opening the lid. Louisa stood next to him as he removed the suitcases and placed the suitcases on the ground. He closed the boot lid when they took hold of the handles of the suitcases, picked the suitcases off the ground and headed for the lift. Will pushed the call button when he looked at Louisa and she gave him a small grin.

 _The door opened as Will led Louisa into the chip shop and they sat at the booth near the window. The waitress came to take their order then walked away and Louisa was surprised when Will slid his hand across the table to wrap their fingers together._

" _What are you doing?" she asked._

" _Holding hands with my girlfriend," he said and she felt the burn of the blush moving across her cheeks._

"What are you smiling at, Clark," he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Just thinking about our date," she said.

"Was it that bad?"

"Well, you did eat most of my chips."

"You said you weren't hungry."

"True, but that didn't mean you could…," she said when he moved closer, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips. The soft ping of the lift doors opening caused them to move back as they went in the lift and the doors closed behind them.

The door opened while Louisa turned the light on and headed for her bedroom. She stopped to turn and looked at Will and he closed the door. She looked around the room when a chill moved through her and she placed the suitcases down to wrap her arms around her waist.

"Clark?" Will asked and was standing in front of her so quickly she didn't have time to answer him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said as he slid his arms around her and she saw the concern in his eyes. He placed her head against his shoulder as she looked at the door to her bedroom and he started rocking her.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said as she sighed and he gently carded the back of her head.

"Am I still your maid or am I going to have to look for another job?" she asked after a few seconds and he stopped rocking her. "The reason I'm asking is I don't feel right with you paying for my education and paying me to clean up after you at the same time."

"Honestly, I haven't really thought about it," Will said and she moved back enough to look at him.

"Now I'm the one who's ruined things," she said and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, you haven't. It's only natural. All of this is new for me too. Well, I have had girlfriends move in before, but this is something completely different."

"So, what do we do?"

"I think we need to unpack and get the laundry sorted," Will said and she laughed, rolled her eyes and lightly tapped her fingers against his chest.

"Will?" came from the doorway as he looked up from the book he was reading and saw Louisa standing in the doorway. She had on her pink Minnie Mouse t-shirt and a pair of white pajamas bottoms with pink polka dots. He placed the bookmark between the pages then placed the book on the night table and held his hand out. He knew she felt nervous as she slowly walked to the bed and sat down. She looked at him and he had chosen to wear his blue pajamas. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Louisa moved the bedding back as he watched her then she snuggled next to him.

"Are you alright, Clark?" he asked, placing his arms around her and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said with a nod of her head and slid her hand along his stomach to rest against his right side.

"I checked the local job listings and there is a job for a cashier at the bookstore two blocks from here," he said as she looked at him and he lightly rubbed her lower back.

"Is it full or part time?"

"it's part time and you can ask for any shift you like."

"Sounds like you already called up and got me an interview."

"I might have," he said with a smug look on his face and she softly laughed. "So, are you interested?"

"I have to see about my interview first," she said with a yawn and he reached up to gently stroke her hair. They snuggled down under the covers after he turned the lights off as she placed her head against his chest then he kissed the top of her head and they closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Louisa waited in the outer office as she watched the students going by and she noticed how young they were. She held onto the portfolio Will had bought her as she thought about the drawings she had made and she even included some interior design ideas.

"Miss Louisa Clark?" the receptionist asked as she glanced at her then stood up. "Headmaster will see you now."

Nodding, Louisa walked to the door when she lightly knocked then went in the office as she closed the door behind her.

Will waited in the car when he saw Louisa walking out of the bookstore and he strummed his fingers on the steering wheel. She hadn't said anything about her interview at the university as his stomach tightened and he watched her get in the car.

"Clark?" he finally asked after she placed the seatbelt on and looked straight ahead.

"Can we go home?" she asked and he felt his heart hurting.

"Clark, it's going to be alright. We can find another university or you can take courses online. As for the job…"

"Here," she said when she handed him a piece of paper and he saw it was her schedule and the tuition fees, as well as the books and other materials she would be needing, and he glanced at her. "I wanted to surprise you when we got home, but I couldn't take that look on your face anymore."

"What about the job?"

"They had already filled the position."

"Ah," he said as she leaned over to kissed his lips and he smiled, starting the car. The car headed down the street as she placed her hand on his thigh and he placed his hand on top of hers.

 _30 August -_ _Stortfold Castle_

Louisa wondered why Will had brought her to the castle as they headed for the front doors and the guard opened the door. Will made a small nod as he led her inside, but he didn't pay the admission price and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh, Will, we didn't pay to come in," she said, looking back at the admission desk.

"It's alright, Clark. My parents own the place," he said and she stopped, letting go of his hand.

"Your parents own the castle?!" she asked as he turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Your family was responsible for the Buttered Bun closing!" she said and he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes. He had forgotten how much the coffee shop closing had hurt her and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. Sighing, he walked closer as she saw the guilt in his eyes and he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Lou…"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. He watched her walk to the exit when she left and he ran after her. He wasn't sure where she went as he looked around then saw her sitting on one of the stone benches. He walked to her when he sat down and they looked straight ahead.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I? It wasn't your family's fault. The Council decided to put the coffee shop in here and Frank told me he's never been happier since he retired," she finally said and looked down at her hands. He wrapped his arms around her as she held him and placed her hand against his chest. He moved his hand in small circles over her back then she moved back and looked at him.

"Still want to look around?" he asked, making her smile and she nodded. Taking her hand, they went back into the castle as he led her down the hallway and they walked into the armory. They walked to where some swords were hanging on the wall and a display case sitting underneath the swords. "There is a great story behind those swords. When I was a kid, this was my second home. I used to pretend I was a prince and would roam the hallways, looking for enemies and monsters to slay. I found hidden passageways and spent a lot of time in the hedge maze."

He noticed her flinching as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded her head. "You sure?"

"Yes, I….," she said then sighed. "I just don't like the hedge maze."

"Why?" he asked, turning her to look at her and she lowered her head. He lifted her chin up while she looked deeply into his blue/gray eyes and he tilted his head to one side. "Clark, you know you can trust me. What happened?"

"No. It's not important," she said with a shake of her head.

"It's important to me," he said and she saw the trust in his eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand while moving closer and lightly kissed her lips.

"Finish your story and, maybe, I'll tell you."

"Alright," he said and she placed her head against his shoulder. "It was one of the days when I was pretending to be a knight. I needed a sword, so I came in here and saw those swords. I climbed up on the display case, stood on my tiptoes and tried to get the swords down. I succeeded, but the swords were heavier than I thought and they fell to the floor."

"Uh-oh," she said with a small grin and he softly laughed.

"I was never so scared in my life. So, I climbed off the display case and tried to find a place to hide them. I was dragging them behind me when my father and several security guards came in and caught me."

"What happened next?"

"The guards put the swords back and I wasn't allowed back in the castle for a year," he said and she lightly tapped his shoulder as she lightly laughed. "Now, it's your turn. What happened in the hedge maze?"

"It was…," she started then became silent. He turned her so she was facing him then placed his forehead against hers and she looked deeply into his eyes. "It was right before my uni interview. My sister and I came to this party at the castle…"

"I remember there used to be parties here, but that stopped when it was reported some girl got…," Will said as his eyes grew wide and she lowered her head. Steven had told him about the rumor of a girl being raped at the center of the hedge maze, but her attackers were college boys from rich families and no charges were filed against them. Instead, the hedge maze was closed for the rest of the season and no further parties were allowed at the castle. "Oh…Clark."

"We had gotten drunk and a little high, and we were flirting a bit, but I would have never…"

Will held her against him as she felt the hot tears rolled down her cheeks and he carded the back of her head. She felt something inside her break as she started sobbing and he kissed the side of her head.

"You must hate me," she said after a few minutes and he felt his heart jump in his chest.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"Now you know that I am nothing, but a…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he growled and she moved away from him. "Yes, you were young. Yes, you were drunk and high. Yes, you were flirting. But what you are not is some whore."

"That's not what some people around here thought. I was called that and some other things for months after it happened," she said with a sigh. "That's why I decided not to go to the interview. Well, Patrick laughing at the idea of me being a fashion designer didn't help. After that, I decided this is where I belong. I felt safe here. Out there…"

"Out there is life," he said while gently holding onto her shoulders and gave her a stern look.

"And I wouldn't have lived if you hadn't hired me."

"Are you going to stop living?" he asked and she heard the seriousness in his voice.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Then there is only one thing left to do," he said, taking her hand and they left the room. He led her outside as she looked at the grounds spreading out around her and he lightly squeezed her fingers. They walked down the path until they came to the hedge maze and she felt a large knot building in her stomach. She knew what he wanted to do as she shook her head and he slid his arm around her waist. "It's alright, Bumblebee. I'm right here. If it gets too much for you, we'll leave."

She slid her arm around his waist as they walked into the maze and she looked at the leaves and branches spreading out around them. The gravel crunched under their feet as they walked along and she glanced at him from time to time. They walked around a corner when she stopped and he looked at her. She could hear the laughter and voices all around her as her vision faded in and out and her heart slammed in her chest. Will knew she was reliving the attack as he held her tightly against him and kissed the side of her head.

"Do you want to go back?" he whispered, but she shook her head and they started walking again. She felt hands touching her while they walked on, but they stopped every now and then for her to calm down. When they finally got to the center of the maze, he led her to the stone bench as they sat down and he held her. She looked around when she saw the spot she remembered waking up with Treena kneeling next to her and Will looked over to where she was staring. He let go then stood up as he walked to the spot and saw leaves scattered on the ground. He violently kicked at the leaves as if to kick away her fear and she laughed. Walking back to the stone bench, he sat down and Louisa scooted closer. Will wrapped his arm around her while watching her place her head against his shoulder and she slid her arm around his waist.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said.

 _12 September - Paris_

Louisa held tightly onto Will's hand as they walked down theRue Des Fracs Bourgeoisand he smiled at the look of wonder on her face. He had decided to take her on a weekend holiday after she had aced several of her exams and she lightly squeezed his fingers. They had gone to Notre Dame, the Louvre Museum and The Arc of Triomphe and, now, were heading to get something to eat.

"Enjoying yourself, Clark?" he asked as they came to the Café Marquis and he moved one of the green metal chairs back so she could sit down.

"Yes, I am," Louisa said as he sat down across the table from her then adjusted the chair.

"Sorry. I can never get these things to sit right," he said while looking at the uneven pavement and she nodded. A waiter came over with some menus then left and Will looked at the selections. "The stake here is quite good."

"Are you going to order that then?" she asked, looking at the selections.

"Either that or the escargot," Will said and she frowned.

"I've never had that. It's snails, right?"

"Yes," he said with a nod when the waiter came over and asked Will in French if they were ready to order. Will ordered two steak dinners, two glasses of wine and a small serving of escargot for a starter. Nodding, the waiter walked away and Will reached over to take Louisa's hand, wrapping their fingers together. The waiter came back a few minutes later with the glasses of wine as Will sipped on the wine in his glass then looked down the street. "Fancy a little shopping after we eat?"

"Sure," Louisa said as she sipped on the wine. "I know we're going home tonight, but do we have time to go see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yes, we do," he said while the waiter came over with a small plate of escargot as Louisa looked at the snails sitting in the butter sauce and Will picked up the fork. He carefully removed the snail meat from the shell when he dipped the snail meat into the butter sauce and carefully placed the snail meat in his mouth. Louisa watched him chewing then he swallowed and she looked at the snails. He arched his eyebrows up when she took the fork and scooped a snail onto the fork. She carefully removed the snail meat from the shell then dipped the snail meat into the butter sauce and sighed. He waited as she carefully placed the snail meat into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. A smile spread over her lips as he saluted her with his glass of wine and she sipped on some wine.

 _L'Artison Parfumeur_

The door opened as Louisa walked out of the shop and the handles of a small pink shopping back was hanging from her right wrist. Will had suggested she go in the shop to buy a certain perfume and the nice shop clerk told her it was a very popular scent. She turned to her left when she headed down the pavement then stopped short when she saw Will standing at the corner. His right hand was behind his back, but the sunlight shining behind him made it look like he was glowing in a golden light. She walked closer while he slowly moved his arm then held up a small bouquet of red roses. Her heart sped up as she took the bouquet from him, sniffed the roses and smiled.

"Oh….," she said as he walked closer, brushed some hair out of her eyes and lightly kissed her lips. He held the back of her head in his hand as he deepened the kiss and the bouquet gently fell to the ground. She slid her arms around his waist as he sighed softly through his nose then moved back to look into her eyes.

"You dropped the roses," she teased. He reached down to picked the bouquet off the ground while checking the roses then handed the bouquet to her and Louisa smiled.

"Were you able to find the perfume I told you about?" he asked.

"Yes, I was," she said, opening the small shopping bag and showed him the yellow and white box. He removed the box from the box when he opened the top and removed the swirled glass bottle. He removed the cap when he sniffed the sweet scent, smiled then put the cap back on, placing the box back in the bag. "Are we going to the Eiffel Tower now?"

"Yes," he said, taking her hand and they headed down the pavement.

 _Eiffel Tower_

Will walked toward Louisa as he held onto two plastic glass flutes of Champaign and lightly tapped her shoulder with his finger. Turning, she looked at him then at the plastic glass flute and took it out of his hand. She looked at the small bubbles as he sipped on the Champaign and gave her a small grin.

"Enjoying the view, Clark?" he asked and she turned to look at the city spreading out before her.

"It's amazing," she said, taking a tentative sip of the Champaign.

"You should see it in the spring," he said, moving closer and slid his arm around her waist.

"Maybe you can bring me here for my birthday," she said and he noticed the start of a blush on her cheeks. Placing the plastic glass flutes on the railing, he moved closer as he gently took her face in his hands and she saw his eyes had changed into a shiny blue. She placed her hands against his chest, feeling the deep rise and fall of his breathing, when he leaned closer and lightly grazed his lips against hers. He placed his forehead against hers as they locked eyes and she saw the question in his eyes. "Yes."

He slid his hand around to hold the back of her head when he kissed her and she slid her hands down his chest to wrap her arms around him. He deepened the kiss with a small sigh as his tongue tapped against her lips and her lips parted. He felt the taste of Champaign on her tongue as she gently rubbed his back and he felt his breath catching in his chest. He moved back as she looked at him and he was breathing hard through his nose.

" _Tell her!"_ screeched in his head when he lowered his head and looked at their feet.

"Do you…? Do you believe in soulmates, Clark?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Yes, I do," she said and lifted his chin with her finger and thumb so he was looking deeply into her eyes. "I found mine."

"And I found mine," he said and placed his forehead against hers. "This is going to sound odd, but I have always felt like a piece of my soul was missing. I knew I had it at one point, but then it was gone. I tried to find it as I grew older, but none of my relationships seemed to be the right one. Then I walked into this little coffee shop and there was this girl… No, there was this woman behind the counter and she served me the best coffee I ever tasted. When I went back to my parents' house, all I could think about was her. It took a twist of fate or whatever you want to call it for me to realize I had found my missing piece. The trouble was we were both with someone else and we settled into just being friends."

"It was easier that way."

"Was it? Was it easy to let the person you are supposed to be with walk in and out of your life? To be with that person and not be able to say three little words because you're afraid?"

Louisa saw the tears in the corners of his eyes as she used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the away and he made a shuttered sigh.

"I'm afraid, too," she said and he blinked his eyes a few times. "But it shouldn't stop us from feeling the way we feel."

"Another problem was the fact you were with Patrick and I was with Alicia. I didn't want to ruin things if _he_ was the one you wanted."

"I did love him, and this will sound harsh, but I feel like he was the one I settled for. After what happened in the hedge maze… I felt no one would ever love me. That I didn't deserve love."

"You do."

He moved back as he looked at her then at the bouquet sitting on the railing and blinked his eyes a few times.

" _Ask her!"_ repeated inside his mind while he stood a little straighter and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Will you do me a favor?" he finally asked.

"What sort of favor?"

"Look in the bouquet," Will said and she looked at the roses. He prayed what he had the florist place in the bouquet hadn't fallen out when he dropped the bouquet and Louisa slid her hand in between the stems. She was glad there were no thorns as she felt something and slowly slid the small dark blue velvet box. He took the bouquet from her when she opened the lid of the small box and the sunlight shimmered on the small cluster of diamond on top of a gold band. She watched as Will placed the bouquet on the railing next to the plastic flute glasses and some people nearby started whispering to each other. Will got down on his knees as he looked up at her and she saw a hint of tears in the corners of his eyes. "Miss Louisa Clark, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Louisa felt the eyes of the people gathered around them as she looked at the ring then at Will and held her left hand out. He removed the ring from the small box then placed the ring on her left ring finger, stood up and slid his arms around her. She placed her right hand against his chest as she barely felt his heart thumping against the palm of her hand and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, softly.

"Yes, you're going to answer me or yes, you want to marry me?"

"Both," she said, moving closer to kiss his lips, but neither of them noticed the cheering. Moving back, Louisa looked deeply into his eyes and Will placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Bumblebee."

"I love you, too," she said and the sunlight cast a golden light around them.

 **A/N: Hope you like how I wrote the hedge maze and the trip to Paris and not get too upset about how Lou felt about Patrick. The next chapter is the final chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks to all who read, favored and reviewed.**

Chapter Twenty

Looking in the full-length mirror, Louisa smiled and lightly brushed down the skirt of the light blue dress. She had bought the dress a few days ago and the top was cut low enough to just show the top of her breasts. Her hair was swept up and pinned with small silver pins and she wore short heel shoes which matched her dress.

"Wow!" came from behind her as she smiled at the cat-like sound when she turned and looked at her fiancé.

" _I can't believe I have a fiancé,"_ she thought while looking at Will standing there in a black tux, a white shirt, the corners of the white handkerchief sticking out of the jacket breast pocket, a black leather belt, black socks and black leather shores. He held the bowtie in his hands as he walked closer and she made a little curtsy. She took the bowtie out of his hands when he knelt down and she carefully tied the bowtie.

"Wow, yourself," she teased and a small blush moved across his cheeks.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she walked to him, sliding her arm around his elbow. They headed out of the room then down the stairs when they walked in the dining room and Louisa smiled, seeing her family, Will's family and their friends sitting around the dining table.

"Hello, everyone," Will said with a nod as he led Louisa to the chair, moved the chair and she sat down. She tried not to laugh as he moved the chair back in then sat down and Camilla gave Will a puzzled look.

"Well, William, mind telling us why we're here?" Camilla asked and Will placed his hand on top of Louisa's hand.

"I think I know," Michael whispered to James and James barely nodded. Will looked at everyone when he slowly stood up, looked at Louisa and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"As most of you know, Louisa and I have been seriously dating for some time now. Well, we have finally decided it was time to take things one step further," Will said and she smiled sweetly up at him.

"We know you're living together," Georgina said.

"Yes, we are, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about, Mate?" Rupert asked.

"I asked Louisa to marry me," Will said and Camilla, Georgina, Treena and Josie gasped in shock.

"I hope you said yes, Louisa," Katherine said with a grin.

"I did," Louisa said and placed her hand on top of Will's hand. Will noticed the look on Camilla's face as he moved Louisa's hand back then slowly walked toward his mother. He knelt down next to her chair as he placed his hand on top of hers and Camilla looked at him.

"Mother?" he asked as she wrapped their fingers together and he saw tears in her eyes.

"It's about time," she said with a small sniff and he stood up, hugging her. He let go as he looked at Josie, walked to her and she gave him a hug.

"I take it you approve as well?" he asked and she nodded. Smiling, he walked back to his chair when he sat down and Camilla used the small silver bell to signal the servants to bring in the first course.

After dinner was over, they had retired to the main room and Will watched Louisa talking to Georgina, Katherine, Margaret, Anne-Marie and Treena. He sipped on the scotch when Steven walked closer and Will placed the glass on the top of the bar.

"Evening, Father," he said with a small nod.

"Good evening," Steven said then looked at Louisa. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"She really does fit in, doesn't she?" he asked and Will frowned, blinking his eyes a few times. "What I mean is she isn't fake. What you see is the real her. She holds nothing back and give one hundred percent of herself."

"Remind you of someone?" he asked and Steven smiled, taking a sip of gin.

"Speaking of your mother and I, we are no longer going to marriage counselling," he said and Will's eyes widened.

"But I thought you two were making great process."

"We are. That's why we stopped. We are finally at the point where we feel comfortable with each other again and have been talking instead of keeping things inside."

"That's great news!"

"Have you decided on a wedding date?"

"We were thinking of her birthday. It's the seventeenth of March."

"That will make it easy to remember. But what about her studies?"

"I talked it over with the headmaster and he gave me her assignments. I'll bring my laptop so she can do them during our downtime."

"Clever."

"The only problem we're having is where to have the wedding."

"There's the castle."

"Yes, but…," he said then took a long drink.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think she likes the castle all the much."

"Why not?"

"It has to do with the coffee shop the Council built in the castle."

"What about it?"

"It was the reason she lost her first job."

"I don't understand."

"She worked at the little coffee shop which shut down when it opened."

"Well, if it hadn't shut down, you two wouldn't have been reunited," Steven said and Will looked at Louisa talking with Josie and Bernard.

"You're right."

"And we would have had to bury our son," he said and Will frowned. "Or have you forgotten Alicia just ignored the fact you developed pneumonia and would have let you die?"

"No, I haven't forgotten that," he said as Steven thought for a few minutes then placed the glass on the top of the bar.

"I think I have an idea," Steven said when he walked to Camilla and Will wondered what he was telling her. Camilla's face lit up as she nodded then walked to Josie and Bernard and Will titled his head to one side.

"What's going on?" Louisa asked, walking to him and Will pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I have no idea," he said when Camilla walked to Steven and Steven asked for their attention.

"As we all know, tonight we are celebrating William and Louisa's engagement. Well, I have just learned they are having trouble figuring out where to have the wedding. My wife and I have the solution. They will be married where they met," Stephen said.

"And where was that?" James asked, looking at Will. Louisa pursed her lips as she thought when she looked toward the windows then something clicked in her head.

"You want us to get married in your back garden?!" she asked and Camilla smiled.

"Yes," Camilla said as Will looked at Louisa and slid his arms around her waist.

"I couldn't think of a better place," he said as he gently kissed Louisa's lips and everyone cheered.

 _17 March 2010_

The morning sunlight woke him as Will sighed and opened his eyes. He thought back to his stag do and smiled with how James teased him about not getting drunk.

" _I don't want to have a hangover the day of my wedding."_

" _That was the only way I got through mine,"_ Rupert said.

Moving the bedding back, Will got up as he yawned, stretched his arms over his head then headed for the bathroom and his pajamas bottoms hit the floor. A few minutes later, he was standing under the warm water as he sighed and let the water roll over him. He showered and washed his hair when he turned the water off and reached for the towel. He walked back in the bedroom when he walked to the window and looked outside. He looked at the grounds and the house when he got an idea and deep dimples dented his cheeks when he smiled. Dropping the towel, Will picked up a pair of denim shorts, put the shorts on and left the room.

The sky was a clear blue with just a hint of clouds as Louisa looked out the window and felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had woken up to the realization she was about to marry her soulmate, but something was nibbling at her heart.

"She's here, Love," Josie said as Louisa turned and looked at her. She walked to her mother as Josie gave her a small hug then moved back. She reached into the small blue clutch bag when she removed a strand of small pearls and Louisa gasped.

"Those… Those are Nan's," she said and Josie nodded.

"Before she died, your nan told me I was to give these to you on your wedding day," Josie said as she moved behind her and Louisa moved her hair up. Josie's hands were shaking, but no so badly she couldn't close the clasp and the pearls came to rest at the top of Louisa's wedding dress. They turned to face the mirror as both tried hard not to cry and Josie sadly smiled. "Perfect."

"Oh, Mom, don't cry. You'll make me cry and I'll ruin my makeup," she said and Josie nodded.

"Bloody hell," Bernard whispered after he walked in the room and realized his daughter wasn't a little girl anymore, but a grown woman about to get married.

"Dad," Louisa said as he walked closer and gently kissed her cheek.

"You look amazing, Love," he whispered.

"Well, I guess we better get downstairs," Josie said while standing behind Louisa and picked up the train of the wedding gown. They headed down the hallway when Louisa saw Georgina and Treena and both of them looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Louisa asked.

"Uhm, we seem to have misplaced the groom," Georgina said.

"What do you mean you misplaced Will?!"

"Nathan said he was in his bedroom, but, when he went to see if Will was dressed, he wasn't there."

"Where did he go?" Bernard asked.

Louisa thought for a few seconds when she smiled and turned to go back into her room. Will knew which room she was using to get dressed and hoped he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing and softly laughed.

"Lou, where are you going?!" Josie called out as Louisa ran into the room and headed for the window. She opened the window when she looked down and rolled her eyes. Will was wearing just a pair of denim shorts as he climbed up the bricks which stuck out of the wall and she placed her arms on the window ledge.

"Hello," Louisa said, but he didn't look up.

"Hello," Will said with a grin.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Will."

"I'm Lou. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging around."

"Well, you better get up here and get dressed or I'm not going to marry you."

"Oh… Ok," he said as he started climbing down and she laughed. "What's so funny, Clark?"

"You are!" she said when she went back in the room and closed the window. He had caught just a hint of her dress as he hopped down then saw Camilla standing to his left and she pointed to the house. Nodding, he headed for the French doors and she sighed, rolled her eyes and followed him inside.

The soft breeze moved through his hair as Will stood next to Rupert and had his hands folded in front of him. Will was wearing a light gray tuxedo, a white shirt, a black tie, black socks, a black leather belt and black hard leather shoes. Rupert and the rest of the groomsmen were in black suits, white shirts, black ties, black socks, black leather belts and black hard leather shoes.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Alicia's here," Rupert whispered and Will did a double take.

"How did she get invited?" Will whispered.

"Matthew Braddock brought her."

"I'm amazed my mother allowed her in the house."

"I guess she missed her."

Will scanned the crowd when he saw Alicia sitting a few rows back to his left and she gave him a smug look.

" _Ignore her,"_ his mind whispered as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

The music changed as he turned to look at the bride maids and Treena walking down the aisle in soft yellow gowns, black shoes and Bumblebee tights. Will made a little smile as he nodded and they nodded back.

The wedding march started playing when he saw Louisa and Bernard and it felt like the world slowed down. Will didn't take his eyes off of her as Louisa walked closer and she softly smiled.

Her hair was floating around her shoulders as the breeze moved some of it and a white veil was pinned to the back of her head.

She was wearing her grandmother's wedding dress, but had the Bumblebee tight on under it.

She wore white shoes with a small heel and she carried a bouquet of white roses.

"Breathe, Mate, breathe," Rupert whispered and Will took a few deep breaths.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do," Bernard said and placed Louisa's hand in Will's hand. She turned to face Will as he smiled and small dents appeared.

"Wow," Will said with a soft cat-like sound and she felt a warm blush move over her cheeks.

"Wow, yourself," she said and he held her hands in his,

The service continued until the priest asked of anyone had any reason why they shouldn't be wed and nearly everyone turned to look at Alicia. She glared at everyone as she sunk down in the chair and they turned back around.

After the vows were said and the rings were exchanged, Will moved closer when he leaned down and gently kissed Louisa's lips. He moved back as they went forehead to forehead and she looked deeply into his blue/grey eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Traynor," he whispered.

"Hello, Mr. Traynor," she whispered.

The reception was in a white tent as the living music played and people nibbled on some hors d'oeuvres or sipped on some champagne.

"This is much better than the last reception we went to," Freddie said as he walked to Will and Louisa and pushed his glasses up with his finger.

"Didn't you know?" Louisa asked. "The main meal is pizza and bread sticks."

Freddie gave her a puzzled look then laughed and shook his head before walking away. She looked at Will while he looked at Alicia talking with her date and Louisa noticed the anger in his eyes.

"Do you want me to ask your mother to tell her to leave?" she asked and Will looked at her.

"And give Alicia a reason to throw a fit? No," Will said with a shake of his head. He watched Alicia walk away when he walked toward the man she was talking to and the man looked at him.

"Well, Traynor, it seems like congratulations are in order," Matthew Braddock said as he held out his hand and Will looked at his hand. Braddock wasn't just one of the newest members of the agency, but Will had heard rumors of him trying to get Will's position.

"What are you up to?" Will asked and Matthew frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you bring Alicia Dewar here? You do know she was my ex, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but I didn't think it would be taboo to bring her."

"Not only is she my ex, but she is also Rupert Freshwell's ex-wife."

"Jealous, are you?"

"Now it's my turn to say I beg your pardon? Why would I be jealous?"

"I have a woman where you have… Well, you have that," he said as he nodded his head toward Louisa. "I mean, really. She looks like she should be serving us drinks instead of receiving them. I guess this just proves how low your standards are. No wonder the board is eyeing me as your replacement."

"The board….," Will said when a loud slapping sound filled the air and they turned to see Alicia with one of the senior members of the board.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted and the tent became silent. Will, Martin and Matthew walked to her as the man she slapped looked at Will and Wil felt his stomach fall.

"Will, what's going on?" Louisa said as she walked to Will and he slid his arm around her waist.

"We were chatting when I asked her if she would like to dance then she attacked me!" Gregory Winsworth III said as he held his hand to his cheek.

"You touched my ass!" Alicia shouted.

"Alicia, please, don't make a fuss," Matthew said.

"You know this…person, Braddock?" Gregory asked.

"Uh… Yes, Sir, she's my date."

"You're fired!"

"I'm fired?!"

"Yes," he said then nodded to Martin and they walked off.

"Looks like your habit for getting people fired strikes again," Will said as he looked at Alicia and she glared at him.

"Let's go," Alicia said as she went to take Matthew's arm, but he pulled away from her.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted then stalked off while Camilla and Steven walked closer and Camilla looked at Will.

"What is going on here?" Camilla asked then looked at Alicia. "And what are _you_ doing here!?"

"She was Matthew Braddock's plus one," Louisa said.

"Stay out of this! You have been nothing, but trouble since the day Will hired you!" Alicia shouted.

"If he _hadn't_ hired me, he would be dead! Or did you forget that it was _you_ who refused to take him to the A&E when he became ill with pneumonia?!"

"Well, at least I wasn't the reason why my ex committed suicide!"

Louisa gave her a stunned look while Bernard kept Josie from walking over and slapping Alicia and Alicia smiled.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Sooner or later he will lose interest in you just like is he did with me," Alicia said then turned and walked off. She stopped when Treena, Georgina, Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie blocked her way and she placed her hands on her hips. "Move!"

"Apologize," Treena said.

"Apologize!? To that chav!?"

"She isn't a chav. She's my sister."

"And mine," Georgina said, glaring at her.

"She is also our friend," Katherine said.

"Unlike you," Margaret said.

"You are nothing more than a vile, narcissistic, vengeful, self-centered bitch!" Anne-Marie said.

Alicia turned to look at Louisa and Will while Will held onto Louisa and Louisa had her face against his chest. She looked at the people glaring at her or whispering to each other and she saw the hate in Will's eyes. Lifting her chin, Alicia walked toward the tent entrance when she left the tents and walked down the path.

"Clark?" Will asked, but Louisa wouldn't raise her head.

"Lou?" Treena asked as she and Georgina walked closer then slid their arms around her and Will. James, Freddie, Rupert, Michael, Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie walked closer as they joined in the hug and Louisa blinked.

"I getting squished," Louisa teased as they laughed and Will lift her chin so he could kiss her lips.

The music played while Will and Louisa stood near the table and smiled for the camera. The wedding cake was done in white frosting with white and red roses and little pulled sugar bumblebees were sitting on the leaves. Will went to pick up the knife to cut the cake when she placed her hand on top of his and he arched his eyebrows up while his eyes widened.

"Hold it!" James said as he walked to Will and held out a pair of red oven mitts. "Just in case, Mate."

"Thanks," Will said and placed the oven mitts on. Louisa broke out laughing as he shrugged and they cut the cake. "I can't wait to explain to our kids why I am wearing these."

"Open," she said, holding up a bit of cake and he opened his mouth. She slid the cake into his mouth then removed the fork and he leaned closer. She didn't see him scoop some frosting onto his finger when he smeared the frosting on her nose and she smiled as the others broke out laughing.

"Will! Lou! Come on!" Freddie said and Will and Louisa wonder what was going on. The evening was wearing down as some of the guests had either gone to their rooms in the house or had gone home and they followed Freddie to the blanket lying on the ground. James, Rupert, Michael, Katherine, Margaret and Anne-Marie were sitting on the blanket with two pizza boxes, a bottle of champagne, some paper plates and plastic glasses and napkins in the middle and Will helped Louisa sit on the blanket.

"So, pepperoni or the works?" James asked, opening the boxes.

"Both," Will said as James placed the slices on the paper plate and handed them to Louisa and Will. After the pizza was served and the champagne was poured, James stood and held up the plastic cup.

"To Will and Lou!" he said and they repeated the toast and Will and Louisa linked arms before drinking. Louisa looked deeply into Will's eyes when they heard a soft whistle and looked up. Fireworks exploded overhead as Will slid his arms around her and Louisa smiled, leaning back against him.

 **A/N: Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I could have kept going, but I liked this ending. It felt like I wrapped everything up nicely and could picture them just sitting there with their friends, watching the fireworks.**


End file.
